Before the Dawn
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Serenity was half human and half dragon shifter who one day craves the love of a mate. One night after being being injured during her flight Serenity meets the gargoyle Goliath. Golitath finds the young hybrid and her world intriguing. As time goes by the relationship between the two will be tested amongst the challenges thrown at them. In the end love will bring these two as one.
1. The Gargoyles

**Hello my fellow readers!**

 **So I've always had a small crush on Goliath and thought I would do a fanfic. I without a doubt ship Goliath and Elisa just thought I would do a story with Goliath being paired with a half human and half dragon shifter. Serenity is 30 years old and she has light brown hair with hazel eyes. Her signature outfit is a dark blue t-shirt under a black vest with blue jeans and black boots. Her hair is usually kept back in pony tail or hangs loose. Her twin brother has dark brown hair and the same eyes as his sister. I have yet to decide a signature outfit for him. In this chapter he just wears casual clothes. I don't own Gargoyles and it belongs to its creators. I just own my OCs.**

 **Serenity's** **POV**

As the laser pierced my right wing I roared out. I had been flying around the night skies of New York City when some damn humans decided it was funny to hurt me. Normally I could resume flying whenever I got injured but blood already seeped out of my wound and I felt my dragon form beginning to weaken.

If I didn't find somewhere to revert to my human form I would die and I landed on the nearest roof. The structure I landed on was in the midst of gun fire and chaos so I hurried to find a place to hide. In dragon form my scales were midnight blue with golden frills on my neck and tail. Two sets of golden horns rested on the top of my head with golden fins on the sides of my face. My wing membranes matched the coloring of my frills. I was a dragon who walked on four legs unlike those of wyvern blood.

Once I found a spot where I sensed it was safe did I return to my human form. I was actually half human and half dragon shifter. My mother was human and my father was full dragon. My father's clan had been slaughtered by my mother's family since they were hunters. But when my mother crossed paths with Dad in his dragon form she couldn't bare to kill him. She grew up of the tales that dragons were bloodthirsty creatures who breathed fire and consumed humans for meals.

It was definitely love at first sight for my parents and it wasn't long until a mating bond between them was awakened. But when Mom's family discovered she was in love with a dragon, they disowned her and even went as far to slaughter their own flesh and blood when she was carrying twins.

New York was one of the few states where hunting dragon shifters and those who carried dragon blood was illegal. My parents found a clan that believed coexisting with the humans and other non human species was important. My twin brother and I were born not long after our parents joined the Queens Clan. Noah was the oldest by two minutes and was a Detective of the NYPD. Already he found his true mate named Elisa Masa. Elisa was very quick to accept Noah's dragon heritage and I liked her a lot.

I was wearing a blue tank top over jeans and black boots. My light brown hair became undone from its pony tail after I shifted to my dragon form. I felt my injured shoulder to assess how bad it was. When I pulled away my hand it was stained with my blood.

No doubt my tank top was ruined now. I would have to wait till my wound healed on its own before I could take my dragon form again and go home. A low growl suddenly got my attention and I didn't hesitate to allow my claws and fangs to form. My whole life I was taught how to defend myself against those who desired me dead. I tended to avoid confrontation but when it was life or death I would defend myself.

Eyes glowed within the darkness and a four-legged creature appeared in the moonlight. Its body was blue and it reminded me of a dog. The underbelly was a light blue and it had fins on the sides of its face as well as tiny horns on the head. Whatever this creature was it seemed to be protecting it's territory. Not wanting to hurt the beast I decided to hell with my injuries and would shift into my dragon state. I ignored the pain in my body as I got up and backed away from the creature slowly.

It followed me to the outside and a new scent suddenly made me turn around and I stared into the eyes of anther creature. I immediately recognized it as a gargoyle. I was a huge nerd when it came to myths and legends. The gargoyle was definitely male and his body was a mixture of light purple and blue. He had long black hair and I knew this guy wasn't someone to anger. He wore nothing except for the brown tattered like skirt which hid his legs and tail. His eyes never left me as I backed away so I could make the change from human to dragon. But I didn't pay attention and I suddenly fell over the roof ledge. I swore when I fell towards the streets below and I tried to summon my wings but only pain resulted. The gargoyle opened his wings and flew down after me. It wasn't long until I was in his arms bridal style and he flew with ease to a lower part of the building where his home was on.

"Thanks" I told the gargoyle as he released me. I then swore as my wound continued to hurt me and I grabbed onto it.

"You are injured" the gargoyle spoke.

That made me look at him with great interest.

"This pain will pass and I didn't mean to trespass into your lair"

"I see" the gargoyle replied. "You humans are odd"

"Half human actually I have dragon shifter blood within me, some jerk decided to shoot my wing and if I didn't find a place to land I would have fallen to my death in my human form"

At the revelation that I was half dragon the gargoyle widened his eyes.

"I haven't seen a dragon shifter since I was last awakened, yet alone of hearing a dragon take a human mate"

"Well hybrids like myself exist" I answered. "What is your name it would be rude to not thank you for saving my life"

"My kind have no names but the humans call me Goliath"

That name fitted this gargoyle male alright. Not to mention he was kind of handsome too.

"I'm Serenity" I told you Goliath.

Suddenly another dragon shrieked into the night and it belonged to Noah. It came from Goliath's home and I could feel my brother's stress. He was protecting his mate Elisa from something. Goliath gave a growl and I turned to him.

"That was my brother's roar apparently something is threatening his mate Elisa"

"He most likely encountered my remaining clan members if I were to take you up to my castle could you persuade him not to harm my clan mates?"

"I'll try"

"Very well" Goliath then held his claw like hand and I placed mine into it. He gently pulled forward and hoisted me onto his back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Goliath then began to climb upwards and I for some reason trusted this creature of the night. My dragon half did as well. The air got cooler as Goliath climbed higher and higher. Finally the gargoyle reached the top of his home and carefully helped me off of his back.

Ahead Noah was glaring daggers at the gargoyle dog from before. My twin was in his dragon form and his body was coiled around Elisa. Noah's dragon form was the same physique as mine. Only his scales were black and his frills, horns, and wing membranes were silver.

I went over to my brother and smacked his snout. My twin looked to me in annoyance through his silver reptilian eyes.

"Knock it off brother, the gargoyles are no threat"

The gargoyle dog came over to me and he didn't growl this time. I held my hand out and let the creature sniff my palm. It then licked my hand and I chuckled before petting him. Noah returned to his human form and helped his mate up to her feet. Noah wore casual clothes like Elisa did since detectives weren't required to wear uniforms.

"Why are you and your human mate here?" Goliath demanded from Noah.

"What are you doing with my sister? Noah questioned back.

"Hey stop it with the whole dominance crap!" I snapped getting the attention of both males and Elisa. "My shoulder hurts like a bitch and I'm not in the mood for more hostility"

Noah sighed before turning back to Goliath. He explained that he and Elisa wanted to get a better look at the castle which Goliath called his home. The explosions from before had made him and Elisa suspicious and claw marks that most likely came from Goliath or the other gargoyles fell to the street below and they came up to investigate.

Goliath then in return explained how he and his clan mates were put under a spell for a thousand years before awakening from their dormancy amongst other things. One of which being a human who betrayed Goliath and his clan mates. That explained his distrust of humans. While the dialogue exchange happened my wound healed finally. Elisa had pulled me away from the males so she could clean up the blood that stained my skin. She always carried a small first aid kit around and she gave me her tank top she wore under her black t-shirt since mine was ruined. The tank top was black and it would suffice until I returned home.

We then returned to Goliath and the other gargoyles made their presence known. All of them were male and they seemed intrigued with us. The red one sniffed me and I blushed when he did that. Noah gave the gargoyle a growl and I smacked my brother on the head.

"Are these new friends Goliath?" the red gargoyle asked.

"I sure hope so" Elisa stated.

"This is Elisa Maza, Noah Grey and his sister Serenity Grey, detectives and librarian?"

Noah and Elisa showed the gargoyles their badges while I explained what I did as a librarian. The gargoyle with the armor and the red one got excited at the mention of books. Goliath then suddenly said.

"You three have to go now"

"Wait will we see you again?" Elisa asked approaching Goliath. "I'd like to know more about you"

"Same here" I added. "Besides this world is unfamiliar to you now since it's been a thousand years since you last awakened, we could help you adjust to it, you did save me my life so I owe you"

"If we're to defend the castle I suppose we need to be prepared for whatever is out there, very well"

"Good, Serenity you should meet Goliath tomorrow since your off work and we're not"

"As you wish"

Goliath simply nodded before suggesting we meet up on another rooftop. Then Noah, Elisa, and I were quick to take our leave before we were caught trespassing.

 **Next Day.**

I managed to sleep despite my shoulder still being sore from being shot in the wing. I spent the day hard at work on my book. More than anything I wanted to be a successful author and I enjoyed writing paranormal romances. My book was about a wolf shifter falling for a human and the couple would have their struggles from other werewolves not approving of their relationship as well as the woman's ex who was a jealous and abusive nut job.

However throughout the day my thoughts went to last night's events and when Goliath entered my mind I felt my face turn red. I shook my head and focused back on my work. I got dressed after the sun went down and left my apartment. I went to the roof where I usually took to my dragon form. When I arrived on said roof I imagined my human form taking shape and soon the transformation from human to dragon began. Once I was in my dragon form I spread my wings and took flight. The flight to the rooftop where Goliath suggested was uneventful. I landed on the roof and resumed to my human form. As though he sensed my presence Goliath emerged from the shadows.

"Your wing seems healed" he greeted me.

"It is" I confirmed. "You look well rested I trust your sleep was decent?"

"It was enough it will take sometime to adjust to waking up again"

A flap of wings got our attention and the gargoyle with the armor landed behind us.

"What are you doing here?" Goliath inquired at his friend.

"Making certain you were not being ambushed"

"Most humans leave us dragons alone" I explained. "New York is a place where hunting my kind is against the law, besides you my friend need a name"

"Must you and the humans name everything?" the older gargoyle inquired approaching me.

"Well I don't want to prefer you as nothing and names can be unique"

"Does the sky need a name?" the older gargoyle asked before pointing to the Hudson River. "Does the river?"

"The river is called the Hudson and it would fit you well" I teased the gargoyle with a smirk.

The older gargoyle turned to Goliath who nodded in approval.

"Very well I will be called what the river is named"

"Hudson suits you"

Suddenly Goliath picked me up bridal style like he did last night and I blushed.

"I have my own wings" I stated.

"Those humans who harmed you might still be around" Goliath pointed out.

He had a point and I did not want another damn wound in my wings. I sighed before nodding my consent and Hudson chose to return to the castle leaving me with Goliath. Goliath opened his wings and took to the air.

Together we glided across the night sky of New York City.

 _This gargoyle is quite the creature_ my dragon said as Goliath and I continued gliding over the city.

 _He is indeed_ I replied and I felt myself enjoying being in Goliath's company.

Goliath must have sensed a change in the wind current and soon we landed on a nearby roof.

"So what are your thoughts?" I asked the gargoyle.

"Such amazing changes man has made the world while we slept, stone streets, finer than the Romans built, towers of glass and iron"

"This is the one place in the world where I feel safe and not be judged for my bloodline" I began. "Throughout my life not all humans and dragons accept what I am"

"Your are judged as a monster"

"Exactly"

"My kind was often referred to monsters as well"

"You're not a monster Goliath" I said turning to the gargoyle. "You and your friends are unique"

That comment got Goliath to smile and I quickly turned my head away because my face was red as hell. It looks like this evening was going to be eventful than I thought.

 **Heheh looks like Serenity has a crush on Goliath XD.**


	2. Bonding Sort Of

**Serenity's POV**

Below I saw three thugs ganging up on a man most likely trying to rob him. If there was one thing I didn't like it was bullies so I summoned my wings and flew down into the alleyway below. Goliath followed and landed beside me. My wings disappeared before I turned to Goliath.

"Be back in a second" I told the gargoyle before heading towards the alleyway entrance.

"Why don't you assholes pick one someone else?" I taunted coming out of the shadows. The thugs turned and smirked evilly. I looked at the man they tried to rob and gave him a nod to get out of there. He got the message and he was quick to get his girlfriend out of the car and they ran off to safety.

The thugs approached me and I smirked before backing into the alleyway. Goliath gave a dangerous growl as the men approached. When they finally saw the gargoyle they yelled before deciding to be stupid enough to attack him. The first thug ran forward and Goliath simply grabbed the idiot and tossed him into the dumpster behind him. The other two thugs were then punched hard enough where they saw stars and fell unconscious.

"You pack quite a punch" I praised Goliath. The two of us left the alley and to a nearby park which was deserted.

"This world is just as savage as I remember" Goliath said we walked side by side.

"It's not all that bed, there's good and evil, those who harbor evil are scum"

"You speak as though you've seen those who are evil" Goliath pointed out as he came to a stop before me.

I shook my head before continuing.

"My mother is a human and her family despised my father for being a dragon without getting to know him, they tried to kill her when she carried my brother and I within her womb, just because we possessed dragon blood"

That got Goliath to growl and I didn't blame him.

"This world also has many beautiful things in it"

"I have seen your dragon form and it's quite beautiful" the gargoyle commented and I felt my face turn red. Suddenly a noise got my dragon half to become alert and Goliath was as well. Then something was shot into his shoulder and it was some kind of drug. Goliath roared in pain as masked intruders came out of hiding.

I took to my dragon form and roared out a challenge. One human came at me and I simply head butted him hard enough that he went flying and landed in the nearby bushes. Another got onto my back and Goliath swiped the bastard off before he was suddenly ambushed. At least four humans were upon him trying to get the gargoyle subdued.

I shrieked and using my tail I grabbed hold of the humans who had Goliath pinned down. I tossed them away and they went flying into more bushes. Goliath got back to his feet as I returned to my human form. Suddenly gunshots rang out and Goliath suddenly picked me up into his arms and he started to run. The bastard who shot at us pursued us and as Goliath ran I could sense he was getting tired. Most likely due to the drug that was in the dart that was still in his skin. Goliath eventually ran up a rock and opened his wings taking flight. We glided through the air until Goliath felt like it was safe enough to land. The gargoyle wobbled a little when he landed and I wrapped his arm around my shoulder so I could support him in case he collapsed.

We walked for a bit before Goliath grunted and I helped him sit down so he could rest.

"I don't feel that well" Goliath said.

"That's because you were shot with this" I explained to Goliath as I showed him the dart I pulled out of his shoulder. I then destroyed it along with the transmitter that also had been left on him. A logo I wasn't familiar was engraved on the destroyed transmitter and I decided I would let Noah take a look at it later.

After he felt rested enough I helped Goliath get back to his feet and we resumed walking again. I sensed the sun would rise soon and I was glad I had the next two days off. The library was having budgeting issues which is why my hours were cut back. Suddenly Goliath stopped walking and looked to the sky behind us.

"I'll never make it back before sunrise" the gargoyle said.

"What happens at sunrise?" I asked him as I let him go.

"You'll see" Goliath answered as he walked a few steps before getting into a crouching position. As the sun rose I watched as the gargoyle suddenly began to transform into stone. So this was why he and his clan could only move around at night. In this state he was vulnerable and in danger to potential enemies.

I places the transmitter down away from me and I transformed to my dragon state. I could rely on my dragon half to alert me if danger approached. I coiled my body around Goliath's stone form and let myself fall asleep since I didn't last night. I rested for the day before waking up in the late afternoon.

 _Let's not make sleeping during the day a habit_ my dragon told me as I returned to my human form.

I rolled my eyes at her comment and sat beside Goliath watching the sun starting to set. Once it was dark did I hear the statue of Goliath starting to crack. I turned just in time as the statue shattered and Goliath growled.

I could smell the drug from last night was gone and I got to my feet and walked over to the awakened gargoyle.

"You look better now that sedative wore off" I placed a hand on his muscular arm to make sure he was alright. I felt my face go red as I was quick to remove my hand from his arm.

"Sleep rejuvenates us, you stayed with me for the entire day?" he asked surprised.

"Yes I wasn't going to leave you out here alone" I answered.

"Thank you it is very possible that you saved my life"

He then held out his clawed hand and I put mine into it forming into a hand shake.

"I must return they will be worried about me" Goliath said after we pulled out hands apart. I nodded and flashed the gargoyle a smirk.

"So later tonight?" I asked.

Goliath smiled again and I felt my face go red again.

 _You have to admit he's handsome_

 _Shut up dragon_ I told my other half. As though she took control of my body I moved forward and I went up to Goliath. Using the tips of my toes my lips pressed themselves against the gargoyles smooth cheek and Goliath's eyes widened. His face then went into a blush and mine went even redder. It was my stomach that ruined the moment and I growled in annoyance.

Goliath chuckled and he patted my head.

"See you soon Serenity" Goliath then opened his wings and he took flight. I watched him go until he was out of sight before I started fussing at my dragon half for being an idiot. She laughed within my mind as I retrieved the transmitter and headed back home to make a phone call that was necessary.


	3. I'll Protect You

**Serenity's POV**

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed as Noah and Elisa finished telling me about the insignia that was on the transmitter. "Are you freaking kidding me?!

"I'm afraid not David Xanatos has been using our new friends this whole time for personal gain" Elisa answered.

Smoke came out of my nose which happens when I got angered or annoyed. Earlier Noah and Elisa came upon the scene of a crashed aircraft. In the midst of the flames the mated pair saw two gargoyles flying away from the scene. It had been Goliath and an unknown gargoyle.

"Something bad is going to happen to Goliath's clan" Noah said gravely.

"Over my dead body" I hissed.

"Whoa! Serenity calm down!" Noah exclaimed grabbing hold of my arm before I could storm off. "This isn't like you"

"I'm not going to stand by and let something happen to the gargoyles damn it!" I snapped pulling away from his grasp. "They have no right to be the slaughtered like animals being hunted"

My stomach growled again and I knew if I didn't hunt soon my mood wouldn't improve. So after leaving the police station I shifted into my dragon form and flew to one of my regular hunting spots. I chose several good sized fish to satisfy my hunger. Afterwards I took flight once more and flew to the same roof where I met Goliath before.

The gargoyle had yet to arrive. I took that time to lick the blood away from my mouth from my hunt and became human again. The sound of wings got my attention and I looked up to see Goliath making his descent. He landed a second later before me.

"Your not hurt thank god" I greeted the gargoyle as he folded his wings.

"Why would I be?" Goliath inquired. He then noticed I looked concerned about something. "What is troubling you Serenity?"

"Three Cyberbiotic insulations have reported robberies by some kind of creatures and Noah saw you and another gargoyle flying away from the plane wreck"

"Some discs were stolen from Xanatos, we've returned them to him"

I fished out a piece of paper from my pocket and gave it to Goliath. He took it and eyed the emblem the transmitter had on it.

"Noah and Elisa traced that emblem and it's the logo of the robotics firm that's owned by Xanatos Enterprises"

"Are you saying that Xanatos is responsible for the attack in the park?"

"Yes and most likely one of his men shot me in my wing"

"But those are the same men who stole the disks from him"

"Goliath nothing was stolen, those damn disks belonged to him in the first place, he staged the theft in order to trick you into thinking they were stolen, he used you and he's been using your clan from the beginning, listen Goliath we haven't known each other long and I know you don't have any good reason to trust humans"

Goliath growled and looked away from me and I simply placed my hand upon his face making him look to me.

"But you've got to trust somebody in this world and I think you'd be better off with me than Xanatos"

Goliath eyed then emblem again before growling once more. I placed a hand onto his arm and it seemed to calm him.

 _You and Goliath must hurry to the castle the other gargoyles are in trouble_

"Damn" I swore.

"What is it?" Goliath asked.

"We need to get back to castle your clan is in trouble" I answered. I then shifted from human to dragon and I turned to the gargoyle. He nodded before he opened his wings and I did as well. We both took flight and headed back in the direction of the castle. Ahead various robots that resembled Goliath flew around terrorizing the gargoyles. Goliath was quick to slam his body into one and it exploded after being crushed against the stone wall.

Goliath then flew downwards to help his clan mates and I flew to a nearby robot ready to destroy it. The robotic gargoyle turned to me and was about to use its cannon blaster when I opened my fanged mouth and unleashed a stream of fire.

My flames made the robot explode and I roared out in victory before finding my next target. While Goliath focused on destroying robot I came upon another and seized the damn thing into my claws. I landed on the castle roof before taking the robot into my fangs and shook it violently from side to side. The metal contraption broke into pieces and once the top half separated from the bottom did I release my prey.

Goliath was successful in destroying the other robot because there was another explosion and it rained metal gears and other things upon the castle floor. Suddenly another robot came out of nowhere and it headed towards the olive and teal colored gargoyles. I roared at them to run in which they did and above the red colored gargoyle and Goliath pushed a piece of the castle that got broken and it landed on top of the robot and it got destroyed when it hit the floor making another explosion.

Suddenly I heard the click of a weapon and I turned to see a female gargoyle pointing a bazooka at me. Her skin was blue and she wore a white top that covered her breasts and a tattered skirt covered then lower parts of her body. Her hair was a dark red and she wore some golden crown underneath it. She fired the weapon up and I took flight just in time. The blast meant for me destroyed the wall that had been behind me.

Nearby Goliath landed hard against the flooring and I flew downwards in his direction. I landed next to him and nudged his body with my snout. Goliath saw my concern and he stroked my snout before getting to his feet and eyed the female gargoyle who now had the bazooka pointed at him.

"Goliath you're a fool but then you were always one weren't you?" she sneered. "If you'd had only taken the rest of our clan away from the castle that night, the plan was perfect"

"Plan?"

I gave the female gargoyle a dangerous growl but she ignored me and continued.

"It would have succeeded!"

"What plan?" Goliath demanded.

"I've made a bargain with the captain I was to get us all out of the castle so the Vikings could sack it"

"What?" Goliath said as he eyes widened. I was liking this female less and less.

"It would have worked and after the humans were gone, we would have had the castle all to ourselves, but you ruined it, you had to protect the humans, you made us stay at the castle when we should have been with you, when the Vikings attacked the captain said he'd protect us but I didn't trust him, I've stayed alive because I don't trust anyone"

 _How dare she!_

My dragon was furious.

 _This female is the reason why Goliath's clan was destroyed_

"But why did you do it" Goliath asked.

"You ask me that, after the way they treated us! They had to pay! All humanity has to pay for what they did to our kind"

"There is good and evil in all of us, human, gargoyle, and dragon alike, you should know that more than anyone! Don't you see none of this would have happened if it weren't for you"

He pointed a talon at the female gargoyle.

"Your only saying that because of the dragon female protecting you!"

I was about unleash a roar at the female gargoyle when I felt my body starting to weaken. I collapsed to my the stone flooring and returned to my human form.

"So I was right a half breed protects you Goliath"

"Shut your damn mouth you bitch!" I hissed at the female gargoyle. The evil bitch looked to me and she sent me a hateful look before eying Goliath once more.

"Goliath this is us your last chance, humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet"

She then stated to walk forward and I snarled once more and ran toward her with anger fueling my actions. The female gargoyle simply used her claw like hand and I was sent flying past Goliath. I was thrown into a stone wall behind me and I held back a scream since my body hurt all over. The female gargoyle continued to approach Goliath.

"You've trusted me once, you've loved me once"

 _So this female is Goliath's former mate it would seem_

I agreed with my dragon and I coughed. As Goliath's former mate approached I could feel his hurt and sadness and I wanted nothing more than to erase his pain. I didn't understand why I was acting this way towards a male I had just met. And one I was so determined to keep safe at all costs. The female gargoyle then fired the bazooka again. I was quick to get out of the way before I could further get injured. The blast from the wall threw Goliath forward and as the smoke cleared the females eyes glowed red in the smoke.

"I have a name too Goliath, the humans gave it to me long ago, you should know it be for you die, I am Demona"

Demona then held the bazooka against Goliath's chest. Somehow I managed to get back to my feet and I ran as fast as I could towards Demona.

"You stay the hell away from him!" I hissed and I threw a punch forward and I hit her jaw hard. There was a reason why I desired to keep Goliath safe and why I felt drawn to him. It was because he was my fated one, my beloved mate. The one who I had searches for so long for. The bazooka went off and I didn't care what mattered was keeping Goliath and his clan safe.

"I'll die before I let you touch Goliath and his friends you monster" I hissed to Demona once more. I felt my eyes glow into hers. The sound of something breaking got my attention along with Demona's. A part of the castle got destroyed by the bazooka and it fell to the flooring where Demona and I were. I swore as the flooring crumbled beneath my feet and I was falling. In the midst of the smoke and debris Goliath took flight and he was quick to grab hold of my hand. He flew us back to the castle safely before he looked to see if Demona survived the fall.

He then roared out and it was a mixture of sadness and betrayal. Goliath then saw Xanatos waking up and he angrily went to the billionaire human. He grabbed hold of Xanatos and held him over the safety of the roof.

"She wanted me to destroy humanity, I'll think I'll start with you!"

Xanatos taunted the gargoyle and Goliath growled.

"Goliath don't!"

Goliath turned to me and I continued.

"Give me one good reason not to drop him"

"Because if you do, you'd be the same as Demona and your nothing like her"

"She's right lad is that what you want?" Hudson asked coming to stand behind me

"No" Goliath replied before throwing Xanatos away and the human fell to the safety of the floor. Later Xanatos was arrested and as he was put into the cop car below Goliath and I watched. The other gargoyles were prepping themselves for sunrise which was fast approaching.

I smiled as I watched each one of them and Goliath suddenly said to me.

"It's good to know I have a friend in you Serenity and perhaps with your brother and Elisa"

It was too soon to tell the gargoyle that we were mates and when the time was right would he know.

"I'll always be here for you and your clan don't forget that"

"I thank you tomorrow we should fly the skies"

"I wouldn't miss it, I have more to learn about your kind"

Goliath smiled and I smirked before I went over and kissed his cheek. The gargoyle gave chuckled before the sun rose and he resumed to his stone form.

"Until tonight" I said to my stone mate before I shifted to my dragon form and took flight into the morning sky.

 **It will be towads the end of Season when Goliath learns of the mate bond he will share with Serenity. Lol. More to come and I plan on intruding another character who is a phoenix shape shifter that will be paired with Brooklyn.**


	4. Temptation

**A new character is introduced and she's a fiery one! Have yet to decide her attire XD.**

 **Serenity's POV**

Xanatos ended up going to jail but since he was rich he would probably be out within the next few months. I would visit Goliath and the others whenever I had the chance since I worked for a living. The other gargoyles decided names for themselves. The red one called himself Brooklyn, the olive colored one liked the name Lexington, the gargoyle who loved food decided Broadway would suffice. Bronx was then given name for the gargoyle dog.

"I can't wait to finally meet these guys!" my best friend Michelle exclaimed as she looked up towards the roof from the street.

Michelle worked alongside me at the library and she was a phoenix shifter. She took the form of the legendary firebird itself and she was very passionate about all supernatural species coexisting with one another. She was young for a phoenix since they could live for who knows how long.

Michelle was my age with chestnut hair that went to her mid back. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean and they remained like that whenever she changed forms. Her parents were both phoenixes and lived in upstate New York. Michelle had seen the gargoyles on television as well heard tales from me.

I had asked Goliath and the others if they were interested in meeting Michelle and they didn't hesitate to say yes.

The sun had set an hour ago and the gargoyles were up. Michelle followed me into the building and made the slow journey towards the castle on the elevator. Xanatos did one good thing while he was in jail and he let me, Noah, and Elisa to continue visiting the clan. The elevator finally arrived at our destination and my dragon told me that Goliath was in the TV room close by.

My beloved mate was sitting in a chair reading a book while Bronx lay on the floor next to Hudson. The older gargoyle loved the television and he was watching a sitcom as Michelle and I entered the room.

Bronx barked happily and walked over towards us.

"Oh wow" Michelle said as I stroked Bronx on the head.

"Good evening Serenity" Goliath greeted looking up from his book. His eyes then went to Michelle with interest.

"Goliath this is Michelle the phoenix shifter I told you about"

"A phoenix?" Hudson said turning off the television. He stood up from the armchair and turned to get a better look at my best friend.

"Yes sir I am a phoenix" Michelle replied. She then eyed Goliath. "It's nice to meet you and your companions, Goliath"

"The pleasure is all mine, we enjoy meeting new friends" Goliath responded. He then nodded to Hudson and Bronx and introduced them. Bronx licked Michelle's hand and my best friend began to shower the gargoyle dog with affection.

Goliath put his book down and suggested we go for a flight together. This became a habit of ours whenever I came to visit. I asked if Michelle wanted to join but she declined and decided to hang with Hudson and Bronx.

"I like Michelle" Goliath confessed as we came outside.

"I knew you would like her and I hope the others will too"

"I'm sure they will" Goliath replied with that handsome smile of his. I blushed before transforming to my dragon state. Once the shift was over I opened my wings and took to the air with Goliath following close.

We flew around the city until our wings gave out and we returned to the castle afterwards. After I returned to my human form, Goliath and I went to go check on Michelle. Lexington and Broadway had returned and they were talking with Michelle with enthusiasm.

"Hey Serenity!" Broadway greeted as Goliath and I entered the room.

"Hey yourself" I greeted Broadway and Lexington. "I see you guys have met Michelle"

"She's cute" Lexington said and he suddenly put his claws to his mouth blushing like no tomorrow. Michelle blushed slightly and I flashed my best friend a teasing smirk. I looked around and noticed Brooklyn had yet to make it back.

"Where's Brooklyn?" I inquired.

"He's out joy riding" Broadway explained. "Lexington finished the bike"

Lexington and Brooklyn had a huge love for motorcycles and I hoped Brooklyn wasn't being too rough with the machine after all of the work Lex did into making it. We stayed with the clan for a few more hours before we had to leave.

"Don't think I didn't notice the way you act around Goliath, Serenity, you like him don't you?"

"Shhhh keep your voice down! I scolded the phoenix before the elevator arrived. When the doors opened I shoved my best friend into it and made sure the doors were closed before I turned to her.

"Goliath is actually my true mate"

"Holy!" Michelle began. "Well damn"

"I can't tell him now he's still adjusting to this world and doesn't need to be distracted right now"

"Well you better tell him eventually, he's a good looking male Serenity and no doubt a good mate for you"

I blushed at her remark.

I slept with ease and went on about my day at work as it was another other day. Michelle wanted to see the gargoyles again tonight. I was glad she liked them and I hoped Brooklyn was around because I really wanted the red skinned gargoyle to meet my fiery friend.

The rest of the day passed and I clocked out of work with Michelle. We went to get a quick bite to eat before heading over to the gargoyles home.

"When they first wake up its pretty cool" I explained to my best friend as we came onto the castle roof.

Michelle eyed the gargoyles in their stone forms and her blue eyes came upon Brooklyn. Goliath stood before him.

"I don't remember meeting him" she nodded at Brooklyn's stone form.

"He's the one I wanted you to meet, I think the two of you will get along very well" I teased.

Michelle shot me a look and I smirked just as the sun finally went down. The sound of stone breaking made Michelle jump and a second later the gargoyles came to life.

"Looks like you guys slept well" I greeted.

"We always do" Broadway joked. "Hey Michelle"

Michelle waved hello to him, Lexington, and Hudson.

"Who's your friend Serenity?" Brooklyn asked not taking his eyes off of Michelle.

"My friend Michelle, she's a phoenix"

Brooklyn suddenly had hearts in his eyes and walked over to introduce himself to Michelle.

"It would seem Brooklyn likes your friend" Goliath said as he suddenly picked me up and he glided towards the castle courtyard.

"I could have flown myself you know" I told Goliath as he placed me back to my feet.

"Does it bother you when I carry you?" Goliath asked arching an eyebrow.

I heard chuckles nearby and I shot Lexington and Broadway a look. They stopped laughing and high tailed it into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Goliath shot me a look and I simply shrugged before I shifted to my dragon form and we took flight. Suddenly a huge bird joined us and it was Michelle in her phoenix form. Her feathers were mixed with red, gold, yellow, and orange. Her tails feathers were a bright red and they lowed behind her with beauty. The three of us flew around for awhile and returned to the castle afterwards so our wings could rest. Michelle decided to go get a better look at the city from another place and I chose to stay with Goliath. I was back in my human form.

We both just enjoyed one another's company until Brooklyn landed beside Goliath.

"Hey do you mind if I speak to Goliath?" the red skinned gargoyle asked turning to me. I nodded but I could tell something was not quite right with Brooklyn. I hoped I was wrong and went to find Michelle. I found her perched on a stone pillar overlooking the city in her phoenix form.

"Beautiful up here isn't it?"

"Indeed it is"

Michelle could speak in her phoenix form using her magic. Her thoughts turned into words and thus allow her to communicate. Suddenly Goliath and Brooklyn took flight and my dragon got irritated.

 _Something isn't right we must follow them and make sure no harm comes to our mate_

"Is everything alright?" Michelle asked me.

"No let's follow them" I nodded at the fading outlines of Goliath and Brooklyn. Michelle nodded and I changed to my dragon form. Together the two of us took to the air and we carefully followed the two male gargoyles.

Goliath and Brooklyn were below in one of the historic buildings courtyard. A snarl escaped my throat when I saw Demona and Brooklyn stood near her.

"Who is the female?" Michelle asked.

"Trouble" I growled.

Demona had a book opened in her grasp and she started to recite a spell making the book glow yellow. Goliath ran forward and Demona unleashed the spell upon the gargoyle. Goliath shrieked and he held his claws to his face trying to fight the magic off.

Having enough I landed beside my beloved and Michelle landed next to me in her phoenix form.

"Goliath snap out of it!" I exclaimed turning to my mate.

"You again?!" Demona protested. She then eyed Michelle. "So you brought a phoenix along"

Michelle gave Demona a shriek just as the spell wore off on Goliath. I placed a hand onto his as his other hand still clutched his face. Then he pulled it away and his eyes glowed green.

"Damn you Demona!" I hissed at the female gargoyle with anger. "What the hell did you do to him?!"

"I've only enlightened his situation little half breed"

"Be quiet you bitch!" Michelle shrieked in anger.

"I thought the spell was supposed to open his eyes and don't call Serenity that" Brooklyn told Demona firmly.

"It will just watch" Demona then looked to her former mate. "Humans are our enemies"

Goliath repeated Demona's words back to her.

"She has Goliath under his control!" Michelle called out to Brooklyn.

"This wasn't supposed to happen" Brooklyn said. "I wanted to free Goliath's mind not enslave it"

"You wanted him to know the truth, now what we tell him will be the only truth he knows"

"Your insane" I hissed at Demona.

"She's right I never should have trusted you and because I did Goliath is under your spell!"

Brooklyn's eyes glowed and he threw himself onto Demona making them go tumbling backwards. I heard Demona order Goliath to not only restrain Brooklyn, but me and Michelle too. Goliath turned to me and I had to quickly get out the way before he could attack. Brooklyn suddenly came over and moved be behind him

"Get the book from Demona!" he said turning to me. I nodded and I ran towards Demona. She ran and headed inside the chapel. Thanks to her speed I lost sight of her within the darkened room. Then the female gargoyle launched herself upon me and we landed on the ground with a thud. Demona's eyes glowed red with hate while I held her claws away from my face so she couldn't injure me.

"You're quite a fighter perhaps I was wrong about you" she sneered. She then was about to slash at my face when Michelle shrieked and landed on top of Demona's back. The gargoyle snarled and went to fight off the angry phoenix and something fell out of the book.

I quickly retrieved it just as Goliath and Brooklyn crashed into the chapel via smashing a stone wall. Goliath was still under Demona's spell and Brooklyn noticed Michelle squawking at Demona. The two females clawed at one another sending feathers everywhere and Brooklyn took it upon himself to run at Demona and head butt her hard in the stomach. Demona went flying backwards and she slammed into a wall still holding the spell book.

I went over to Goliath and he suddenly grabbed hold of my wrist. He glared into my eyes with his glowing eyes.

"I know your in there" I told my mate. "And I know you wouldn't hurt me"

"Goliath finish her off!" Demona commanded. "I have he book and you must obey me"

But Goliath didn't obey and I noticed the page I held in my grasp. And I figured it out.

"You may hold the book, but I have the spell" I sneered at Demona.

Demona quickly opened the book to find the page was missing and I turned to Goliath.

"Take her"

Goliath obeyed and ran towards Demona. She threw the spell book away and I chose that moment to hurry to Brooklyn and Michelle. I gave the spell to Brooklyn for safe keeping and suddenly sharp talons wrapped themselves into my flesh.

"If I cannot control Goliath I shall kill you half breed" Demona sneered before she spread her wings and took to the air with her claws buried into my wrist. She flew straight through a stained glass window which shattered and glided away from the historic building. She landed nearby and slammed me into a tree.

Her claws went to my throat and I snarled trying to free myself but I couldn't.

"Die little hybrid" Demona hissed as her eyes glowed red.

Suddenly something big slammed themselves into Demona and I was freed. Goliath stood next to me and I instinctively rushed to his side. The male gargoyle suddenly groaned and shook his head. At the same time Brooklyn and Michelle arrived. Michelle shrieked in anger and she burst into flames. Realizing she was in trouble Demona again took to the air. Word to the wise don't ever fight a phoenix when their on fire.

"What happened?" Goliath asked as he returned to normal.

Without thinking I threw myself against Goliath. He wrapped his arms around me and he folded his wings around us. I felt my face turn red and I closed my eyes feeling safe in Goliath's grasp.

"Goliath your back to normal!" Brooklyn exclaimed as he came over to us.

"Yes it would seem so"

Goliath and I broke apart from our hug and he pulled away his wings and folded them as he usually did.

Brooklyn had the book and a second later Michelle landed beside him. She returned to her human form.

"We won't be seeing Demona for awhile I just burned the hell out of her" the phoenix said with a wicked grin.

"You're one feisty phoenix" Brooklyn told her.

"And your one cute gargoyle"

Michelle then pressed a kiss against Brooklyn's cheek and he blushed hard.

 **Later.**

"You didn't have to bring me home Goliath" I told the gargoyle. My apartment was like Elisa's and it was on the roof which us how Goliath was here now.

"I didn't want you harmed again" Goliath explained as the claw wounds from Demona healed on my wrist.

"I'm not afraid of Demona" I told Goliath firmly. "Like you I'm a fighter"

"That is true but still I care about your well being"

I felt my face turn red and Goliath smiled.

He approached me and he caressed my face affectionately.

"I don't know why I always feel the need to protect you"

"It's complicated and in time you'll know" I told him.

"Whatever you must tell me do so when you wish"

I smirked before I yawned and Goliath suddenly picked me up.

"Hey! I can walk gargoyle!" I protested blushing like an idiot. I was in my night attire which was a blue tank top and black pajama pants. Goliath opened the door to my bedroom and ended up carrying me to my bed and set me upon it.

"You need sleep"

I flashed the male gargoyle an annoyed look and Goliath chuckled before bending down and his smooth lips kissed my forehead.

"See you tomorrow my little warrior"

Goliath then turned and I watched him leave my bedroom. I heard the door to the roof shut and I went to the window just in time to see Goliath take flight.

 _Your are falling for him_

"Oh hush dragon" I told my inner beast before I went to my bed and soon was fast asleep.


	5. Crisis

**We meet Serenity's parents and our dragoness get shot again only more serious this time.**

 **Serenity's POV**

"Hey! You home Serenity?!" Broadway called from my living room. I chuckled before leaving my bedroom to find the aqua colored gargoyle standing next to my sofa.

"Hey you" I greeted Broadway and gave him a hug which he happily returned.

"I hope it's not a problem I came by to say hi I was in the neighborhood" Broadway said after we pulled apart.

"Want to see that move again huh?" I teased him with a smirk.

"Of course Show Down rocks!" Broadway replied with excitement.

"If you say so I'm more a science fiction and fantasy person" I said to the gargoyle.

Suddenly my dragon roared in alarm and I was about to ask her what was wrong when the glass behind Broadway shattered and a bullet pierced my side. I held back a yelp and I placed a hand on top of my bleeding wound and blood stared back at me. Blood began to drip onto the carpet and I was about to fall when Broadway caught me.

"Serenity!" he exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"I've been shot" I said weakly. "I need to get to a hospital"

"Okay just hang on" Broadway said before picking me up and he went to door that led outside to the roof. He opened it and he used his foot to kick it shut before he took flight.

 **Broadway's POV**

Serenity lost consciousness when I finally landed at the hospital entrance. Her breathing was labored as I placed her onto a stretcher. I scented some humans were approaching and I hated to leave her but I had no choice. Plus I didn't want to scare others I liked this world and its occupants. I chose a spot to watch Serenity and remained out of sight as two humans saw her.

They examined her before she was rushed into the hospital. I prayed she would survive because it couldn't be a coincidence she was shot again by accident. Someone was out there to hurt her and perhaps other dragon shifters. Sunrise was fast approaching and I took to the sky to find a place to rest until sunset tomorrow.

 **Goliath's POV**

The sun was starting to rise and when Xanatos's assistant came to me.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you"

"What is it? Speak quickly"

"Your friend Serenity Grey has been shot and the doctors think she may not live"

A roar escaped my throat just as the sun rose and I felt myself turning to stone. My body went into dormancy and I was relieved when I broke free from my stone form after the sun set. The others sensed something was wrong and they followed me as I headed to Owen's office. I opened the door and approached Owen desperate to here any updates on Serenity.

"How did it happen?" I demanded placing my claws on the desk.

"We're not quite sure but it's likely the shooter is the same one who shot her in the wing earlier last month"

"And it wasn't Xanatos or others that work here?" I asked.

"No in New York it's illegal to shoot a dragon shifter and whoever is doing it must be skilled"

"Likely a hunter" Hudson said gravely. "Where is she?"

"Manhattan General last I heard she made it through surgery but the next twelve hours are crucial, the bullet grazed vital organs but she had quite an amount of internal bleeding, she still could die"

Owen then stood up and excused himself.

"Broadway still isn't back yet" Brooklyn said to me.

"You and Lexington go look for him, Hudson you stay here and guard the castle, I shall go see how Serenity is doing"

The others nodded before I took my leave and headed to the roof. I opened my wings and took to the sky following the wind currents until I landed on the roof on top of the hospital where I sensed Serenity was. I searched and stopped at a skylight that looked into a hospital room. In the hospital bed lay Serenity and she was hooked up to several machines.

Suddenly I got out of sight as the door to the room opened and in came a doctor followed by Noah, Elisa, Michelle, and two older people. The older looking male was Serenity's father and I could sense the dragon blood within him. His hair matched Noah's and his human mate, Serenity's mother got to her knees beside her daughter's bedside.

The woman had black hair and she cried at seeing her child in such a state. My heart felt like it was broken in half and I didn't know why. I wasn't going to deny that I was attracted to Serenity. She was a skilled fighter and she valued her loved ones and treated me and my clan as though we were part of hers.

Serenity's family stayed for a bit longer before taking their leave and when they did I opened the glass panel and entered the hospital room and came to Serenity's side.

"Keep fighting my warrior" I told the dragon shifter taking her hand into mine. "Don't give up and come back to us, come back to me, whoever hurt you will pay the consequences I swear it"

"So you are the male presence I sensed a few minutes ago"

Alarmed I looked up and Serenity's father approach the bedside opposite of where I was. His mate came up beside him. I hadn't heard them come into the room.

"I'm sorry for alarming you like this" I apologized. "But I needed to make sure Serenity was safe"

To my relief Serenity's father nodded.

"You are Goliath?" Serenity's mother asked.

"Yes I am" I answered. "And you are Serenity's mother"

"I am Arwen" the woman introduced herself.

"And I am Tobias, no doubt you can sense the dragon blood within me"

"I do sense your bloodline and I can see where Serenity gets her strength from"

Arwen blushed and Tobias shot his wife a loving look.

"May I ask a question?"

"Of course your no threat to us Goliath" Tobias reassured me. "I have a feeling only I can answer your question"

I looked to Serenity and stroked her face careful not to hurt her with my claws.

"Why is that whenever I am with your daughter I feel the desire to keep her safe at all costs, to make sure she is loved, to cherish her, I don't understand"

"It is because your are her destined mate" Tobias answered. My eyes went wide at his answer. Me?

I was Serenity's fated one?

"Why would she not tell me such an important thing?"

"Probably because she wanted to wait when it was right" Arwen answered. She looked to her daughter and smiled. "I can feel her love for you even now as she sleeps"

Arwen then looked back to me.

"Never question a dragons love for their mate, it's unconditional"

"Like ours is" Tobias joked walking over and kissed his beloved forehead. Arwen blushed and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"I will return tomorrow after sunset to see how she is" I told Tobias and Arwen. "She's needs rest to get well"

"Don't be mad at our daughter though please" Arwen said suddenly and I looked to Serenity's mother. "Don't be angry at her for not telling you about the mate bond you two will share"

"I am not, I understand why she waits and I will continue to wait until she is ready to tell me"

I then jumped up to the sky light and it wasn't long until I took flight into the sky. Upon arriving back at the castle I saw Michelle was with Brooklyn. Lately things between the phoenix and my friend were going well. I smirked because Michelle was the perfect match for Brooklyn.

"Goliath how is Serenity?" Brooklyn asked as I landed before him and Michelle.

"She is stable but the next twelve hours will only tell"

"She'll pull through" Michelle added. "Serenity is strong and a damn bullet won't hold her down"

"She is lucky to have you as a friend Michelle" I told the phoenix.

Michelle blushed and I patted her shoulder before going to find the others. Broadway was back and he informed me he was there when Serenity was shot and how he took her to the hospital. He didn't see who shot her but what mattered was that he most likely saved her life.

 **Next Day.**

 **Serenity's POV**

I ended up regaining consciousness the next day at late afternoon. My family was with me when I woke as was Michelle. The doctors liked the way I was making progress after the intense surgery I had. According to the doctor the bullet missed vital organs but made a huge internal bleeding situation which they got under control. Now that I was awake it looks like I was going to live since I passed the crisis point. However whoever tried to kill me wouldn't stop until I was dead and whom it was remained to be seen.

After my family left did Goliath and Broadway approach my bedside.

"Yo" I greeted

"Serenity I'm just glad your okay I thought the worst" Broadway said.

"It will take a lot more than a damn bullet to bring a dragon down from the sky my friend" I reassured him. Broadway picked my right hand into his and I smiled. Broadway placed my hand back down and excused himself leaving me alone with Goliath.

"I won't be long you need your rest" Goliath said turning to me.

"Seeing you here makes me happier than you know" I confessed to Goliath. "We may not have known each other long enough but you are precious to me Goliath"

"As you are to me" Goliath replied and I couldn't believe my ears. The gargoyle then bent his head down and his lips pressed themselves against my forehead. A single tear slid down my face and Goliath wiped it away.

"Sleep my Warrior of Flame"

I nodded as I closed my eyes and I felt Goliath caress my face before he left.

 _Let us sleep, our mate will guard us alongside Broadway_

I smiled at my dragon's remark before I closed my eyes and sleep claimed me into its grasp.


	6. Beloved of Night

**Serenity's POV**

I made a full recovery after leaving the hospital. However I decided it was best if I took it easy until my body was back to its normal self. Even after being released from the hospital my side where I had been shot still hurt and I had stiches. Dragons could heal faster than any human after being injured but even we had our limits.

Michelle wasn't taking any chances and since she was a phoenix she gave me a few vials of her tears. Phoenix Tears had strong healing qualities and they could heal anything including internal injuries if you drank the tears in time.

Xanatos was released and since he was the Gargoyles had to find a new home. Thankfully Noah and Elisa found the Clock Tower above their station and the clan settled there. I've already seen Goliath's new home and it wasn't bad but I knew my beloved wanted the castle where he felt like he belonged.

I opened the door to my apartment and put my stuff down on the coffee table by the door. It had been a busy day at the library and since winter vacation started there were children's programs being held at my work. I loved children and one day hoped to have my own.

 _You know how children are made and Goliath would be more than glad to_

 _Shut up dragon I'm well aware_ I scolded her.

Dragons shifters could only have children when it the right time. And now wasn't the right time of year for conception. Plus when I eventually did claim Goliath as mine, both my dragon and I will enter what's called a mating frenzy.

The bond between a dragon and their mate was just that strong. I had yet to mate with anything meaning I was a virgin and I would only give it to my beloved when the time was right. However even after a claiming doesn't necessary mean a frenzy would start right away. Believe it or not most frenzies occurred after the newly mated pair had been together for a total of three months.

I shook my head wanting to be rid of my perverted thoughts and took my boots off and went to sit on my couch. The sounds of wings got me and my inner dragon alert. I quickly turned just as the glass panel windows shattered and Demona stood before me.

"You get the hell out of my home!" I hissed feeling my eyes glow and turning reptilian like. Demona simply smirked before firing some dart gun and something pierced my shoulder. Damn!

I was really getting fed up with being shot at!

Pissed off I launched myself upon the female gargoyle and had her pinned beneath me. My claws and fangs elongated and I glared into Demona's eyes.

"You shouldn't even be moving, I just poisoned you"

"You're a little late on the killing attempt, I already been shot twice and I can smell the poison, you need to do your research better, rattlesnake venom only gives dragon shifters minor problems"

"But it will make you sick since your half human"

She was right if I didn't get to the Phoenix Tears now I would feel like crap later. Snarling I gave Demona a much deserved slap across the face before I released her. The female gargoyle stood up and brushed the dust off of her self.

She then bragged how she had the antidote and told me to notify Goliath where she would be before she went to the window and flew off. After I made sure she was gone I went to where I kept the tears hidden. I took the vial and drank its contents and the venom would be gone within the hour.

Goliath and the others needed to know about Demona's attack so a trip to the clock tower was in order. I pulled on my boots and my black leather jacket before heading out the door. Instead of flying to the tower I would ride my motorcycle. Brooklyn and Lexington were head over heels in love with my bike. However they knew better than to go joyriding because the last two motorcycles they've been around got destroyed and both gargoyles knew I had a temper.

My bike matched the colors of my scales and had patterns of gold on it. I put my helmet and it wasn't Iong until I was on the streets. A short ride later I parked my bike as close as I could to the station before I pulled off my helmet and locked it away in the small trunk of the motorcycle. I made sure no one was around before I summoned my wings and I flew towards the clock tower.

The door that led inside to the clock tower was opened and already Goliath and his friends were up and about.

"Hey Serenity" Brooklyn greeted me first.

"What is it?" Goliath demanded suddenly coming over to me. "Something has angered you"

"Demona attacked earlier and tried to poison me, luckily I had Phoenix Tears, I drank them so I won't get sick"

"Michelle was smart to give you those" Lexington pointed out. Brooklyn shot his fellow clan mate an annoyed look and Led rolled his eyes. It wasn't hard to tell the two gargoyles liked my best friend.

A low growl emitted from Goliath and he headed towards the door to tower entrance.

"I'm coming along I want to see Demona's look of horror when she sees her plan failed" I said following after Goliath and Hudson followed.

"Remind me not to get on a dragon's bad side" Hudson joked.

His comment made me smile before I shifted to my dragon form. Goliath took to the sky first before Hudson and I followed after him. As we headed in the direction towards where Demona said she would be lightning flashed across the sky and the scent of rain filled the air.

The two male gargoyles and I landed on the roof with ease. Then we began to look around for her. Hudson noticed claw marks on the roof tiles and Demona's scent was fresh.

"She was here, within the last few minutes" the elder said. More lightning flashed and I heard the sound of another gargoyle's wings. Then a roar of anger got us to look up and a pissed off Demona flew from her perch ready to attack. Goliath shouted for me to take flight which I did as the two males turned and ran for it. A flash of red temporarily blinded my sight and I heard another laser followed by Goliath's yelp.

When I looked down after I regaining my vision I saw Goliath had been shot near his shoulder blade. He was injured and that infuriated me. He had broken brick chimney parts behind him and not caring for my safety I flew downwards and immediately landed in front of my mate. Demona gasped when she saw me and she saw the anger I wielded in my eyes. My tail swished back and forth in agitation just as Hudson got in front of me to shield me from Demona. He held his sword out and then female gargoyle held the laser gun pointed at the elder. She then fired it and Hudson used the sword to deflect the laser and it hit back at Demona.

She yelped and I chose that moment to turn to my injured mate and I gave Hudson a growl. The elder put his sword away and he helped Goliath to his feet. He had my beloved's arm around him and I nudged Hudson in the side telling him to move it. Hudson obeyed and I looked around looking for Demona. It didn't take long for the female gargoyle to appear and she had the laser gun pointed at me.

"Your only prolonging the inevitable dragon" Demona taunted.

I gave her a snarl just as she fired the laser gun once more and the laser bounced off my scales. Hudson and Goliath were able to get through a window and inside. I backed away not removing Demona from my sight. I then quickly returned to my human form and still had my wings upon my back and dove through the window and followed the scent trail of Goliath and Hudson. It led me to the basement and it didn't take long for me to find my mate and the elder. My wings vanished and I rushed over to Goliath.

He was in a weakened state and only his sleep could heal him. Till sunrise I would guard both my mate and Hudson with my life.

"You shouldn't have come Serenity, you'll only get hurt again" Goliath told me.

"Don't you dare even suggest it" I told the stubborn gargoyle. "I protect what is mine and mine alone"

"Took you long enough to acknowledge him as your mate lass" Hudson teased. I shot Hudson a blush and Goliath simply groaned and I caressed his cheek with my hand and placed my forehead against his.

"I love you" I told Goliath finally. "And I won't let you die now after waiting for so long to find you"

"Serenity, I" Goliath begun but I made him be quiet by placing a finger to his lips. We let Goliath rest until Hudson suggested with move and Hudson came over to help Goliath stand up. Demona called out for us to give up which we ignored and I eyed the basement for a way to escape. I saw a nearby window and I hurried over to it and gestured for Hudson to follow. The elder gargoyle hurried over while supporting Goliath and I traded places with him so he could smash the window. He succeeded and together the two of us were able to get Goliath safely outside.

We then went down through the sewer system and while Hudson helped Goliath walk, I kept an eye out for Demona in case she attacked. I could easily shift again and fight her if it meant keeping Goliath safe. Eventually Demona did find us and she shot her laser. The three of us got out of the way and we're running until we stopped above a small waterfall that was actually a way out of the sewers. Demona appeared behind us and Hudson suddenly grabbed hold of me while still supporting Goliath.

Hudson jumped over the waterway and we were submerged in the water below. Hudson and I swam to the surface and the elder gargoyle still had Goliath and my mate's head was above the surface so he could breathe. Together we swam towards shore and after getting onto dry land did Hudson let Goliath have a quick rest.

"Sunrise isn't far off you'll be alright" I told Goliath.

"Your lucky lad to have another mate as devoted as Serenity" Hudson added looking to me. "She is risking herself to keep you safe"

A smile came to Goliath's lips and I felt my face go red before returning to looking out for Demona. I hoped she got zapped by lighting. After allowing Goliath to rest Hudson and I helped him up to his feet once more and we continued onward. We came upon a cemetery and Hudson found a place where Goliath and I could hide. It was an empty mausoleum and once we were inside we let Goliath rest.

"Lass it's your turn to keep him safe" Hudson told me. "I will distract Demona"

"Be careful" I replied firmly.

"Oh I will lass" Hudson reassured me before heading outside with his sword out. I shut the doors but left them open enough so I could see the outside. I headed back to my beloved and sat myself beside him.

"I knew when I met you, you were special" Goliath began as he looked to me. "And I was right"

"Don't try making me cry now Goliath" I scolded him. But then I turned to look into his eyes. "But I loved you from the moment you saved my life, and I won't hurt you ever, you, the clan, our friends, never will you feel betrayal again, not while I'm alive"

I then shifted to my dragon form and licked Goliath's face with my tongue in affection. Goliath widened his eyes when I did this. I then wrapped my body around his and folded my wings around him. I placed my face against his and nuzzled him showing my love. Since he was still hurt the male gargoyle didn't do anything but I knew he was happy and that he felt safe with me at his side.

Suddenly Hudson's roar filled the night. The sound of metal against metal rang out and I bet Hudson was duking it out with Demona on the roof. I removed myself away from Goliath and gave my mate a questioning look. Goliath got to his feet and together we went outside.

Sure enough on the roof Demona and Hudson were still fighting. I let out a protest as Goliath began to scale the mausoleum wall and I followed. My beloved succeeded on getting onto the roof and he suddenly stopped Demona from firing the laser on Hudson. He begged her to stop but the female gargoyle hit Hudson first before doing the same to Goliath. I roared out as Goliath fell upon the roof onto his back and I quickly rushed over to him as Hudson managed to get in front of us and held Demona back.

I gave Goliath a lick and buried my face again this. A worried growl left my throat just as Hudson fell next to us. I turned to Demona and I roared at her loud enough that it made the building shake. I opened my wings which were larger than most of the gargoyles. I spread them out and gave Demona a challenging stare. If she even moved I wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Then the clouds cleared away and the sun rose. Demona along with Hudson and Goliath turned to stone. I wanted more than anything to stay but I felt my body getting tired. By the time it was dark Goliath would be alright.

I carefully took flight so I wouldn't crush Goliath and Hudson. I flew all the way back to my apartment and after taking a shower and changing clothes I headed to bed. I had today off and last night's events exhausted me. I slept until early afternoon and spend rest of the day working on my book. If things continued to go well I should have it published next year.

By the time I felt satisfied with today's work the sun was starting to set and I wondered how Goliath was doing. No doubt he would be healed and remembering finally telling the male gargoyle how I truly felt for him seemed unreal. Not long after eating dinner did I hear the sound of wings and Goliath's scent filled my nose. I made sure I had decent clothes on before pulling on my now dried leather jacket and went outside onto the roof.

Goliath looked well and relief swarmed through me.

"Are you alright?" I asked my beloved coming up to him.

"I am" Goliath replied.

He then suddenly picked me up bridal style which still made me blush every time he did that. He opened his wings and took flight into the night sky.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Somewhere where we can be alone" Goliath answered and his tone held affection within it. I felt my face go red at those words. My inner dragon chuckled as Goliath glided with ease over the city until he landed in some park.

"Isn't this the same park we came to after we met?" I asked turning to my mate as I recognized the surroundings.

"Yes it is" Goliath confirmed and we started walking until we came upon a lake.

"You truly love me?" Goliath asked turning to me.

"Yes" I answered looking to him. "I didn't want to tell about our mate bond until I felt the time was right"

Goliath placed a clawed hand against my face and stroked it with affection. I then surprised the gargoyle by suddenly leaping upon him and I threw my arms around his neck and I pressed my lips against his. His lips felt smooth against mine and it felt natural. I knew Goliath was pretty surprised I was the first kiss him, but it wasn't long until he responded.

He growled gently before I felt his arms wrap themselves around my body. He then licked my bottom lip with his tongue wanting entrance and I complied. When his tongue met with mine did a dance for dominance ensue and I was sadly losing. Goliath was a leader after all and dominance was in his blood. I didn't want our kiss to end but I needed a breather and I removed my mouth away from my beloved.

Goliath set me down onto my feet and brought me closer to him so he could hug me. He then wrapped his wings around my body.

"I love you my Warrior of Flame"

That got me to start crying and Goliath wiped my tears away before kissing me once more. This kiss was passionate and filled with love unlike the last one.

 _You must place your mark on him so Demona or any other female knows he is ours_ my dragon told me.

She was right now that I found my mate, Goliath needed to wear my mark. It was just a simple bite that would leave my scent. I just hoped my fangs were sharp enough to make the claim. When Goliath finished kissing me did I tell him.

"Would you prefer if I turned into my dragon form to claim me?" I asked my beloved.

"My bite wouldn't even penetrate your scales besides"

Goliath then gently turned my body so my back was in front of him.

"I've been wanting to mark you since I've met you my little warrior"

"Watch it I'm not little" I scolded my mate with a growl and Goliath chuckled. I pulled away my leather jacket and then pulled down the straps of my tank top exposing my bare shoulders to Goliath. Goliath gave a low growl that had lust in it and he wrapped his arms around my body so I could be held in place. He folded his wings around me so no one would see what was about to happen.

Goliath kissed my left shoulder and I shuddered in pleasure. He then licked my skin tasting it before his fangs sank into my flesh. The bite didn't hurt like I thought it would. Goliath took his time and after he felt enough was done he removed his fangs and licked the blood that emerged from his bite.

Goliath then picked me up and brought me to where his left shoulder was. Instinct made my fangs lengthen and I bit hard into Goliath's flesh. His blood entered my mouth and I was quick to swallow it before focusing on the task at hand. Goliath emitted a growl that sounded more like purring and it was pleasing to hear. Finally after a few minutes I released my bite from Goliath and my mark was successfully on him as was my scent. I had yet to see his mark and I hoped it wasn't big.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked my beloved.

"No you didn't" Goliath reassured. He then set me back down onto my feet and once more he caressed my face with his hand. Through the mate bond I felt his love for me and it was strong.

 _Now you should proceed with the actual union part_ my dragon teased.

I threw my perverted other half inside a metal cage I formed within my mind and ignored the intense blush that no doubt covered my face.

"What is it my warrior?"

"My dragon was suggesting we well ya know"

Immediately Goliath flushed red knowing what I meant. But he smiled at me and said.

"When we do join, we will do so when you feel the time is right my warrior"

"Thank you though I'll warn you right now when dragons mate sometimes a frenzy happens"

"I've heard about frenzies, I also know you yet have to come into heat"

When a dragoness came into heat it was when our fertility was the highest. If I wanted to join with Goliath without becoming pregnant it would need to before I came into heat.

"I think the others should be told about us" Goliath said. "Hudson already knows, he had a feeling we would mark one another tonight"

"He's a smart gargoyle, so I guess this means I'm part of the clan now huh?"

"You were always part of us my love" Goliath purred. He kissed my forehead and I giggled like a teenager when he did that. I then shifted to my dragon form and together both Goliath and I took flight heading back in the direction of the clock tower where we would tell the others the good news. And sure enough Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington hooted and hollered while Hudson gave me a kiss on the hand and he patted Goliath on the back. Bronx also knocked me over and licked my entire face.

Goliath took me back to my apartment before it got too late.

"Now that we are one, I'll will protect you with my life Serenity"

"And I will as well"

Goliath chuckled lightly before pressing another kiss against my lips and I blushed when he did that.

"Sleep well my Warrior of Flame"

"See you tomorrow my Beloved of Night"

Goliath then opened his wings and took flight. I watched till he was out of sight and got ready for bed and I looked forward to the future.


	7. Reawakening

**Serenity's** **POV**

I landed outside of the clock tower with ease. Snow covered my scales and before I took my human form I shook my body free of the cold substance. As usual Hudson was watching the television with Bronx laying beside him. Lexington, Brooklyn, and Broadway looked like they were ready go out for another night on the town.

They greeted me as usual and I did the same before climbing up the stairs and headed to where Goliath stood. My mate smiled when he saw me coming over to him.

"My Warrior of Flame" he greeted and bent down so we shared our usual greeting kiss.

"Oh man I wish I had a mate bond like you two share" Lexington whined.

I turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"One day you'll find the right female Lex"

"I sure hope so" Lex said looking down in the dumps. He then followed after Brooklyn and Broadway for their outing.

"Looks like you guys are settling up here well" Elisa interjected. Below she and Noah stood together.

Goliath picked me up before gliding over to my brother and his beloved. He then set me onto my feet.

"We are grateful you found us a new home" Goliath said to Elisa. "Isn't it time for you two to go on duty?"

"Yeah we're about to" Noah replied. "And you my friend better not hurt my sister"

"Quit being overprotective Noah" I growled.

Goliath chuckled and placed a hand on top of my shoulder.

"He's just looking out for you my love" I blushed and turned to my mate. "Besides I have been betrayed enough and I would never dare do so to your sister" Goliath reassured Noah looking to him.

"You two are a good match" Elisa added. She and Noah then took their leave and my dragon awoke from her slumber. She demanded a flight and I turned to Goliath.

"Want to take a flight, my dragon is being quite demanding"

 _Damn right we haven't had a chance to fly much lately_ she complained.

"Of course I was going to suggest that myself"

I flashed my beloved a grateful smirk before the two of us headed up the stairs and soon we came outside. I transformed into my dragon form and Goliath opened his wings. Together we took to the air and started our flight. Unlike Goliath I had to continually flap my wings so I could remain airborne. Goliath just simply glided with the air currents.

Despite the cold snow I was plenty warm since I had my dragon fire within me. After flying around for half hour we landed on a roof to take a break in Times Square. Everything was peaceful until a whole bunch of police cars appeared out of nowhere. I heard something shriek and whatever it was broke a fire hydrant and a geyser of water spilled into the air.

Both Goliath and I looked around to see what was causing this chaos and up ahead through neon lights the silhouette appeared and it glided to the ground. Below Noah and Elisa had their guns pointed at the unknown assailant. The being was strong enough to pick up a car which resulted in Noah and Elisa firing their weapons. The bullets bounced off the mysterious criminal and whatever it was, was created with metal. Realizing my brother was in trouble I opened my wings and flew towards the ground as did Goliath.

I coiled my body around my twin and Elisa just as Goliath came upon the being and slammed into it. The car landed on the snow covered street with a heavy thud. It was a good thing I backed myself away with Noah and Elisa.

Ahead Goliath still fought with the unknown creature and it wasn't long until my beloved was thrown backwards and he slammed into a truck. I hurried over to my mate and nudged him with my snout seeing if he was alright.

Goliath placed his hand on my snout and stroked it reassuring me he was alright. I then looked to see what had tossed him and the police lights lit up the creature. My eyes widened to see it was a gargoyle that was half machine.

The gargoyle saw Goliath and asked him.

"Rookery brother?"

Then the gargoyle opened a laser gun and had it pointed it at me and Goliath.

"You betrayed us"

Just as he fired the laser my brother got in front of me and Goliath in his dragon form. The laser bounced off his scales and Noah growled dangerously as did I. Goliath then leapt into the air and gave the machine gargoyle hybrid a kick in the gut which resulted the gargoyle being rolled backwards until he came to a stop. The gargoyle then fired his laser again and Goliath was able to avoid being hit. He was now locking talons and claws upon the other male gargoyle.

Noah nudged me in the side telling me we need to move and I nodded before we both hurried away out of harm's way. The two males continued to struggle until the hybrid threw Goliath away from him. Goliath landed back onto his feet with ease and he ducked just as another laser round was unleashed upon him. Goliath ducked as the laser hit the building behind him. But my mate fell to the ground due to ducking and the male gargoyle seized him and held my mate over him.

Suddenly a metal rim hit the gargoyle and Broadway shouted.

"Put him down ugly!"

Sitting on top of the overturned car was Broadway, Lex, Brooklyn, and Michelle who was in her phoenix form. Lex threw another rim to Brooklyn who then threw at the hybrid. At the same time Michelle shrieked and her flames sparked out before she took flight. She launched herself upon the hybrid with enough force to free Goliath. My mate rushed over to his fellow clan members as did I. I gave my mate a lick against his face and Goliath kissed my snout. Michelle flew back over to us and she unleashed another shriek. Her flames dimmed so they wouldn't burn everything around her.

"Why are you attacking us?!" Goliath demanded.

"You betrayed the clan and destroyed it"

So this gargoyle must be a former clan mate of Goliath's.

"We were all betrayed!" Goliath shouted.

"Too true" a familiar voice said.

I snarled as I saw Demona standing on the roof above us and Michelle shrieked as her flames came to life once more. Beside Demona were two robotic gargoyles and I immediately knew that she was partially responsible for the hybrid's existence. She was very knowledgeable with magic.

"You told these lies" Goliath hissed at his former mate. "I lived for my clan!"

"And they died for you" Demona sneered. "Smashed to dust by the humans you've trusted and now you have a half breed new mate!"

"Who will never dare hurt me like you did!" Goliath snarled. "And if you dare touch her I won't hesitate to end you myself Demona"

"We have each created our own clans Goliath, you have yours with your phoenix and half breed mate, and I have mine"

"You have no clan" Goliath growled. "You don't know the meaning of the word!"

He pointed a talon accusingly at her and Demona was about to tell the metal gargoyle something when the robotic one next to her placed a hand onto her shoulder and David Xanatos could be heard. Demona brushed him off and I tuned out Demona's anti human rant. I swear if I had to continue listening to this bitch I was going to crazy!

Goliath must have sensed my annoyance through our bond because he suddenly called out to Xanatos.

"Xanatos! I'm sure you can communicate me through your robots and I doubt you want to see anymore destruction done to your city perhaps we should move to someplace less fragile!"

Demona protested but Xanatos agreed before he took off with the other robot and Demona. The gargoyle followed after them. Michelle and I took flight after our foes and it wasn't long until Goliath and the others followed.

We ended up on landing on the Brooklyn Bridge and I didn't like the way things looked since the bridge was closed for construction. A red laser suddenly shot out of the sky and I was quick to take flight while Michelle fell into the pavement below with the others. Demona came out of the sky with Xanatos and the other robot alongside the hybrid gargoyle.

She fired the laser gun at me and it hit my scales. I unleashed a roar and flew towards her at a fast rate of speed. Michelle joined my side and a second later I swung my tail hard enough to send Demona downwards. I landed on the pavement which was covered with snow. Above Goliath continued his fight with his rookery brother while Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington fought off Xanatos and his other robot. Upon seeing Brooklyn in trouble Michelle want to aide the red skinned gargoyle while I focused my attention to Demona.

I stomped towards her and I had her pinned to the snow beneath my claws. I wasn't going to kill her but teach her a lesson. I took my human form and using all my strength I held Demona down. I tuned out the metal robot being destroyed thanks to Michelle and Lexington working together.

"You are weak half breed" Demona sneered.

"You're the one who is weak" I hissed feeling my eyes glowing. "You chose hatred over love and that hatred changed you"

"You lack hatred dragon it makes you weak"

"At least I'm not alone and I actually feel sorry for you" I told her. "But I'll make myself clear Demona, Goliath is my other half and you will not take him from me and if you do I will kill you even if I do not wish it, so I warn you now end your hatred for humans and live your life"

And with that I pulled myself off of her just as I saw Goliath and his brother fall. Broadway cried out and tears flooded my eyes as I rushed over to the railing. I no longer could see my mate and he was below the icy water. Michelle, Lex, and Brooklyn rushed to my side as well eying them water. Tears streamed down my face and I tried to jump but Brooklyn held me back.

"Goliath wouldn't want you to do that!" Brooklyn said.

I could only shriek in anguish and Brooklyn wrapped his wings around me to comfort me. Michelle flew over to Broadway and used her flames to free him. As he was freed did something come out of the water and my eyes widened to see it was the hybrid and he held Goliath in his arms. Brooklyn released me as the hybrid approached and when he stopped he placed Goliath down onto the snow. The others followed as Goliath coughed and I carefully got to Goliath's level and made sure he was indeed okay.

"Don't scare us like that again" I scolded him.

"I'm sorry my love and to the rest of you" Goliath said as Michelle landed next to Brooklyn.

"This ends now" Demona voiced out.

We all turned to see the female gargoyle back on her feet and she held her laser gun. I growled dangerously because my talk with Goliath's former mate didn't change her one bit. She was the same hateful demoness that I learned to loathe.

"Wait you said that destroying my brother is the only way to survive" the hybrid said to Demona. "Is that all it for us? Mere survival?"

"Isn't that enough?" Demona asked to the hybrid.

"No" Goliath as he stood up. "Gargoyles protect, it is our nature, our purpose, to lose that is to be corrupt, empty, lifeless"

"And what do you protect?" the hybrid inquired to Goliath. But Goliath didn't have the chance to respond because Demona fired the laser and the hybrid got in front of my mate and took the hit. He moved backwards and the blow was hard enough to send him over the railing. Goliath jumped off the railing and dove into the water. Demona landed ready to attack when suddenly her weapon was shot out of her grasp by Xanatos.

"I told you before I want them alive"

Suddenly Bronx came out of nowhere and threw himself onto Xanatos and knocked him over while Noah, Elisa, and Hudson arrived. Elisa and Noah had their weapons pointed at Xanatos who was pinned to the ground thanks to Bronx. However Xanatos simply activated his robotic suit and soon was flying through the air. He grabbed hold of Demona and flew off with her.

"Good riddance" I hissed as Noah came over to me.

"You okay sis?"

"I'm fine I just really can't stand that bitch" I growled referring to Demona.

"Same here she's nuts" Michelle added. She was back in her human state and looked burned out. She then turned to Brooklyn. "I had to protect what is mine"

Brooklyn was about to respond when Goliath emerged from the water. By the look on his face it would seem his brother didn't make it. I walked over to my beloved and Goliath didn't hesitate to bring me into a hug.

 **Michelle's POV**

"So" Brooklyn began shortly after returning to the clock tower. The sun would be coming up soon and Goliath had just returned from taking Serenity home. He eyed me and Brooklyn before smiling then he excused himself.

"What exactly did you mean by you protecting what is yours?"

I flashed the red skinned gargoyle a smirk before caressing his face with my hand.

"I protect my mate you silly thing"

"Ha! I knew it!" Broadway exclaimed.

Lex looked sad and I felt bad I wasn't his other half but perhaps I should introduce my younger sister to him. I shot Lex a wink and he nodded before excusing himself. Broadway whistled a tune and a second later he yelped because someone hit him on top of the head.

"So we're?" Brooklyn began and his face flushed red.

"You are my true mate Brooklyn, why do you think I've been so protective of you as of late?"

Brooklyn didn't say anything and I chuckled before bending down and I kissed his cheek. The male gargoyle then wrapped his arms around me as well as his wings.

"Thank you"

 **Serenity's POV**

Work was slow and I was glad when I clocked out and got home. The damn snow was getting on my nerves and it was annoying my dragon. I took a shower before getting into warm clothes and I watched as the sunset. Through the mate bond I felt Goliath waking up. There was no doubt he would be here shortly to visit as he tended to do after he awakened. I didn't have to wait long because I heard his wings and I pulled on my boots and went outside onto the roof.

Goliath landed with ease on the roof and he smiled when he saw me.

"My Beloved of Night" I greeted my mate as he approached me.

"My Warrior of Flame" Goliath replied before opening his wings and he folded them around me. Goliath had said gargoyle males did this with their mates and it was pretty romantic.

"I worried about you today are you doing okay after last night?"

"I will be but it still saddens me I lost my brother"

"I'm sorry Goliath"

"Losing a loved one is part of life my love" Goliath reassured me as he stroked my face. "And I'm sorry I scared you, for making you think you lost me in the water"

"Yeah you did scare me" I growled. "But your alive and that's all I give a damn about"

Goliath chuckled and he picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Goliath pressed his forehead against mine.

"Fate brought you into my life" Goliath began. "You are my light within the darkness Serenity, and it is you I will always protect"

"Don't get me crying again gargoyle" I scolded.

I then kissed him and he happily responded back. Fate indeed did bring us together and for that I was forever grateful.

 **And that wraps up Season 1!**

 **Season 2 will introduce Michelle's younger sister who will be paired with Lexington. Also the rating will go up since I plan on writing when Goliath and Serenity do join. Until next time my fellow readers!**


	8. Leader of the Pack

**Serenity's POV**

Eight months passed since the encounter with Coldstone. Eight months I've been mated to Goliath and things between us were going well. At the moment Michelle and I waited for the sun to set.

"This book is really good" Michelle praised holding a copy of my book. I finished "Moonlight" and it's launch had been a success. Already I was receiving fan mail asking when the next book would be published and I had yet to think of the plot line for book 2.

"I'm just surprised it's getting so much attention" I said with a blush.

"You're a talented writer Serenity, no doubt the others will enjoy it"

I had brought several copies for the clan to read. It was now late summer and Fall would set in shortly. I was about to respond to her comment when suddenly the roars of the gargoyles was heard. The door to the clock tower opened and our clan entered. Brooklyn gave an excited yelp when he saw Michelle and he rushed over to her. Michelle and the red skinned gargoyle were officially mates and Michelle came to see Brooklyn whenever she could. He called the phoenix shifter his "Firebird" while Michelle had yet to come up with a nickname for Brooklyn. Michelle greeted Brooklyn with a kiss which got Lex and Broadway to groan. Hudson chuckled and muttered.

"Young love"

Bronx barked in agreement and Goliath approached me.

"Sleep well?" I asked my handsome mate.

"As always my Warrior of Flame" he replied. He and I exchanged our usual greeting kiss before I held my book out for him.

"Is that?"

"Yep its finished I wanted to give you and the others a few copies to read"

"We already got ours!" Lex shouted and I turned to see he and Broadway had their books in their grasp. "This looks good Serenity!"

"It is I'm almost finished" Michelle joked.

"Hey no spoilers!" Broadway protested.

"Thank you Serenity" Goliath said taking his copy of "Moonlight". "I will treasure this"

"I just hope you like it if you find it boring it won't hurt my feelings"

Goliath chuckled before bending down and kissed my forehead. Suddenly Elisa and Noah came into the clock tower and the looks they wore meant something bad happened.

"What's up?" I asked my twin and Elisa.

"The Pack has escaped Rikers Island" Elisa answered.

"What?!" Lexington protested.

"Great nice wake up call" Brooklyn muttered.

"Damn straight" Michelle agreed.

"We gotta track them down now" Lex exclaimed. "Before the trail gets cold"

"How did it happen?" Goliath asked.

"Dingo and somebody dressed in black took them out quick and clean" Elisa explained. Lexington huffed before heading towards the door that led to the roof. Brooklyn gave Michelle a quick kiss before following after Lex. Bronx followed and we all went outside to watch the two gargoyles take flight with Bronx.

"I'm going to go after them to make sure they don't find themselves in a trap" Michelle told me and Goliath.

"Be safe my friend" Goliath told her.

"Will do"

Michelle then took her true form and flew off after Lex, Brooklyn, and Bronx.

"The pack won't be foolish to return to the studio" Goliath stated.

"Aye I think we have to trace this problem back to its source"

"The man who created the pack" Elisa agreed.

"Xanatos" Goliath growled.

An hour later Goliath, Hudson, Broadway and myself landed on the castle flooring. I were returned to my human form before we went on to investigate. Goliath opened the door that led within the castle and Owen stood before us.

"We're here to see Xanatos" Goliath stated.

"I'm afraid Mr. Xanatos isn't here" Owen replied calmly. "It isn't him you want anyway your business is with the pack, as it happens their social calendar shows them arriving at their studio anytime now"

"Damn!" I exclaimed realizing that Michelle, Brooklyn, and Lex were in trouble.

"We'll speak to Xanatos later" Goliath said before we all turned and took our leave. I just prayed that Michelle was okay alongside Brooklyn, Bronx, and Lex.

 **Michelle's POV**

I didn't like the ways things looked as Brooklyn and I followed after Lex. The olive colored gargoyle was hell bent on teaching the Pack a lesson. The studio was quiet when we entered it and already my inner phoenix was wary. Bronx suddenly growled just as the flooring beneath us shook and I tumbled over landing on top of my mate.

"Sorry love" I apologized to Brooklyn. Brooklyn gave a reassuring wave just as the floor opened up and some sort of aircraft emerged. When the lights dimmed down the door to the aircraft opened and one of the pack members came out. Lex snarled and was ready to attack but Brooklyn held him back. Soon four more of the Pack emerged and Lex overpowered Brooklyn and threw himself upon Wolf. He got knocked over and the fight was on.

I shifted to my phoenix form and decided Hyena would be my opponent. Hyena and her friends weren't expecting a large bird to be here because they were very surprised to see me here. Hyena got over her shock and she jumped into the air ready to use her sharp claws. I slammed into her hard and she went flying colliding against a metal wall. Her brother Jackal noticed this and used his claws to slice away some of my tail feathers.

I shrieked in anger and flew straight at Jackal and soon he was running around trying his hardest to pluck me off as I pecked the hell out of him. Suddenly Brooklyn grunted and I turned to see my mate was electrocuted thanks to Dingo.

I finished pecking Jackal before taking flight and I landed on Dingo's shoulders and started pecking him. But I didn't do much damage because I was grabbed by my tail feathers and was punched in the gut. I squawked before I was thrown on top of an unconscious Brooklyn, Lex, and Bronx. I soon felt dizzy and I too went out cold hoping Serenity would find us.

 **Serenity's POV**

By the time we arrived at Pack Media Studios it was deserted. But a fight definitely happened here because Michelle's feathers were all over the place. Suddenly a nearby phone rang and Broadway went over to it but looked to Goliath who nodded. Broadway picked up the phone and answered the call. Whoever it was made the conversation short and Broadway said afterwards.

"The Pack has them, Owen said they were being held on a oil tanker"

It was close to midnight so we didn't waste time leaving the studio and flew in the direction of the oil boat. I would need to be careful because oil mixed with fire was dangerous and Michelle would be wary too. Goliath roared out as we came upon the ship where the Pack was ready to fight. A laser was shot towards us and I roared a warning to Goliath, Hudson, and Broadway. We all separated from one another and I landed on the ship's surface next to Broadway.

Running got me and Broadway to turn around and we saw someone in a metal golden suit leapt over us and landed on the upper deck. Goliath chased after whoever it was before I nosed the ship floor with my snout trying to get the scent of the others. Up ahead was a valve that was chained down and no doubt the others were underneath. I nudged Broadway with my snout and he rushed over to the valve and started to pull at it. Wolf noticed this and tried to attack but I simply smacked him away using my tail.

Broadway resumed pulling at the valve until Hyena was thrown at him and the blow was hard enough to break the valve. Several oil barrels were also tossed about and oil began to leak out of them. Lex, Brooklyn, Michelle and Bronx climbed out of the hole and Lex threw himself in the air and began to attack Dingo. Michelle and Brooklyn went to help Lex while a blast suddenly lit up on several barrels of oil which resulted in a fire.

Hyena suddenly launched herself at me and I used my tail to trip her before going to help Hudson. He was fighting Wolf and I used my tail to grab Wolf's ankle and tossed him into the air. He landed on top of Dingo and a second later Wolf came upon me. I head butted him and he again was sent rolling backwards. Smoke came out of my nose before I flew to where Goliath was. As I landed beside him the golden suited being turned out to be a robotic Xanatos. The robot saw me alongside Goliath and he was about to attack when Lexington used a laser gun to shot a hole through the robot. The robot fell to its knees and Goliath giving the robot a good kick to the gut and the head flew off. The fire was getting worse and the pack decided it was time to leave. Lex gave chase and he perched himself up on the ship's railing.

But a blast of fire made him fall and another blast got Brooklyn to be thrown forward and he slammed against a metal pipe. Not caring about the Pack, Lex rushed over to Brooklyn and grabbed hold of his tail before the red skinned gargoyle got scorched. Broadway, Goliath, and Hudson approached the robotic head of Xanatos but it sparked to life with purple smoke surrounding it before it launched itself into the air.

Another explosion came from below deck and the ship wobbled. I opened my wings and took flight with the rest of my clan following behind including Michelle. Goliath grabbed Bronx before he got pulled under the water. Even though the Pack got away we would see them again no doubt.

 **Next Night**.

I headed home after last night's fiery adventure and managed to get some sleep. The work day passed with ease and I just landed on top of the clock tower. The sun had already set and already the television could be heard from within.

"There she is!" Broadway exclaimed and a second later he, Brooklyn, and Lex surrounded me asking a bunch of questions about "Moonlight". I was glad they were enjoying the book but I told them I wasn't going to spoil anything for them and they whined. I found Goliath in the next room sitting on a chair and he was reading his copy of my book.

"How is it?" I asked my mate.

"Very well written and the story is very good I can see why it's launch was successful" Goliath replied. He then shut the book and stood up. He placed a clawed hand onto my shoulder. " I'm very proud of you Serenity"

I blushed at his compliment.

"I already have in mind what to write for the next book" I told him.

"You're a talented writer my Warrior of Flame"

"Glad I exceed your expectations my Beloved of Night"

Suddenly my inner dragon gave a feral snarl which alarmed me.

What is the matter with you?

I am sorry but we've been mated to Goliath for eight months and I felt a spark of lust a second ago

Oh crap. That wasn't good news. What my dragon meant soon she and I would succumb to a mating frenzy. It was a good thing I just went through my heat cycle.

"Are you alright my love?" Goliath asked with worry.

"It's nothing" I replied flushing red.

"Don't you hide something from me Serenity what has you so rattled?"

"A frenzy" I admitted. "It won't be long until it happens"

"I see" Goliath replied. He then smirked in a way that made me go even redder.

"Hey don't start getting perverted thoughts I already deal with a perverted dragon!" I exclaimed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about my love joining with the one you love is a special moment" Goliath said before he pulled me towards him and he wrapped his wings around me. He took my hands into his and looked into my eyes.

"You were able to control yourself when you came into heat and stayed clear of me, you will be able to control this as well"

"I didn't like being away from you when I was going through my heat phase"

"You are a strong dragoness Serenity, I've seen it"

He then pulled me into his chest and he embraced me. I hugged him back and felt Goliath stroke my hair.

"When we do join my little warrior, I'll show you then how much you are loved"

Goliath then kissed me after he said those words and I felt a few tears slide down my face. There weren't tears of sadness but tears of joy.


	9. Halloween

**I skipped a few episodes and the hilarious Mirror episode will happen after the next one even though it won't be in order lol.**

 **Serenity's POV**

I'm couldn't believe how fast time went. It was now Halloween and a lot has happened since our encounter with the pack. Xanatos had hired a Geneticist to recreate replicas of my clan mates and the experiment was successful. Only Elisa's brother fell victim to the experiment and was no longer human but a panther gargoyle hybrid. Elisa had been devastated and thank god Noah was there to comfort her. Other crazy things happened to which was a too long of a list to repeat.

Michelle's sister Hannah would be returning to the states next week. Hannah was seven years younger than Michelle and looked exactly like her older sister except her eyes were brown instead of blue. Hannah was smart and was on her way to becoming an archaeologist. I had a feeling Lexington would be attracted to her.

Also in the past month some huge red wolf has been wandering through the streets in New York.

"I seriously feel like an idiot in this costume Michelle" I growled after she finished helping me into the dress.

There was a book series called "A Song of Ice and Fire" by George R. R. Martin and Daenerys Targaryen was my favorite character. Michelle had made the Mother of Dragons wedding dress when she marries Khal Drogo. The dress was a halter top design and the color my favorite which was silver. Two silver bracelets were on my upper arms and my hair was now curly with braids in them. I wore matching flats on my feet.

"Goliath won't be able to keep his eyes off you" my best friend teased. She decided to be a vampire wearing a spaghetti strapped white dress with a black cape flowing behind it. She wore attachable fangs and no doubt Brooklyn was going to go nuts when he saw her. The sun would be setting shortly so we left my apartment and headed to the clock tower.

When we arrived at the police station Elisa was dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast while Noah was her prince. Noah wolf whistled when saw my costume and I shot him a death glare and Elisa elbowed his side. I shot her a thankful look before Michelle and I headed up to the clock tower.

We arrived outside to where the gargoyles were and they weren't out of their sleep. We didn't have to wait long because their stone forms started to crack and a second later they woke up. Goliath as usual did his signature roar while the others stretched their wings. It was Brooklyn who first noticed us. His face went blood red when he saw Michelle and I smirked.

"Nice costumes ladies" Lex praised.

"Lex you'll be happy to hear my sister is coming home next week, she'll love to meet all of you, and I think you'll like her if you know what I mean"

Michelle nudged Lexington playfully in the side and he turned red. I approached Goliath and he smiled lovingly at me.

"You look beautiful my Warrior of Flame"

"Thanks" I said with a blush.

"Have fun on your date Dragon Girl" Michelle teased before she followed after Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lex.

Hudson went inside and Bronx followed behind him leaving me alone with my mate.

"You do look very beautiful Serenity" Goliath said again. He placed a finger under my chin and made me look up into his eyes. "But your always were beautiful"

"Romantic much?" I teased him with a smirk.

Goliath chuckled before suddenly scooping me into his arms and he took flight.

"Where would you like to go?" Goliath asked.

"You pick" I suggested and Goliath nodded before continuing to glide. Eventually he landed near a street party and some couples were dancing. Nobody fled when my beloved landed and he folded his wings like he always did before offering me his arm which I took.

"I think I like this Halloween custom of yours" Goliath confessed as he approached the spot where people were dancing. Brooklyn and Michelle were in the group of dancers which didn't surprise me. Goliath brought up my right hand to his lips and kissed it.

"May have this dance my Warrior of Flame"

"Yes my Beloved of Night" I replied.

He continued to hold my right hand as we both bowed to one another and my mate placed his arm around my waist while I rested my hand near his shoulder and the two of us began to dance. For a gargoyle Goliath danced well and I followed his lead with ease. Nearby Michelle wolf whistled and I rolled my eyes as my other half and I continued our waltz. Nearby Noah and Elisa were dancing away too.

After the waltz a slow dance played and Goliath had no clue how to dance so I had to show him. I placed his hands so they were wrapped around my waist while I simply placed mine onto his chest and we both danced with the flow of the music. After a few more dances the other couples began to leave so Goliath offered his arm out and I didn't hesitate to latch onto his muscles. He was well built and my dragon teased me and I ignored her.

"We should go on these outings more often" Goliath suggested.

"It's called dating beloved"

Goliath chuckled before someone dressed in a werewolf costume decided to scare us. Goliath's eyes lit up and I held him back.

"It's someone in a costume" I reassured him.

"Yeah sorry for scaring you guys" the guy in the costume said. "Nice costumes by the way"

He then left and Goliath turned to me.

"What is it?"

"Last night Xanatos approached me wanting to help him catch this mysterious wolf like creature, I refused but decided to see the beast myself, the creature has a necklace called the Eye of Odin and it apparently transformed his human mate into the wolf itself"

"Holy crap!" I protested.

"And what's worse Fox is dying"

"You can't always believe what that snake says my love" I told Goliath.

"I know" Goliath said with a sigh. "But that creature is still a danger to my castle, my city, and if Xanatos speaks the truth if someone like him can love perhaps there is still hope for this world"

"If you want to help him I'm fine with it but I'm coming with you"

"I wouldn't ask for more my Warrior of Flame" Goliath told me stroking my face.

"Good"

Both Goliath and I turned to see Xanatos emerge from the shadows.

"You're lucky we just want to help your mate Xanatos" I growled.

"And I appreciate that Serenity, because I understand how you feel for Goliath like I do with Fox"

"The mate bond between a dragon shifter and gargoyle is more precious than you think" Goliath said.

Xanatos nodded before holding up a handheld device and said Fox wasn't far. Goliath and I then headed in the direction where Fox supposedly was. We arrived outside a building with people running away in fright. Michelle, Brooklyn, Lex, and Broadway stood outside as well but Goliath told them to stay where they were.

I followed after my mate as he went inside and we proceeded with caution. Xanatos came inside and closed the doors behind us. We continued to look for Fox until her growls notified us of p her presence. My eyes went wide when I saw her and she was a huge red colored she-wolf. She snarled before leaping down and Goliath was quick to grab me and into the safety of his arms. Fox threw herself upon Xanatos and he was knocked over onto his back. As Fox scooped Xanatos into her claws Goliath ran forward and grabbed hold of her pulling her away from Xanatos.

My mate continued to hold onto the she-wolf and they both destroyed a table. Goliath then was picked up by Fox and she threw him hard enough that he went through the door and I heard him slam into car outside.

I picked up the skirts of my dress and ran outside. Goliath was already back on his feet and the others joined him. Fox suddenly appeared behind me and I protested when she grabbed me into her claws. Goliath's eyes lit up and he body slammed Fox hard enough that got her to release me. I landed onto my feet with ease. Fox then fled and began to scale a wall and Goliath quickly followed after her.

"Mind a lift?" Broadway asked me.

I nodded and he picked me up into his arms and his wings sprouted from underneath his jacket. He glided with ease and Xanatos followed by using his robotic suit that had a rocket attached to it. Once on the roof I thanked Broadway just as Fox showed herself to me and Xanatos who had just landed beside me.

Xanatos tried to plead with her and at first Fox seemed to notice it was her beloved but she then eyed me. She snarled before launching herself into the air and before she could even touch me Goliath was able to grab her and throw her away from me. Fox weakly got to her feet and Goliath rushed at her and held her against the neon sign causing electricity to stun Fox. Xanatos hurried forward and he grabbed hold of the Eye of Odin. Electricity continued to spark and Goliath was thrown backwards as was Xanatos.

I rushed over to Goliath and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and we watched as Fox continued to snarl in pain as she was electrocuted. Then she fell onto all fours and she shrieked in pain before her fur disappeared and she returned to her human form. She was naked thanks to the transformation and Michelle suddenly rushed past us and she covered Fox with her cape. A helicopter landed on the roof and Owen came out of it.

Xanatos breathed a sigh of relief before Goliath turned to him.

"The Eye give it to me"

"A trade?"

"Let's just say I don't trust you with it"

Xanatos nodded before handing over the cursed necklace to Goliath.

"Now you know my weakness" Xanatos added.

"Only you would regard love as a weakness"

Xanatos frowned before he went over to Fox and scooped her into his arms. Brooklyn and Lex appeared with Broadway alongside us as Xanatos walked away. Michelle walked over to Brooklyn and placed a hand over his.

"It's all over" Goliath said turning to all of us. "Let's go home"

He placed an arm around me and it wasn't long until I was in his arms and he soon took flight with the others following behind. It was still a bit until sunrise so I invited Goliath to my apartment which he didn't seem to mind. Brooklyn, Lex, Broadway and Michelle still wanted to do more Halloween stuff.

"Some night huh?" I asked my mate as I opened the door that led from the roof into my apartment.

"It was an interesting one" Goliath agreed. He looked around my apartment in interest and I chucked at his curiosity. I pulled off my flats as my mate walked over to my computer where I worked when it came to my writing.

"Don't break that beloved I need it if you wish to see the next book" I teased as I sat down onto my couch.

"You call this a computer I believe?" Goliath inquired turning to me.

"Yep in ten years that old thing will be junk probably" I said with a chuckle. "We already have laptops now"

Goliath nodded and I was about to say something else when I felt my inner dragon warn me

 _Be prepared because I can't hold back what is to come_

 _I can't go into the frenzy now!_ I protested.

 _You have some more time before the actual frenzy but your about to get a little lust filled I suggest you let Goliath know and let him calm you down_

As soon as she finished speaking I felt the lust she spoke about. I growled and Goliath immediately got alarmed.

"What is it Serenity?" he asked as he approached.

"It's complicated but I'm having a lust episode"

"Do you mean you are about to enter the frenzy?" Goliath asked.

"No its just my hormones" I answered. "And I'm trying not to lose control of myself"

Goliath was silent for a second before saying.

"May I help you regain control?" he asked.

"Just don't go overboard" I answered giving my consent.

Goliath nodded before suddenly crouching down and he eyed the skirt of my dress. He then gently peeled it upwards and stopped at my mid thigh level. Goliath then began to kiss my thigh and I couldn't help the moan that came out of my lips. Goliath purred in satisfaction as he continued to kiss my thigh before proceeding to lick it with his tongue.

 _Damn he's good_ my dragon said and I silently agreed with her.

I then growled to my mate wanting him to do more. Goliath removed his lips from my thigh and pulled the dress skirt back down. He then stood up and he held his hand out to me and I took it. He then gently turned me around so my back was pressed against him. He wrapped both arms around my body and Goliath began to plant kisses alongside my left shoulder. My body shivered in delight as Goliath did this. The gargoyle then went to gently biting and licking from the left shoulder to the right. While he did this I placed my hand again his cheek and stroked it. Goliath then turned me around so I was facing him and he caressed my face.

"I love you my Warrior of Flame more than you know"

Goliath then wrapped his arms around me and he took my lips into his for a breathtaking and passionate kiss. It wasn't hard to follow the pattern of his kiss against my lips. His tongue joined with mine in a slow dance and which was romantic in my mind.

We continued our kiss until we both stopped to breathe. My lust was gone and thanks to my mate I could control myself now.

"How are you feeling now?" Goliath inquired.

"Much better thank you" I told him stroking his face.

"I intend to do more when we join" he said taking my hand it one of his. I blushed and Goliath chuckled before wrapping his wings around me.

"I seriously think my book turned you into a romantic" I teased.

"It gave me ideas to show my affections for you Serenity" Goliath stated. "Which is why I ask you this, will you be the mother of my children should you ever conceive?"

That got me to widen my eyes and I held back tears. Damn me and my stupid hormones!

"Yes" I replied.

"That is how much I love you Serenity to ask you that, and you will be a good mother to our child"

I pulled Goliath down and kissed him catching him off guard. But Goliath only responded with the love he held for me and this was one Halloween I wouldn't ever forget.


	10. Vows

**There's a sex scene in this chapter feel free to skip if your not comfortable with it! Also the mate frenzy idea came to me from reading Jessie Donovan's books so the original plot line belongs to her!**

 **Serenity's POV**

"Gah I can't believe I'm actually doing this" I told my fellow clan mates. In my hands I had a dragon statue that held its wings out, its mouth was opened showing it's fangs and within the dragons front claws was a single black pearl. Whenever a dragon took a mate a token representing love was usually given to their other half.

The black pearl represented Goliath because he was my Beloved of Night.

"You shouldn't be lass, that is a fine gift for Goliath to have" Hudson reassured me placing a hand onto my shoulder.

"He'll definitely like it" Brooklyn agreed.

"You guys rock" I told my friends before going to hide the statue until Goliath returned. Xanatos apparently wanted to speak to my mate alone about something. After successfully hiding my gift I sensed my mate's presence through the mating bond. He had just returned from his meeting with Xanatos.

My beloved was talking with Hudson when I found him. As I approached Goliath smiled as he always did upon seeing me and he excused himself from Hudson.

"My fierce warrior" Goliath greeted.

"I won't stay too long since sunrise is approaching" I said "What did Xanatos want?"

Goliath sighed and I could tell something was bothering him.

"Xanatos is marrying his mate tomorrow night and wishes for me to Best Man"

"That's f**ed up" I growled.

Goliath chuckled at my swearing before continuing.

"Demona will be there since she is Maid of Honor, and since she has tried numerous times to kill you, Xanatos said you may join me"

"Do you think you'll go?" I inquired.

"I don't want to but I must return something I no longer need to Demona, will you come with me tomorrow night?"

"You already know I will my Beloved of Night" I answered my mate.

"Thank you my love with you at my side I'll feel less stressed"

I was about to reply when my dragon growled and I did too.

"Damn" I swore and Goliath became worried.

"What is it my warrior?"

"The frenzy" I answered. "It won't be long until it happens"

 _It will happen within the next few days when I don't know, only you coupling with our mate will satisfy our natural instinct to mate_ my dragon informed me.

"Are you able to control yourself?" Goliath asked.

"Yeah for now but soon I will need to mate" I confessed with embarrassment.

"Then I will satisfy you when you are ready" Goliath teased with a smirk. I smacked his arm playfully before I growled wanting a kiss. Goliath complied and we shared a quick kiss before we parted ways. The sun would be rising shortly and I needed some sleep. Today I was off from work and would need my rest.

I slept in until early afternoon and spent the day writing the second book in the "Moonlight" series. The second book would be about where life picked off after book one. Only this time the second book would revolve around a new couple who fall in love despite from being from enemy packs.

I worked until late afternoon and I took a shower before deciding what I would need to wear to Xanatos's wedding. I chose a silver dress that had straps on the shoulders. I put my hair into a braid and slipped into silver flats that had been a gift from my mother on my last birthday.

I chose my black leather jacket to wear and I stashed a hidden vial of Phoenix Tears in case Demona pulled a fast one. After I felt satisfied with my attire I left my apartment and went to the clock tower using my motorcycle.

Five minutes later I patiently waited for Goliath and the others to wake up. I made sure my gift for Goliath was still hidden which it was before I went outside and leaned against the wall watching the sun set.

A few seconds later the gargoyles woke and stretched their wings before moving about. Broadway wolf whistled when he saw what I was wearing and Brooklyn smacked his shoulder to shut him up. Hudson and Lex chuckled behind their claws while Goliath walked over to me.

"You look beautiful as always my Warrior of Flame"

"Moonlight definitely made you a romantic" I scolded him.

"I just finished it actually" Goliath stated as we walked inside the clock tower. "I look forward to the second book"

"Already working on it" I boasted.

Goliath chuckled before he opened a door to a room where he kept the Eye of Odin, the Grimorum, and next to the book was a broken half of an object. Goliath growled and I placed a hand onto his arm. Goliath turned to me and showed me the object after picking it up.

"Demona gave me this long ago as a symbol of her love before everything happened, I don't want it any longer now that I have you Serenity"

"I actually have something for you but I'll give it you after we get back from the wedding"

"I look forward to your gift my Warrior of Flame" Goliath purred before we headed outside.

Once we were out of the clock tower Goliath took me into his arms and took flight. We landed a few minutes later on the castle grounds where Xanatos and Owen waited for us. Xanatos looked nice in his tux and my dragon agreed with me.

"Thank you Goliath" Xanatos greeted coming over to us. "You don't know how much this means to me, you look very nice Serenity"

I replied with a nod while Xanatos handed over the ring to my mate. Goliath took the ring before taking my hand into his and went headed inside. The ceremony space was decorated beautifully and Fox looked nice in her wedding get up.

 _That dress isn't my style but on Fox it suits her_ my dragon told me as everyone got into place so the ceremony could start. A judge would officiate the ceremony and just as the ceremony was about to start did Demona show up. The judge gasped when he saw her and I held back a growl.

"I'm only attending this farce because Xanatos insisted and I need him as an ally, I neither know or care why you two are here" Demona said eying me and Goliath.

 _Hateful bitch_ my dragon hissed. I agreed with my other half as the ceremony began. Goliath stepped forward and stood beside Xanatos until it was time for the vow exchange. He gave Xanatos the ring and Demona did the same for Fox. Demona then backed away as Xanatos and Fox were named husband and wife. She headed outside and Goliath took my hand into his and we followed after the female gargoyle.

"I no longer need this" Goliath said to his former mate handing the object to her. Demona took it without argument and she suddenly chuckled darkly.

"Goliath! You and your half breed mate are sentimental fools! You both fell right into our trap and now that I have the Phoenix Gate! I intend to use it!"

I swore as Demona placed the two Phoenix Gate halves together and began to chant it's incantation. The gate began to light up and Goliath was quick to grab hold of me just as Xanatos and Fox came over to us followed by Xanatos's father. A flash of light later we all stood in a wooded area and I had a feeling we went back in time.

Demona took flight and I shifted to my dragon form and took to the air with Goliath following after. We chased after the evil gargoyle until she began to chant the spell for the Phoenix Gate once more. A sphere of fire emitted from the gate and Goliath tried to stop Demona but she was gone before he even got close to her. Goliath let out a frustrated growl before calling me to follow him.

My beloved led us to a medieval castle and my gut was right we had traveled back in time to Goliath's era before coming to New York. We both landed on top of a tower and I resumed my human form.

"This is your time before the Vikings destroyed your clan isn't it?" I asked Goliath.

"Indeed it is but I don't know why Demona brought us here and what her purpose is" Goliath confirmed. Suddenly a shadow flew overheard and it was Demona. Goliath's eyes lit up and we went to the tower edge to see what was going on.

My eyes went wide as Demona landed before a younger Goliath. I watched as she and Goliath hugged one another and he wrapped his wings around her.

"Now that's pretty sweet" I told Goliath turning to him. "Even in this time your still a romantic"

Goliath blushed before a familiar voice got us to turn.

"Your away from your post lad" Hudson said. Hudson used to be the leader of Goliath's clan until he passed the torch onto Goliath. "I said the embattlement not the tower"

This Hudson wasn't blind in one eye yet and his eyes widened when he saw me beside my mate and then he looked below. Alarmed Goliath hurriedly placed a clawed hand onto Hudson's mouth so he wouldn't attract attention. My mate explained the situation to Hudson as best as he could and no doubt the younger Hudson was damn confused. Hell I would have been!

Thankfully Hudson believed us.

"So this is your new mate lad?" the younger Hudson asked eying me with interest.

"Yes her name is Serenity and she is a dragon shifter" Goliath beamed proudly at me.

"I can smell human blood in her but that doesn't matter you're a lovely creature lass"

"Thanks" I replied.

Suddenly I saw Demona below us and she held the Phoenix Gate. But it was her younger self and Goliath came over with Hudson. Suddenly the familiar sphere of fire appeared before the younger Demona and I growled as the evil bitch from the future emerged from the flaming gate.

"Demona" Goliath hissed.

"Who?" Hudson inquired as the gate's magic disappeared.

The younger Demona backed away not believing her eyes and as Demona talked with her younger self I saw the younger Goliath nearby. I nudged my mate in the side with my elbow just as the Demona from the future held her Phoenix Gate and began to chant the spell. The gate activated and Hudson took flight so he could distract the younger Goliath.

My Goliath scooped me into his arms before taking flight and we were able to get into the gate before it closed. We arrived in the same setting but only a few years later. Just as Goliath set me onto the ground did Demona strike. She used her tail to slap my mate across the face and he fell to the ground.

I snarled at Demona and I felt my eyes glow with anger before I rushed over to Goliath. The younger Demona was confused at what was going and her future self approached her.

"Yes I am you, your future self, and that female is a half breed"

Pissed off I stood up and stormed over to the future Demona and slapped her hard across the face and then punched her in the gut. This made her release the Phoenix Gate and I was quick to snag it.

"Call me a half breed once more and I'll end you" I hissed before turning to the Demona from the past.

"Look below" I told her. The younger Demona obeyed and came over and looked over the edge. Below was the aftermath of destruction of Goliath's clan.

"Your future self created this tragedy, she made a bargain with the captain of the guard and he ended up betraying the humans that used to live in this castle, afterwards the clan was destroyed by the Vikings, after Goliath returned from pursuing the enemies it was too late"

I then turned to the younger Demona.

"The Magician didn't realize the princess was still alive and he had already cast a spell that made the survivors of the clan go into a long sleep" I then placed a hand onto the stone Goliath next to me. "A sleep that made your beloved sleep at night, yes there is evil in this world and some of it resides in humans, but not all humans are bad"

"Don't listen to her!" the future Demona snarled getting to her feet. "She's trying to manipulate you!"

"You f**k off!" I snarled at future Demona. "You shouldn't have stooped as low to this, trying to manipulate your past self!"

"She's half human, she's trying to poison your thoughts! I am what you'll become!"

"I will never become like you!" the younger Demona hissed jerking her arm out of her future self's grasp. Her eyes glowed red and the two females started to fight. Meanwhile I went back to Goliath and helped him to his feet. I gave him the Phoenix Gate before I saw the younger Demona about to be attacked by her future self.

I hurriedly got in front of her and the younger Demona. I grabbed hold of future Demona's arm and as I was about to deal with her, the younger Demona body slammed her future self. Future Demona landed onto her back and was unconscious.

"Thanks" I told Demona's past self.

She nodded before she went over to past Goliath's stone form.

"Go talk to her" I suggested to Goliath. My mate nodded and he walked over to the younger Demona. I tuned out their conversation and transformed to my dragon form. I then used my tail to scoop the future Demona into my grasp and placed her onto my back. Even though I didn't like her leaving the future Demona here was cruel. Goliath returned to my side and he stroked my face. The past Demona came over and she used her Phoenix Gate to send us back to where Xanatos, Fox, and his father were waiting.

As Goliath talked to Xanatos I felt a tap on my scaly hide and I turned to the younger Demona.

"Love him like I never could after my hatred for humans blackened my heart"

I nodded as Goliath came beside me with Xanatos and his entourage. Goliath held the future Phoenix Gate and chanted its spell. The sphere of fire surrounded us and a few minutes later we all stood in the castle courtyard. I gently lowered my body and placed Demona onto the ground. I then returned to my human form and came to Goliath's side.

Demona woke up and she hissed realizing her plan failed. She then opened her wings and took flight.

"Her past self was nicer" I muttered.

"And you helped persuade her to not become like her future self my Warrior of Flame" Goliath said turning to me. I flashed my beloved a smirk before he took me into his arms and he took flight heading back to the clock tower.

When we arrived Michelle was playing cards with Lex, Broadway, and Brooklyn. Hudson was reading my book for a change and Bronx was sound asleep on the floor.

"You're girl is beating me!" Lex protested as Goliath and I walked past.

"She's my mate Lex" Brooklyn corrected.

"I thinks it's time I gave you my gift" I told Goliath leading him to where I had the statue hidden. I made him stay back while I retrieved the statue and when Goliath saw it his eyes widened.

"The pearl the dragon holds represents you my Beloved of Night"

"Serenity this is one token of your love I will treasure always thank you"

Goliath and I then headed to the room where the other magical artifacts were. He first placed the Phoenix Gate back into its proper spot before placing the statue on another pedestal. Goliath then drew me into a hug and his wings folded around me.

I buried my head against his chest and enjoyed being in his arms. Then Goliath suddenly picked me up and he had a smirk on his face.

"What's with the smirk?" I asked feeling my face turn red.

"I want to show my love for you Serenity if you wish it"

 _He means sex and I suggest you take it_ my dragon stated.

Now my face was definitely red.

"Uh is there someplace where we can be alone?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure we don't want to do what you're planning here"

"Will your home suffice?"

I nodded and Goliath kissed my forehead before setting me back onto my feet. We casually walked out of the clock tower and my mate picked me up bridal style once more. We arrived at my apartment shortly afterwards and it was still far from sunrise. Goliath had to sit me down onto my feet so we could enter my home.

"My bed will be destroyed if we ya know" I said.

"I understand" Goliath reassured me.

I went to my bedroom and found some old but yet clean and comfortable sheets, pillows, and blankets that could be used. I returned to the living room and Goliath was looking through some of my books while I prepped the living room floor. I was damn nervous about what was going to happen.

 _Relax_ my dragon told me and I blushed before returning to my bedroom. I made sure Goliath wasn't looking while I changed out of my clothes and got into a silver nightgown that had straps on the shoulders. It went all the way to my feet and it was a favorite of mine. Taking a breath I left my bedroom and came into the living room.

Goliath looked up and his eyes widened. I shyly approached the gargoyle and let him eye my body. Already I felt wet and my dragon got excited. Goliath walked over to me and placed a clawed hand underneath my chin lifting it up so I could look into his eyes.

"I will be gentle Serenity" he said. I nodded before I pressed my lips against his. Goliath responded back and he stroked my face with one of his clawed hands careful to not scratch me. The kiss was gentle and I wrapped my arms around Goliath's neck. Goliath had his hands wrapped around my waist and I felt him fist the nightgown.

Goliath then pressed his tongue into my mouth and he suddenly lifted me upwards and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us towards the sheets and blankets that I set up on the living room floor. After a dance of tongues we broke apart to catch our breath. I was already flustered and Goliath smirked.

He then placed me back onto my feet and I was quick to turn the lights off before returning to his side. The gargoyle's eyes glowed in the dark and I felt mine did as well. Goliath then placed his hands at the bottom of the nightgown and began to pull it upwards. The material passed my legs and I lifted my arms and Goliath pulled the gown over my head. He tossed it to the floor and he eyed my now naked body standing before him.

My nipples were already hard and Goliath purred.

"You are so beautiful my Warrior of Flame"

He then kissed me briefly on my lips before he made his way downwards to my breasts. I gave a low groan when his lips kissed the tops of my breasts before he gently took a nipple into his teeth and began to suck. This got me to let out a moan in which Goliath replied with another purr. He massaged my other breast while he continued to suck my nipple.

After tiring with my right breast he went on to my left and did the same routine. He then gently placed his hands onto my bare back and he lowered me until my back was on the sheets. I growled impatiently and Goliath said.

"Soon my love"

The gargoyle then went to my breasts and then licked them including my nipples. I arched my back in delight as Goliath continued to lick his way down my body. He licked at any spot of bare flesh he could find. When he came to my thighs he picked my right leg so it rested in his claws before proceeding to lick and kiss the inner thigh area. He then did the same to my left leg before gently pressing his body against mine.

It was my turn to show him my love and I pressed my lips against his. Goliath gave a low growl and I was quick to move on. I kissed my way down his chest and that got him to shiver. I chuckled knowing he was enjoying this as much as I was. I stopped my kisses when I reached his upper stomach and I then lay on my back once more. Goliath then proceeded to my womanhood which was wet and ready for what was to come.

Goliath first kissed my entrance before he tongue slid inside me. I finally screamed his name and my back arched. As his tongue moved skillfully inside me I fisted the sheets and tried hard no to shriek out my ecstasy. By the time Goliath finished I was a panting mess.

"Are you alright?" Goliath asked.

"Yeah" I reassured him.

"This is your first time isn't it?" he asked.

"Was saving myself for you my Beloved of Night"

Goliath smiled and he gave my lips a quick peck before he started to undo the loincloth he wore around his waist. It slid off with ease and I saw his manhood for the first time. I blushed at the sight of it and thankfully Goliath distracted me by kissing me again.

He positioned himself and he placed my legs so they were comfortably around his waist. Goliath had his wings folded against his back so they wouldn't be damaged during our love making.

"Are you ready my love?" Goliath asked.

I nodded and Goliath smiled before taking my lips into his and he gently pushed himself inside me. I felt the barrier of my virginity break and I was surprised he could even fit inside me. My walls stretched to accommodate his length and I wrapped my arms around Goliath's neck as I encouraged him to make the first move.

Goliath started a slow and soothing rhythm with gentle thrusts that I was able to follow. I became lost in the bliss of his movements inside me and as though he sensed what I wanted Goliath lifted my right leg so it rested on his shoulder and he soon was deeper within me. There were many times I arched my back and I would moan.

Goliath then suddenly rolled our bodies and so I could be on top of him. His wings didn't get hurt during the time he reversed rolls. They were now wrapped around me covering my naked body from the world and only to his eyes.

"It's your turn my Warrior of Flame"

I nodded and I placed Goliath's claws so they rested on my waist before I began to move my body in a similar rhythm like he did. The gargoyle enjoyed my technique because he would either growl or sigh as I made love to him.

For the next few hours we both took turns making love to one another and I had to let my dragon out so her sexual needs were met. Her love making was more animalistic but Goliath liked it and by the time it was all over my body was sweaty as well as sore. I was also exhausted and I needed sleep. Goliath held me in his arms as I slept.

"My love"

I woke when Goliath called me. My mate stood at the window and I knew sunrise was approaching. I got to my feet and wrapped a sheet around me as I walked over to Goliath.

"I must go sunrise comes"

"I understand and last night was magical" I confessed.

"Yes it was and I intend to share more of last night's events with you"

He then kissed me and I happily responded. After the kiss I watched as Goliath take to the sky and I watched until he was out of sight before I headed back inside. I didn't need to work until later and I chose the makeshift bed area in the living room to resume my rest. The whole time I slept a smile upon my lips.


	11. The Mirror

**There is another lemon in this chapter so feel free to skip it!**

 **We also meet Hannah, Michelle's younger sister and the future mate of Lexington. Enjoy!**

 **Serenity's POV**

 **"** So what are these gargoyles like?" Hannah asked we stood outside of the clock tower.

"You'll see once you meet them" I explained to her. "It stinks that your sister couldn't make it tonight"

Michelle was working the evening shift at the library and wouldn't be in the mood to come see Brooklyn later.

Goliath was out helping Elisa and Noah with something while the other gargoyles were patrolling. Bronx came to Hannah's side and rubbed his head against her leg. The young phoenix shifter stroked his head and Bronx opened his mouth and panted happily.

"Bronx likes you already so the other gargoyles should too" I reassured her.

"Uh I think your clan is returning" Hannah nodded at the sky and sure enough four winged shapes came into view. Hudson was the first to land with Brooklyn, Lex, and Broadway following.

"Check it out" Broadway nodded at Hannah.

"Is this Michelle's sister?" Brooklyn asked eying Hannah in interest.

"I am and your Brooklyn?"

The red skinned gargoyle blushed and Hannah smirked before noticing Lexington.

"Oh man your cute!" she exclaimed at Lex and the olive colored gargoyle blushed before he introduced himself along with Broadway and Hudson.

It wasn't long until Goliath arrived and Hannah's eyes went wide. I chucked before approaching my beloved and we exchanged our usual kiss before I turned to Hannah.

"Hannah this is my mate Goliath and the leader of the clan, my Beloved of Night this is Michelle's younger sister"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance" Goliath greeted. He held out his hand and Hannah shook it.

"Likewise" Hannah replied. "I can see why Serenity fell for you"

I blushed and Goliath chuckled before inviting us to go inside. Once there my beloved explained that Demona was up to no good again. She apparently got her hands on Titania's mirror.

"So you guys really turn to stone huh?" Hannah asked.

"Yep and we only wake up at night" Lex answered. "You're an archaeologist?"

Hannah beamed with pride.

"On my to becoming one and I'm a history nerd"

"Meaning she loves history and artifacts" I added.

"That's cool" Brooklyn agreed.

"What the hell?" Hannah said suddenly and I was suddenly glowing a greenish light.

"Serenity!" Goliath yelled out in alarm as whatever magic spell I was now under pulled me away from the others and was spinning me around in the air before another blast of magic hit. A flash of light later I had stopped moving and I could no longer sense my dragon half.

"Holy crap!" Hannah exclaimed.

Alarmed I looked down and my eyes went wide as I saw that changed into a gargoyle!

My skin tone was a mixture of dark and light blue. I opened a wing and saw I still had my golden membranes within them. My tail still had the golden frills on the end of it. My tank top was shattered and my jeans were as well. My claws were just as sharp as my dragon state was. I didn't feel any horns on my head and I didn't have fins on the sides of my face either. My hair was still in tact which surprised me.

I felt where my ears were and felt they were pointed.

Goliath walked over and examined my gargoyle form. He touched my wings in interest.

"This is really screwed up" I growled turning to my mate. "No offense my beloved"

"It's most likely a spell from the mirror" Goliath said. "You're human and dragon halves are probably in dormancy"

"Probably since I'm in this form for now can you show me to glide?"

"It would be my honor my Warrior of Flame"

"Aww" Hannah said. "You two are a cute couple"

I flashed the phoenix a smirk before Goliath led me outside. The others followed interested how I would be able to glide in my new form. Goliath helped me onto the railing and told me to hang onto his arm before he opened his wings and jumped off the ledge. Instinct made me open my wings and I let the air beneath me support them.

"See your getting it" Goliath praised. "As soon as I jumped off from the tower your instinct took control"

"It's different from flying in my dragon form" I said.

"You always were one with the sky my love" Goliath purred and he suggested I tried to glide on my own. I hesitated at first before letting go of his arm and relied on my instinct to glide. I followed Goliath so I could mimic his gliding patterns and together we flew with ease over the city.

We eventually landed on a nearby roof so my new wings could get a moment's rest. I folded them around my body like Goliath did with his most of the time. The others joined a few minutes later and Broadway placed Hannah onto her feet. Lex didn't look too happy about that. I wondered if Lex and Hannah were mates.

It would explain the olive toned gargoyle's behavior.

"Look!" Hudson said pointing a single claw towards one of the Twin Towers. We all turned to see a bright light that matched the same one that changed me glow from the roof of the tower. Suddenly the light got brighter and whatever magic that was going on was radiating a strong aura. The sky lit up for a moment before it was gone.

"Looks like Demona" I growled.

"I'm eager for some action" Hannah said with a smirk before shifting to her phoenix form. Hannah was the spitting image of her sister when she took her true form. As one we glided over to the tower roof and Hannah followed. Hudson was the first to attack Demona and the two of them had a scuffle before Demona used her feet to send the elder gargoyle away from her.

Her eyes widened when we all landed beside Hudson who was now back on his feet. She first picked up a pointy eared male with chains holding him in place. She then grabbed the mirror and tossed it over the tower ledge. Goliath protested and Hudson was quick to jump over the ledge and grabbed the mirror before it could be smashed.

We then chased after Demona and below my eyes widened. Everyone was a damn gargoyle!

We followed Demona into the subway and she sure was eager to be rid of us. I guess the male she was holding was the one who cast the spells in the first place. He had long silver hair that flowed naturally behind his pointed ears.

We soon lost sight of Demona and Hannah gave an annoyed squawk when some female gargoyles that had been human winked at Lex alongside Broadway and Brooklyn.

Since we lost Demona's trail we returned to the roof where the mirror was.

"Alright we got the mirror now what?" Brooklyn inquired.

"Demona has one of Oberon's children no doubt about it"

Goliath sighed before saying.

"She called him Puck"

"In Shakespeare's play, Puck was a harmless trickster"

"What happened below wasn't harmless" Goliath said and I agreed with him. He walked towards the roof ledge and I followed. Goliath took flight and I was about to as well when suddenly the others yelped and I sensed the mirrors magic activate. Goliath was hit with the green light and my jaw dropped as his gargoyle form vanished and he became human. Instinct took over as I opened my wings and flew down after him. He was falling fast and I caught him before he met his demise. I then glided back up to the roof and the others helped me get my mate to safety before I soon joined his side.

"Hot damn!" I said taking Goliath's human form. He was just as well built and I held back a blush. Hudson grabbed a sheet and covered the mirror. I eyed the others and felt bad they no longer were no gargoyles.

"You fell because your human" I explained to Goliath. "Demona and Puck must have cast another spell"

"This sucks" Lex added.

Hannah squawked in agreement and she then eyed Lex with interest. She apparently didn't seem to mind his human form and I definitely liked Goliath as a human. He was just that gorgeous!

It wasn't long until we were walking on the street and the human changed gargoyles all ran for it as though they were scared of our clan.

"This is so f**ked up" I growled.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Hudson asked looking to Goliath.

"Demona has done this to make us vulnerable to attack our only chance is to keep the battle here on the ground, where her wings will be of no use"

We then headed to an enclosed courtyard and Hudson see the mirror down and Goliath told him to remove the sheet. As soon as he did the mirror litmus and Demona shot out of it with Puck alongside her. She had a laser gun and she released Puck before firing at Goliath.

My mate dodged the laser blast and the shop window behind him shattered. Goliath then grabbed a sword and shield. Demona shot another laser round and Goliath used the shield to block it. The others went to take care of Puck but the fae simply glided away until he came to a stop on a statue.

"Serenity duck!" Goliath shouted and I did avoiding getting hit by a laser which Demona had fired at me. I shrieked in anger and I hurled myself in the air. Demona gasped as I landed on top of her and the cat fight between us started.

We both rolled around on the ground and exchanged scratches and bites from another. I was at a disadvantage since Demona had been a gargoyle her whole existence and I for a few hours. Hannah suddenly shrieked and landed on Demona's shoulders.

I gave Demona a clocking to the jaw before I moved away just as Hannah burst into flames and Demona shrieked as she got scorched. I then got a nearby chain and wrapped it around her after she was finished being fried by Hannah's flames.

A few minutes later using the mirrors magic we returned to one of the rooftop of the South Tower. After promising Puck his freedom from Goliath the fae activated his magic via the mirror and a blast later no doubt the people below were back to humans. Puck then turned to me and his magic lit up around me and I felt my human and dragon halves returning to me.

A few seconds later my gargoyle form was gone and I was back to normal. Goliath walked over and helped me to my feet before Puck used his magic on him and the others. A flash of light later my Beloved of Night was a gargoyle once more as were the others.

Puck then glided over to my mate and Goliath freed him from his chains. The fae male then used his magic to return to the mirror and he grabbed hold of Demona and pulled her into the mirror with him and the mirror itself vanished.

 **Next Day.**

Last night's events drained me of my energy and not long after the whole fiasco I headed home and slept until I had to go to work. The day passed by and soon the sun was setting. As I finished dinner my dragon hissed and I sensed what she wanted, what we both wanted.

 _Our mate better come_ she said.

 _He will and he will be happy to satisfy our need_

As though right on cue I heard Goliath's wings from outside. I went outside to the roof and my beloved landed before me.

"Are you well?" I asked my Beloved of Night.

"As always my Warrior of Flame" Goliath reassured me. "Last night was an interesting experience"

"Yeah it was" I agreed. "You were pretty hot as a human"

Goliath shot me a confused look and I told him.

"I meant to say your were very attractive as a human"

"Oh really?" Goliath asked with a smirk forming on his lips.

"Watch it mate don't toy with a dragon" I growled.

Goliath chuckled before his eyes glowed white.

"You wish intimacy"

I gave another growl confirming his statement. Goliath gave a seductive growl before picking up into his arms. He was quick to open the door to my apartment and used his tail to shut it behind him. He then set me back onto my feet and I proceeded to set the living room up like I did before. My mate waited patiently until I had the whole living room finished being set up. I then changed out my clothes and into another nightgown that I liked. It was a dark blue lingerie gown that went to my thighs and Goliath was going to lose his mind when he saw me in this.

Goliath's eyes widened when he saw me return to the living room. He eyed my figure with lust and he was quick to approach me.

"You're a tease my Warrior of Flame" Goliath said before taking my lips into his. As his tongue entered my mouth and began to dance with mine he guided me until my back was on sheets. Already I was wet between my legs because the need for sex was just that strong.

A few minutes passed before our kiss ended so we could catch our breath. Goliath then lifted my right leg and began to kiss my thigh which resulted in me arching my back and moaning.

"That's it my beautiful mate moan for me" Goliath teased before proceeding to kiss and lick my left thigh. Afterwards Goliath sat me up and gently pulled off the gown leaving me only in my panties. Goliath shredded them with his claws before he kissed the tops of my breasts and went on to suck a nipple.

I gave another moan and wrapped my arms around my mate's neck. My hands went through Goliath's hair as he gave my right nipple a lick with his tongue and went on to do the same thing to my other breast.

"Oh god" I said.

Goliath finished with my breasts and lay me beneath him. He then kissed his way downwards towards my waiting womanhood. When he reached my entrance he teasingly and slowly licked the outside before proceeding to the inside. I screamed and arched my back as I felt an orgasm hit me. This was better than the last time we made love.

I panted like an idiot and my womanhood ached to have Goliath inside me. Sensing this Goliath finished his task and he was careful as he pressed his body closer to mine. He removed his loincloth and then positioned my legs at his waist. He then entered me and I held back a scream. It wasn't a scream of pain but intense pleasure. Goliath gave a growl before starting a gentle and slow rhythm. It wasn't hard to follow his movements and each new thrust I got closer to another orgasm. When I did reach the orgasm I gave another scream in ecstasy.

For tonight I would let Goliath be the dominate one. We made love for who knows how long until both climaxed. Goliath placed the sheets and blankets over us as we recovered from the intense sex we just had.

"Had I known how you responded in a mating, I would have joined with you sooner" my mate teased. I flashed my Beloved of Night a look.

"You're a tease Goliath" I told him. "And don't even get me started on the claw marks that are on my back as well as the bites on my neck"

"You baring my markings and scent shows that you belong to me Serenity" Goliath said. He pulled me closer to him and I blushed as he held me in his muscular arms. "And they also prove how much I love you"

"I love you too, with all of my heart Goliath"

I then placed his hand where my heart was.

"I am yours"

Goliath then placed my hand where his heart was as well.

"And you are mine, now and always"


	12. City of Stone Part 1

**Serenity's POV**

"So when are you and Goliath gonna give us grandkids?"

"MOM!" I exclaimed flushing red. I had just finished having dinner with my parents and Mom just now decided to ask me about my sex life?!

"Stop it Arwen" Dad scolded. "Our daughter will have children when she is ready and not before"

I shot my sire a grateful look before Mom went to the kitchen to put away the dishes from dinner. Dad and I went into the living room to watch some television for a bit before I would head to my apartment. Dad flipped through the channels till the news came on and it was coverage from a hostage situation being resolved.

Noah and Elisa were out on duty and I wasn't surprised if Goliath and the rest of our clan helped the police stop the whole scenario.

"While I'm proud of Noah being a detective, I don't like having my children out on the streets" Mom said as she came into the living room. "Remember there are people and other beings out there who don't like the fact that your father and I are a couple"

"You're mother's right" Dad agreed turning to me. "You should always been on you're guard kid"

"I will" I reassured them. Since there was nothing good on television I decided to head on out and after bidding my parents goodnight I rode my motorcycle towards the direction of the clock tower. I hadn't seen Goliath in a few couple days and I wanted to see him before the sun rose.

When I got to the clock tower my clan was lounging about. Hudson was watching the television as usual while Lex, Brooklyn, and Broadway were bickering about who's turn it was on a video game. Bronx was chewing on a bone and I followed Goliath's scent and him reading a book in an armchair Elisa had brought in.

"My Warrior of Flame" Goliath purred as he saw me. He shut his book before standing up and walked over to me. He brought me into a hug and wrapped his wings around me.

"I have missed you my love these past few days" Goliath said.

"Same here" I agreed with him. "I've just been working long hours"

"I've understand Serenity don't feel guilty when you're too tired to drop by"

"Now you sound like my mother"

"How are you're parents?" Goliath inquired after he pulled away from me and sat back down in the chair. He then took my hand and pulled me into his lap.

"They're well Mom's demanding grandchildren though"

Goliath immediately blushed and I could see he was a little embarrassed. I calmed him down by simply kissing him and he immediately relaxed.

"Is it even possible for gargoyles to conceive with another species?" I asked

"It's rare but it does happen from time to time" Goliath confirmed. "I do want a child from our union eventually, but only when you are ready"

I flashed my mate a grateful look before yawning.

"I'll take you home" Goliath said and I simply nodded because I was pretty beat. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood up carrying me in his arms bridal style. I ended up falling asleep until I heard Goliath open the door to my apartment.

"Sleep well my love" Goliath purred and he gave me a quick kiss before he left. After brushing my teeth I crawled into bed and soon was sound asleep. I slept in since it was my day off and today was a good day to continue writing the second book to the "Moonlight" series.

I spent most of the day at my computer before deciding to call it a day and went on to shower and have dinner before going outside onto the roof. I changed into my dragon form and took to the air heading in the direction of the clock tower.

I arrived just as the sun set and no sooner had I landed the gargoyles woke up from their sleep. I approached Goliath and licked his face before nuzzling it with my snout. Goliath purred and stroked my snout and placed a kiss upon it before I returned to my human form.

We all headed inside the clock tower and my eyes went wide when I saw Noah freaking out beside a stone statue of Elisa.

"What the hell happened here?" I asked my twin.

"I don't know one minute she's fine and then became stone"

"Most likely another spell" I stated. "I wouldn't be surprised if Demona was behind it"

"She's your former mate right?" Noah asked Goliath.

"Yes and she's tried numerous times to kill Serenity"

Noah gave a dangerous growl and I rolled my eyes.

"We should patrol to see what is going on" Goliath suggested. He told Broadway to guard Elisa alongside Bronx while the rest of us would patrol. Once outside Noah and I shifted to our dragon forms and we took flight first before the gargoyles followed after.

We flew around for half an hour before landing outside the home of a human friend of Hudson's. Near the front door was another statue and I could sense the human life within it. I decided to remain in my dragon form while Hudson knocked on the front door.

The door opened and a dog appeared barking like crazy. The door opened wider and it revealed that Hudson's friend was blind. I was glad some of my clan members were befriending people. The man explained things started to quiet at sunset not long after a strange broadcast appeared on the television. This got Goliath's attention and the gargoyles headed to the house while Noah and I looked through the window.

On the television was Demona and I gave a growl. Noah did as well while Lexington hurriedly went to the television and muted the sound. After Hudson told his friend to stay indoors for the night we left the residence.

"I had no idea Demona had this kind of power" Goliath stated.

"How come your friend wasn't affected alongside Noah and Serenity?" Lex asked Hudson as we flew across the night sky.

"You have to see and hear magic for it to touch you, a blind man is immune and our dragon friends didn't watch or hear the broadcast and it probably wouldn't work because they are only half human" the elder gargoyle responded.

I growled in agreement I didn't hear the spell from outside of the house. Neither did Noah which was a relief. We then split into pairs so we could find Demona. I alongside Goliath and Brooklyn while Lex, Noah, and Hudson were on the other. They first would return to the clock tower to notify Broadway. The three of us flew around for awhile before landing to take a break. We had no luck finding Demona, she was probably out having a blast thanks to her spell.

It wouldn't have surprised me if she was also destroying human statues. I nosed some remains of a crushed statue until a little girl's voice got me to turn my head. My golden eyes widened when three statues of little girls spoke.

I could feel magic coming from them and I walked up beside Brooklyn to get a closer look. Brooklyn tapped one of the statues with a claw before they collapsed. I gave a sigh before we took our leave and went on to look for Demona.

We decided that Pack Media Studios was the next stop. When we arrived Demona's scent filled the air and she had been here recently. The studio was dark upon arrival and Xanatos was working on something before looking up to see us. Owen stood beside him as a stone statue holding a phone.

"Ah the calvary has arrived" Xanatos greeted.

"Xanatos" Goliath replied giving a light growl.

"You've just missed all the fun, Demona took off after someone she called the Hunter"

"And you were part of this sorcery?!" Goliath yelled.

"I wanted to believe in what she promised so I gave her access to the studio" Xanatos explained.

"You fool!" Goliath explained. "I should make you pay for all the lives she destroyed!"

"You want vengeance, I want a solution, this is bigger than anything we've ever faced, we'll have to work together to stop her"

Xanatos then held his hand out to Goliath.

"Truce?"

Goliath growled before placing his hand into Xanatos's.

"Agreed"

The two males then shook hands honoring their agreement.


	13. City of Stone Part 2

**Serenity's POV**

I nervously sat in the waiting room of the clinic that was part of the Queens dragon shifter clan. A few weeks ago I had my annual physical and I was here for my results. Every year female dragon shifters would meet with the OB/GYN to make sure we were healthy. It wasn't long until I was called and a half hour later I walked out of the office pleased with my results.

After the appointment I headed to work and got off just as the sun set. I made a quick stop by my apartment before shifting to dragon form and flew in the direction of Xanatos's home. Upon my arrival was Noah and he reluctantly agreed to help Xanatos for the sake of freeing Elisa. My brother stood in his dragon form as I landed beside him.

I greeted my twin with an affectionate nudge against his neck and Noah responded by doing the same just as the gargoyles arrived. Goliath greeted me by stroking my snout and I gave him a quick lick to the face before we headed inside. Xanatos was in his gargoyle robotic suit when we entered and Noah growled at seeing his mate. She and Owen were turned to stone once again and hopefully before the night was over with the spell would be lifted.

According to Xanatos the spell would break when the sky would appear to be burning. He created some bombs that the gargoyles would carry around until the time was right for them to light up. Noah and I didn't need bombs since all we needed to do was unleash our flames within the air. Dragon shifters can control their dragon fire to make sure it wouldn't burn out of control. Bronx scratched at an old tapestry nearby in uneasiness and I went over to the gargoyle dog and licked him with my tongue.

Bronx immediately calmed down and lay down on the floor. Goliath chuckled before we headed out to the roof and not long after the robots took off did all of us take to the sky. I flew alongside Goliath while the others were paired up. Noah worked alongside with Hudson since my brother liked the elder gargoyle.

Goliath suggested I make sure my dragon fire was fine so I unleashed several streams of fire from my mouth. As I did my I suddenly turned my head towards the direction of the castle. An uneasy feeling air stirred within me so I turn my body heading back to the castle. Goliath protested and glided after me with Xanatos following behind.

As soon as I landed I scented Demona and that of an unknown human male. Goliath landed shortly after alongside Xanatos. I used my body to slam the steel door down just in time to see the floor breaking apart. Goliath moved quickly and was able to grab hold of Elisa and Owen in their stone forms. He moved backwards and set the statues down just as Xanatos called out Demona's name.

Demona gave the old man she was fighting against a kick to the gut and used his weapon to shoot electricity at Xanatos. Xanatos dodged the blow and when Demona saw me she smirked evilly. She then fired the weapon and as the electricity hit me I roared out in pain. Being half dragon had it's advantages but being electrocuted hurt like a bitch.

Once the electricity faded my eyes glowed and I roared a challange at Demona. But before she could strike the older man threw himself upon her and Xanatos headed to the computer. I flew into the broken floor below and I found Demona duking it out with her opponent.

"Stop this madness!" Goliath demanded grabbing hold of the human and female gargoyle. Both of them punched Goliath and my mate was thrown backwards. I walked over to my Beloved of Night and nudged his face with my snout. Goliath reassured me by stroking my snout and stood back up. Xanatos fired a laser at Demona and her foe. They both fell over and avoided being fried.

"You're not the only ones with weapons laddie"

The man had a Scottish accent and threw down a grenade. The damn thing exploded and the floor got destroyed making everyone fall to another floor. Goliath was able to help Xanatos land safely and I was already back on all fours. Up ahead the old man held Demona in his arms bridal style.

"No killing her won't solve anything!" Goliath shouted. "Death never does"

"He's right Macbeth" came a feminine voice. The old man turned and my eyes widened to see three females and they radiated the same magic from the stone statues of the little girls the night before. The three woman then turned into old hags and I had a feeling this three were the Weird Sisters from Shakespeare Play "Macbeth".

Macbeth backed away and placed Demona down just as the Weird Sisters approached him. A second later after using their magic Macbeth fell asleep. They then awakened Demona and after a brief rant about vengeance she told Xanatos the access code he needed. The billionaire headed to the computer on the upper floor and my eyes went wide as the Weird Sisters turned into children. Demona then shook her head before she finally realized what was going on.

"You tricked me!" her eyes glowed red in annoyance. "You had me under a spell!"

I rolled my eyes as the female gargoyle went on with her rant the black and blonde sisters came over to Demona grabbing hold of her wrists. Demona struggled to get free but the white haired sister approached and waved her hand in front of the female gargoyle making her fall asleep. Demona fell to the floor and soon was fast asleep. The sisters then surrounded Demona and Macbeth and after a flash of light they were gone.

A short while later everyone regrouped on the castle roof and we watched the night sky. One by one the robots were destroyed as the bombs went off. Noah and I then unleashed our flames as the sky began to light ablaze. It was truly an amazing sight and it wasn't long until Noah rushed inside. We followed and my brother was hugging Elisa who was now back to her regular self.

 **Later.**

"Are you alright my love you're nervous about something" Goliath asked me. We were back at my apartment and I was tired.

"Just tired my Beloved of Night" I reassured my mate. "I did actually want to speak with you about our child"

"Are you pregnant?" Goliath asked.

"No you silly thing!" I scolded the gargoyle giving his arm a smack. "I had my fertility results today and the next time I go into heat will be my best chance to conceive"

"That pleases me" Goliath said. He came over and kissed my forehead. "As long as you're healthy enough to carry my child reassures me, but how long does a dragon female carry the child?"

"Nine months and the birth won't be easy, when I do conceive our child he or she will not only possess dragon and human blood, but a gargoyle's as well"

"You're strong enough to give life to our child my Warrior of Flame" Goliath purred and he brought me into a hug as well as wrapping his wings around me. "You've always were strong"

I blushed and growled for Goliath to kiss me. He obeyed and took my lips into his.


	14. Thailog

**Goliath's evil twin shows up! And worse he takes an interest in Serenity O.O**

 **Serenity's POV**

"I don't know what your talking about" Goliath told Elisa firmly. Last night while she had been patrolling something forced Noah's mate to almost crash. Broadway and Lex had also patrolled with Elisa from the sky and something knocked them out of it. According to them something resembling Goliath was the culprit.

"Surely you know that I'm not in the habit of childish pranks or laughing maniacally in the dark" Goliath continued.

"Perhaps it's one now Xanatos's schemes" I suggested. "Or there really is another gargoyle gliding about"

Broadway and Lex agreed with my comment and Elisa headed back to work. After she left Lex, Broadway, Goliath and I went to the area where the supposed Goliath replica had been the night before. We all landed on the road side and I sniffed the ground with my snout. I gave a growl because I definitely caught a similar scent that resembled Goliath's.

"Something that matches your scent was here my Beloved of Night" I told Goliath after I returned to my human form.

"This troubles me" my beloved said and he handed me a metal tracking device. It was from Genu-tech a lab that was ran by that psycho geneticist Sevarius. Thanks to that bastard Elisa's brother was a gargoyle and panther hybrid. Broadway and Lex took to the air to find out more information about the mysterious gargoyle while Goliath and I continued to look around.

Goliath soared the skies for a half hour before rejoining me on the ground.

"Nothing?" I asked.

"No" Goliath confirmed. "I just wish I knew what or who this creature is"

I approached my mate and placed my hand into his.

"We will together my Beloved of Night"

Goliath bent down and kissed my forehead before noticing something in the distance.

"What about that?" Goliath asked nodding at the old oil ring in the distance.

"That oil ring is supposedly abandoned"

"Well someone seems to have a new use for it" Goliath nodded towards the water and in the distance a boat was racing towards the rig. "We should go investigate"

"And I'll have to be careful my dragon fire can easily light that thing up"

"I'll carry you" Goliath reassured me and he scooped me into his arms before taking flight. We flew over the water with ease and when we drew close to the rig we saw Xanatos holding Sevarius against a wall. Goliath thought it was wise not to interrupt the two men and look around. He landed with ease and after putting me down did we both hear a shout. It sounded more like a roar.

"What the hell was that?" I asked rhetorically.

"It came from the oil tank" Goliath said. "Don't leave my side my Warrior of Flame"

I nodded and stayed close to Goliath as we approached the oil tank. My mate turned the wheel to the hatch and opened the door. We entered the tank and my eyes widened when I saw what was chained to the wall before us.

"Goliath" the male gargoyle greeted. "It's you at last, I am Thailog"

Thailog not only looked like Goliath but he sounds like him too. There were a few differences however. Thailog had dark purple skin with white hair and red eyes. His loincloth was blue unlike Goliath's and his scent matched my mate's.

"Holy shit" I said.

"What kind of an abomination are you?" Goliath demanded. Thailog growled before replying.

"The same kind as you, it was your blood that spawned me!"

"My blood?!" Goliath exclaimed not believing his ears.

"He's a clone" I told Goliath looking to him. "Sevarius used your blood to create him"

"Ah you must be the dragon shifter Serenity" Thailog purred. He eyed my body greedily. "I must say you're a beautiful creature despite having human blood flowing through your veins"

Goliath snarled and his eyes lit up. Thailog simply smirked and I shot the clone a glare before turning to Goliath.

"First Xanatos steals my home! And now he pieces out my soul!"

Thailog got annoyed and his eyes glowed red.

"Easy my Beloved of Night" I told Goliath grabbing hold of his wrist before he did something stupid. "You got every bright to be angry but Thailog is part of your DNA, he's a living gargoyle and almost like your son, I know you wouldn't just reject him because Xanatos decided to play Frankenstein"

"You're right" Goliath agreed with a sigh.

Suddenly Thailog threw himself upon Goliath and my mate shoved me out of harm's way. Thailog had some kind of mask on Goliath's nose and mouth giving him some unknown gas. Through the mate bond I felt Goliath's stress trying to get free from Thailog. Eventually Goliath fell unconscious and Thailog stood up.

" And just for the record I'm more of a gargoyle than he will ever be" the purple gargoyle told me. His eyes glowed red and he started to cackle before approaching me. I snarled feeling my eyes light up and Thailog smirked as he came to a stop before me.

"Easy young dragoness"

"Back off or I'll happily end you myself"

Thailog chuckled darkly.

"I'm afraid you can't my dear, now knowing you, you don't wish to see Goliath harmed so I suggest you listen"

I gave a low growl before allowing Thailog to gently grab my wrist and he led me to the wall. He pinned my hands in shackles and he did the same with Goliath..

"You going to rape me?" I demanded at Thailog after he finished with Goliath.

"I don't force myself on females who don't wish it, that's one thing you're mate and I have in common" Thailog answered. He then approached me and placed a clawed hand underneath my chin and made me look into his red eyes. "You really are a beautiful creature Serenity"

Thailog then bent his nose close to my neck and he sniffed it.

"You also have a scent I wouldn't forget"

He then released me and I did a mental sigh of relief. Thailog went outside and I heard someone yell in pain before a thud followed. A few minutes later Thailog returned with an unconscious David Xanatos and Sevarius. He tossed Sevarius like a doll onto the floor next to me and proceeded to place him in shackles. Xanatos was the last to be locked up and Thailog went outside again. When he returned he carried a briefcase which no doubt had a lot of money in it.

The billionaire regained consciousness shortly after. I tuned out the dialogue and looked to Goliath. He lifted his head and I felt relief come over me.

"Thailog don't go down this path" Goliath begged and his clone turned to him. "Money is an unnecessarily evil in Xanatos world, but not in ours"

He then stood up.

"Join us, join your clan"

Thailog of course refused and I again tuned out his conversation until he was in front of me.

"It's such a shame about you being mated to this fool" Thailog said as he stroked my face. Goliath growled and Thailog ignored him. "Such beauty you possess"

Thailog then suddenly kissed me. My eyes went wide and Goliath roared out in anger. He struggled to free himself from his chains and I could only remain still. The kiss lasted for another second before Thailog stood up.

"We shall meet again Little Ember"

Goliath snarled at Thailog's nickname for me. It wasn't long until he left with his money and shut the door to the tank behind him. He planned on killing the others except me since dragons could survive in intense heat and flames. As Sevarius struggled I easily slid my wrists out of my shackles. I then shifted to my dragon form and used my fangs to remove the disk that Xanatos had attached to his armor before going over and placed it against Goliath's skin.

My mate's strength was restored and he roared out breaking his chains. He freed Sevarius and Xanatos before destroying the oil tank door. Outside the rig was flooded with oil and soon it would be in flames. I reverted to my human form and Xanatos said the boat was close by.

"Go with them my Warrior of Flame" Goliath said to me. "I must face Thailog alone"

"Just be careful my love" I told Goliath.

"I will return to you shortly now go"

I nodded before following after Sevarius and Xanatos. Xanatos helped me into the boat and as he started it did I hear an explosion. I turned to look at the rig as Xanatos drove the boat away from the rig. Flames were visible and I worried for Goliath. But I knew he was alright thanks to the mate bond. Xanatos parked the boat a safe distance from the rig and we watched as more explosions lit up from it.

Goliath surfaced the water and I felt tears slide down my face as he swam to the boat. I helped him into it and Xanatos gave me a towel which I used to dry Goliath off. Broadway and Lex soon found us and informed what they found at Genu-tech.

Later Goliath took me home and I made him come inside the apartment with me so I could check for wounds. He thankfully didn't have any.

"I'm sorry you couldn't reason with Thailog" I told my mate.

"At least I tried" Goliath said looking to me.

I flashed him a smile before taking his lips into mine. My kiss caught Goliath off guard but he didn't hesitate to push me onto my back. One hand was intertwined with mine while the other held down my left thigh. Goliath's tongue entered my mouth and our tongues danced for dominance. His free hand rubbed my thigh up and down in a teasing manner.

"You are mine and mine alone" I told Goliath after our intense kiss.

"Yes you are my Warrior of Flame and I love you"

"Back at you" I told my mate.

We then went on to make love and when it was over I was damn sore and Goliath was a panting mess. His back at many scratch marks thanks to my claws. My neck and legs had many bites from my passionate mate.

I had the day off and before dawn approached Goliath scooped me into hjs arms and took me to my bedroom. He peeled back the covers and gently placed me into the comfort of my bed.

"See you tonight my love"

He gave me one last kiss before he left. I was sound asleep by the time the sun rose.


	15. Avalon Part 1

Serenity's POV

"So you and Lex mates or what?" Michelle asked her younger sister. She, Hannah, and I stood outside of the clock tower waiting for the gargoyles to wake up.

"Hey! I don't go snooping into your love life so butt out of mine sis!" Hannah exclaimed turning red. I burst out laughing just as the sound of stone breaking got our attention. One by one the gargoyles roared out and stretched their bodies before hopping off of their perches.

Brooklyn rushed over to Michelle and greeted her with a quick kiss before hugging her. Hannah walked over to Lexington and kissed his forehead. The olive skinned gargoyle blushed before taking her hand and kissed it.

"Hey" I greeted as Goliath came over to me.

Goliath replied by kissing my forehead and took my hand into his. He and I went inside the clock tower and would spend a few hours reading on the couch that Noah had brought up for us.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Brooklyn asked from the door.

"Not tonight Serenity and I are going to stay here, we both have books we've been wanting to finish"

"You're just eager to finish Moonlight" I told Goliath in a teasing tone. He sat on one end of the sofa and I lay down with my book. I had my head resting against Goliath's left leg.

"Have fun" Michelle teased and I shot her a look. She only smirked before everyone left. Outside Bronx whined and he came into the clock tower looking pitiful. I set my book down and stood up as Bronx approached. I began to shower him with affection and soon the gargoyle dog was back to his normal cheerful self.

Afterwards I rejoined Goliath back on the couch and resumed reading. Goliath suddenly gave a growl and I smirked because he made it to the intimate scene in the book. It was a good thing Elisa showed up because there wouldn't be any doubt that my mate might have gotten ideas for another round of sex.

When it came to us making love Goliath was very skilled and so was my dragon. Elisa explained to us some guy dressed in armor was asking about Goliath and that caught my interest. It would seem we would be going out after all to meet this supposed guardian. Bronx got all excited and stood on his hind legs in a begging motion.

"Yes this time you can come" Goliath told the gargoyle dog petting him.

Fifteen minutes later the three of us waited in the spot where Elisa said she would drop off the mysterious guardian.

"Goliath I cannot believe that it is you!"

A man with a Scottish accent approached and he wore armor. His helmet was even shaped like a gargoyle. The human removed the helmet and he looked to be in his early sixties.

"Finally here in the flesh, you know the last time I saw you was the worst time of my life"

Bronx whimpered and approached the Scott. He got all excited as though he knew the human male. The man bent down to Bronx and petted him.

"I'm afraid I do not know you" Goliath told our visitor.

"I know you and I also know Princess Katherine, the Magus, and the gargoyle eggs"

Goliath's eyes widened.

"Who are you?"

"It's me Tom, I was a lad at Castle Wyvern the night the Vikings destroyed your clan, but there's no time to explain now, we must go the eggs are in danger"

Goliath gasped and I growled. Anybody who dared harm a child was a coward in my book.

"The eggs? You mean the gargoyle eggs?" Goliath asked with worry.

"Of course, come we must get back before sunrise"

Tom then walked on ahead and we followed him to a small pier where a boat was waiting for us. Bronx went into the boat while Goliath told me that Tom had been a friend to the clan when they didn't have many.

"Come or the Arch Mage will destroy the eggs!"

"The Arch Mage? But how?"

"Let's go with him and he'll explain what's going on" I told my mate.

"I see you got a new mate Goliath, you're a pretty one lass, the Magus is married to a dragon shifter"

"I'm Serenity" I introduced myself to Tom.

"A pleasure milady" Tom replied and he kissed my hand before helping me into the boat. Goliath followed and soon we were on the water and Tom started to row the boat into open water. He then started to say an incantation and mist started to appear over the water. Tom then explained about the events that transpired after the attack on Castle Wyvern.

How he, Princess Katherine, the unknown dragon shifter, and the Magus were successful in getting the gargoyle eggs to safety. However Katherine's uncle was murdered and his slayer was determined to marry Katherine and slaughter the unborn gargoyles. Tom had been named the protector of the eggs and the safest place for the eggs was the mysterious island of Avalon.

Tom cried after speaking of his mother and I felt his pain. I couldn't imagine life without mine and it was because of her determination to protect her children at all costs that I was alive.

"I owe you more than I can ever repay" Goliath told Tom after he finished his story.

"It seems time passes differently between Avalon and the outside world"

"Aye milady it does" Tom confirmed as Bronx began to bark happily. A beach appeared up ahead and soon the boat came to shore. Goliath helped me out and Bronx suddenly ran on ahead and stopped beneath a cliff.

"He's found the eggs!" Tom explained pointing to the cliff. My eyes widened as two gargoyles appeared along with another gargoyle dog. The female gargoyle was the first to take flight and her companion followed shortly afterwards with the green gargoyle dog. The female gargoyle had Goliath's skin tone and his black hair. She very beautiful and she wore a white dress with a tattered skirt.

She looked like Demona as well and I wondered whom her parents were. Goliath explained that young gargoyles were raised by the whole clan. The female ran up to Tom and threw her arms around him.

"Guardian welcome home!" she greeted.

"Holy crap the eggs hatched" I said eying the male gargoyle nearby. The green gargoyle dog rushed to Tom and greeted him with enthusiasm. It turned out the gargoyle dog was female and Bronx was already next to her barking with excitement.

The female gargoyle noticed Goliath with interest after she finished hugging Tom.

"Are you Goliath?" she asked. Goliath nodded and the gargoyle smiled. "I've heard so much about you, this is like a dream come true"

"He's mate bounded to the dragon shifter beside him" the male gargoyle said. I blushed as the female gargoyle turned to me. She eyed me up and down before saying.

"You're very pretty and I can tell your strong"

"Thanks you're pretty as well" I told the female gargoyle. She blushed and my dragon said.

 _I like her_

"Goliath, Serenity, this is Angela" Tom said introducing the female gargoyle. Angela bowed and Goliath asked not believing his ears.

"You've given them names?"

"Of course" Angela replied. "How else could we tell each other apart?"

"I like your name" I told Angela. "It suits you"

"Thank you" Angela responded.

"We should get back to the castle" the male gargoyle added as Bronx chased after his female counter-part.

"Gabriel is right it could be dangerous here" Angela agreed and we all started to follow Gabriel. Suddenly my dragon warned me of danger and suddenly a sand figure formed in the sand.

"Dangerous? Do you think so?"

"Arch mage" Goliath said not believing his eyes. Another sand clone appeared before Goliath and my mate had sand thrown upon him. Goliath grunted and fell to the ground, nearby sand formed on Gabriel and Angela's legs. The same happened to me along with the dogs. I snarled and I took my dragon form which caused the sand to break the sand chains. Tom got his sword and fought with the various sand clones and I rushed to help him. But the Arch Mage used his magic and soon I was held in place as sand chains were back around my legs. Goliath hissed before using his claws to shred the sand away from my legs before he went on to fight more sand clones.

I rushed over to where Tom was and I used my claws to shred the sand clone holding him in place away. Bronx and his new friend were able to free themselves and they leapt onto the sand clones that had Gabriel and Angela buried within them.

I aided the gargoyle dogs as well using my claws to slice away the sand. Angela and Gabriel were freed and I made sure they were alright before turning to see Goliath finishing his battle with the other sand clones. The sand moved and then formed into a larger sand clone of the Arch Mage.

"Don't crow too loudly after all what did you achieve? You beat up a beach at dawn you all will die, get used to it"

The clone then turned to stone before it exploded and shards of stone were thrown everywhere.

"What an asshole" I hissed after I reverted to my human form.

After the encounter with the Arch Mage we were being led to the palace by Angela.

"Angela looks like you and Demona" I told Goliath. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was your child"

"Daughters and sons belong to the whole clan my love" Goliath explained.

"Yes I'm well aware of the gargoyle way, it's similar to a dragon shifter clan"

This was a given fact. However the parents of the dragon shifter child reared their young surrounded by loved ones. After a brief walk the palace came into view. In the sky many gargoyles glided about as did two dragons. The young gargoyles eyed us with interest as we approached the palace.

We walked through the palace entrance and soon entered what looked like a gathering hall. On cots were several gargoyles and they were badly wounded. We encountered other wounded gargoyles in the courtyard which was trashed thanks to the attack earlier.

I growled because seeing these gargoyle children hurt angered me. Up ahead a woman with gray hair was tending to another wounded gargoyle. Upon seeing Tom the woman rushed over and embraced him. Another man with long silver hair was caring for another gargoyle. Next to him was a female dragon shifter and she was a pure blooded one at that. She had dark red hair and bright green eyes that held wisdom. She was old in dragon years but still looked beautiful.

"Princess" Goliath said to the woman. So this woman was Katherine.

"Goliath! Oh Tom you found him!" Katherine then turned to my mate. "This is more than I hoped for"

"The way you guarded our children is more than I dreamed of, I am glad to be here"

Goliath then bowed his head and I chuckled. The gargoyle nearby groaned and Goliath's eyes lit up recognizing the laser burns. The Magus explained that the Weird Sisters had two beings with them. One an old man and the other a female gargoyle. It didn't surprise me that Demona and Macbeth were here. To make matters worse the Arch Mage had possession of the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate, as well as the Grimorum. The old bastard probably had the damn book hidden somewhere.

"I never liked that female of yours" the dragon shifter told Goliath. "She always made it clear that taking a human mate was beneath me"

The dragoness had a firm Scottish accent.

"Artemis you still look strong and Demona is no longer my mate" Goliath told her.

"I can see her" Artemis said with pride looking to me. "I can also see the intense love you have for her"

I felt my face go red at that comment. Goliath approached me and placed a hand onto my shoulder.

"I love her more than I had anything else"

"Don't get me crying again my Beloved of Night" I growled. Goliath bent down and kissed my forehead which earned him a playful smack on the arm from me.


	16. Avalon Part 2

**Serenity's POV**

"Little is known about the sleeping king" Katherine said. Goliath, Angela, and Gabriel were out trying to find the Arch Mage to retrieve the Eye of Odin and Phoenix Gate. Goliath suggested I stay behind and help keep the other gargoyles safe.

"Just that he's asleep here" Magus said tapping on the map of Avalon. "Until his country needs him"

"We should still check it out" I said looking up to Magus, Tom, Artemis, and Katherine. "How can I get there?"

"You would dare to wake this king?" Katherine inquired.

"If it will help keep the young gargoyles and the two dragons I saw before yes" I answered her.

"Those two dragons are our children" Magus explained to me as he looked to his wife. "Our son and daughter"

"Guinevere and David" Artemis added. "They are also mated to two gargoyles"

That news surprised me because I had thought I was the only dragon shifter mated to a gargoyle.

"You're daughter should stay within the walls" Tom suggested to Artemis and Magus. "She is carries your grandchild"

That news got me to widen my eyes.

"I'm already here guardian"

A young female dragon shifter appeared in the hall with a red colored gargoyle. This had to be Guinevere because she was very pregnant. Her mate looked similar to Brooklyn but he didn't have a beak like mouth and he wore more clothes than Brooklyn did.

Guinevere looked like her mother but had her father's eyes. Tom introduced me to Guinevere alongside her mate. His name was Diablo and I sensed the intense love the gargoyle had for his beloved. Afterwards Magus and I left the palace to head to the sleeping king's lair.

"You're lucky to have a dragon shifter for a wife" I told Magus as we walked.

"I have indeed, Artemis was wounded badly by the Vikings and I found her near Wyvern Castle, she was nursed back to health and became a strong fighter for Princess Katherine and her family, our mating bond opened a year after she came to the castle and we married shortly afterwards, we had our children here on Avalon it was important my son and daughter grew up alongside the gargoyle hatchlings"

"And now they are mate bound to two gargoyles, I thought I would never find my mate until after meeting Goliath"

"He truly loves you my dear" Magus stated.

"And I love him" I added. "I hope to conceive a child between us like your daughter did"

We finally came upon the hollow hill where the sleeping king rested. The hill was beautiful and had a waterfall hanging over a lake. Magus and I walked through the cave that led to where the king slept. It didn't take long to find what we were looking for. Up ahead was a stone bed that was raised high in the air and on it was a sleeping man. Two suits of armor guarded the sleeping king and I could smell the magic within this grotto.

As we walked towards the sleeping king the suits of armor came to life. As they approached Magus glowed white with his magic and called out a spell. From his palm the magic shot out and it hit the suits of armor. The spell halted the armor suits in place and then fell to the ground with various metal clanks.

The sorcerer then went to his knees.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"Yes my dear I am" he answered as I helped him to his feet.

"You regain your strength" I told the mage before I proceeded to walk up on ahead. Suddenly the stone bridge started to crack and it fell apart in front of me. Summoning my wings I flapped them and flew across the broken part of the bridge and landed with ease before the stone bed. I turned and wasn't surprised to see the bridge was whole again.

I gave Magus a thumbs up and my wings disappeared as the stone table lowered itself. I got a good look at the human male who slept.

 _That's King Arthur_ my dragon told me.

She was right it was the legendary king himself. He didn't have his sword Excalibur with him but now wasn't the time to wander where the damn thing was

"Arthur Pendragon, King of all Britain, you are needed"

As soon as those words left my lips did more magic appear. King Arthur glowed as the spell that was waking him up began to take effect. He stopped glowing a few seconds later and his eyes widened.

 **Back at the Palace**

Goliath, Angela, and Gabriel hadn't been successful in retrieving the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate from the Arch Mage. After a brief meeting it was decided that Goliath and Angela would take on the Arch Mage. Magus would face the Weird Sisters. I would remain here at the palace protecting the wounded gargoyles alongside Katherine and Artemis.

Before he departed Goliath drew me aside.

"Be safe my Warrior of Flame"

"And you my Beloved of Night" I replied to Goliath. Goliath kissed my forehead before be departed with Angela.

Arthur went on outside with Tom while Katherine, Artemis, and I continued helping the wounded gargoyles. Most of the other gargoyles were outside except for Diablo who remained close to his pregnant mate.

After finishing treating a young male gargoyle I went over and to Guinevere and Diablo.

"What do you think you're having?" I asked Guinevere looking to her swollen belly.

"A son" she answered with pride. "Though a daughter would suffice too"

"I want a daughter" Diablo added. "Daughters look after their sires when they get older"

"Oh don't start that again" Guinevere scolded her mate.

I chucked at the young dragoness before excusing myself and approached Artemis to see if she needed any help.

"Child are you aware you're in the heat cycle?" she inquired.

"Am I?" I asked.

 _Yes we are_ my dragon confirmed.

I growled because the timing for my heat cycle sucked!

Within an hour I would succumb to an intense desire to mate and the end result might be a pregnancy. But to be honest I was more than ready to become pregnant. I wanted my own hatchling to rear and already the maternal instinct within me was alive.

Shouts from outside broke my train of thought and I realized we had company outside. My dragon growled.

 _Demona is here_ she hissed.

"Good I always look forward to seeing her" I answered. I then shifted to my dragon form and my tail swished from side to side in eagerness. The doors to the hall opened and the evil gargoyle entered carrying a laser gun.

A wounded female gargoyle attacked Demona first but Demona simply tossed aside the young gargoyle aside. The poor thing landed on the floor hard and Katherine rushed over to the gargoyle and got in front of her.

"Are ye mad?! These are your children!"

Demona was about to fire the laser at Katherine when I attacked. I used my tail and the female gargoyle fell to the floor with a thud. The laser gun was out of her grasp and Demona glared at me with hatred. I challenged her with a growl daring her to attack me. Suddenly Gabriel yelled out and Demona got distracted as the male gargoyle glided to the chandelier and them came upon Demona giving her a kick to the chest.

Demona was thrown backwards and she collided with the floor once more.

"How cozy now you can all die together" she said coolly. Demona then turned to Guinevere and Diablo hissed. His eyes lit up and Demona decided to take flight and Diablo didn't hesitate to attack determined to protect his mate. But since she was older, Demona simply punched Diablo aide aside and he crashed against the wall. I reverted to my human form and I quickly ran and body slammed Demona away from Guinevere. The female gargoyle and I began a fight on the floor. We both rolled around during our cat fight and we both exchanged scratches, punches, and kicks to one another.

Suddenly Artemis and Gabriel launched themselves onto Demona and I was free from her clutches. My scratch wounds healed and I watched as Artemis and Gabriel were trying very hard to hold Demona down. The female gargoyle put up one hell of a fight, she then clawed into Gabriel's wing and he backed away clutching it in pain. I rushed to help Artemis and Demona continued to fight us both. Bronx and his female friend Boudicca rushed into the hall. Bronx went over to protect Guinevere and Boudicca grabbed the laser gun and she took it into her mouth.

She then give it to Gabriel and he destroyed it using his intense strength. I then gave Demona a hard punch in the gut and she became stunned. She then fell unconscious and fell limp. Artemis suddenly shrieked and before anything else happened she ran out of the hall and I felt her take to her dragon form.

Fifteen minutes later we all were at Arthur's sleeping grounds. Magus lay on the stone bed and he was panting hard. He had used too much of Avalon's magic and was dying. Artemis wept and I wish I could do something. Because if Magus died, Artemis would as well. A dragon couldn't live without their true mate and the loss of one caused much grief.

I suddenly remembered I had a vial of Phoenix Tears. I quickly pulled the flask out and a rushed over to Magus.

"Drink this it's Phoenix Tears it might restore your strength"

"Please my love I cannot lose you" Artemis begged.

Magus nodded and I uncorked the flask and poured the contents into the sorcerers mouth. He drank the tears and a few minutes later he sat up.

Artemis threw her arms around her husband and cried tears in relief. He kissed her forehead and it would seem this couple still had many more years together.

 **The Next Night.**

After Magus regained his strength did the Weird Sisters free Macbeth and Demona under their spell. They were then sent out of Avalon and Arthur decided he would explore the world as well. Angela also wanted to come with Goliath, Bronx, and I. Goliath managed to get the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate after defeating the Arch Mage.

Goliath happily welcomed her but since the fight everyone was tired. So we would leave the following night after the sun went down. I spent the day recovering and by the time it was sunset I was officially in my heat cycle.

I decided to take a swim so I could cool off my hormones. The cold water cooled my bare skin and the rest of my body but still the powerful desire for sex wasn't lifting.

"There you are my love" I turned to see Goliath at the shore. I swam towards my mate and got out of the water. I felt Goliath's eyes on me as I pulled on the white dress that was given to me by Artemis. It was a summer dress that was similar to the nightgown I wore before I had sex with Goliath for the first time.

"Are you unwell?" Goliath asked with worry.

"No I'm in heat" I answered turning to him.

I felt my eyes flash and Goliath's did as well. He then approached and asked.

"Is this truly want you want? The chances of you becoming pregnant are high"

"I want this Goliath, only time will tell if I conceive"

"Very well but we should go somewhere more secluded"

Goliath then picked me up and took flight. He glided to a spot near some water and then landed. It was far from the palace and no one would hear us for miles. Goliath took my left hand and intertwined it with his hand before wrapping his arm around my waist. His lips came upon mine filled with hunger and lust.

His tongue soon intertwined itself with mine and gently the gargoyle lived up the skirt of my dress and pulled it over my head. We were then on the ground and not once did our kiss stop. When we did stop to catch our breath Goliath purred at the sight of my hardened nipples. His tongue licked around my left nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucked.

I arched my back and moaned like I always did when Goliath did that. My claws formed and dug themselves into his back which made Goliath growl. My womanhood became soaked and no doubt Goliath scented that. He gave another growl and went onto suck my right nipple while massaging my left breast.

After he was satisfied with that he licked his way down my stomach and stopped when he came to my thighs. He gently bit and licked my inner thigh areas which was my weakness when it came to us having sex. Goliath finally came upon my womanhood and proceeded to lick his way inside me. He held me down with his hands on my waist.

I screamed his name and lost myself in an orgasm. I needed him inside me now.

Sensing my demands through the mate bond Goliath removed his tongue from my entrance and proceeded to undo his loincloth. It joined my dress and I instinctively wrapped my legs around Goliath's waist. Leaning down he took my lips into his as he entered inside me. He intertwined my hand with his and held it above us as he started moving in a new rhythm.

I followed Goliath's thrusts with ease and soon became lost in the most passionate love making to date. As Goliath continued to move inside me I felt tears slide down my face. I loved this creature of the night so much and the way he showed his love to me was worth more than words.

Goliath licked away my tears and rolled our bodies over allowing me to take control. I happily complied and I made love to Goliath in a slower rhythm which got the male gargoyle to growl with satisfaction and his eyes would occasionally light up.

We both reached our climax and I removed myself from my Goliath's lap. I panted and growled when I realized how sore I was. I didn't even pay attention to the intense sex that just happened since I was engrossed in its passion. My back was covered with claw marks, as my legs were covered with bites. My neck had bites on it as well. Goliath's back was in better condition. But he definitely had bite marks on his neck too.

"We should get back to the others" I suggested.

"Yes we should I'll make sure you get dressed without causing a fuss" Goliath teased.

I chuckled at my mate's remark as I pulled on my dress and Goliath did the same with his loincloth and belt.

"How long until you'll know you're pregnant or not?"

"Within a few days my dragon will scent the changes in my body"

Goliath suddenly pulled me into an embrace and he wrapped his wings around me. I placed a hand upon his chest and blushed. We remained like that for awhile before we returned to the palace. There Goliath made sure I got dressed back into my normal clothes without fuss and then we said our goodbyes to everyone on the beach.

Angela said her goodbyes too and she said she would miss everyone. Goliath then helped me into the boat and helped Angela in as well. Bronx had gotten into the boat before I got in. Goliath then pushed the boat offshore and soon we were on the water.

However Tom said that Avalon would send us where we needed go. I had a feeling it would be awhile until we returned to New York.


	17. Monsters

**Serenity's POV**

Avalon indeed had plans for us. After leaving the magical island our first stop was the old ruins where Castle Wyvern used to be. Here Goliath had to face his inner demons alongside the ghosts of the Viking who killed his clan and the mysterious captain. The two ghosts had tried to use a spell that would make my beloved a ghost and the two of them flesh and blood again.

But the captain had a change of heart and decided to help Goliath and after defeating his sworn enemy, he went on to rest in peace. After that we were taken to Canada and here we met two more of Oberon's children. A wise woman named Grandmother and Raven a trickster. Upon arrival I got separated from Goliath, Angela, and Bronx thanks to Grandmother disguised as a sea monster.

I was found by a Native American man named Nick. He was skeptical of magic and rejected his heritage. I was sick for a day but thanks to Grandmother I was better the following night. I reunited with Goliath who had been worried sick about me. After Nick defeated Raven in a ceremonial battle did he accept his heritage and we left Canada in good spirits.

Even though we didn't know each other long Angela and I became fast friends. The young gargoyle became protective of me and I was protective of her.

"I wonder where we are now" Angela said as Goliath rowed the boat. The mist covered the water giving it an eerie aura.

"Who knows" I told her.

I then felt my stomach churn and I had to lean over the boat and throw up. Alarmed Goliath stopped rowing and came over to me. Angela and Bronx did the same, I could see their worry.

"You've been throwing up quite a lot recently" Goliath said after feeling my forehead. "Has you're dragon sensed anything?"

"No she hasn't"

Even though a few days passed since Goliath and I had sex, my dragon couldn't scent a pregnancy.

 _If we do carry a child I will let you know, it's too soon to tell, but listen to you're body and care for it_ my dragon instructed before she went silent.

Suddenly the sound of something very large swimming through the water caught my attention and it also got Bronx to growl and bark. Angela calmed the gargoyle dog down by stroking his head. Then a very large shadow passed underneath the boat causing the water to move the boat about.

The water's surface was calm once more and I saw lights in the distance. Most likely it was a town and I decided to check it out while leaving Goliath, Angela, and Bronx behind. My jaw dropped when I saw the sign "Loch Ness". So we were in Scotland again only in another part of it. I was able to find a phone and called Noah back home. My brother demanded where I was and I made him shut up long enough to explain what was going on.

My twin eventually kept his trap shut and I also told him to let the clan know we were fine and to tell the library I was using vacation time. I finished the call by telling Noah I loved him and would see him soon. A nearby tour guide asked if I was interested in a midnight lake toUr but I politely declined and went back to the group. We got back into the boat and were back on Lake Loch Ness. Goliath resumed rowing the boat and nearby a tour boat shined lights over the lake. Then something huge smacked the boat hard and all of us went flying into the water.

I shifted to my dragon form and used my wings to propel myself underwater. My head broke the surface and Goliath had surfaced as well. Bronx swam to the over tuned boat and Goliath dove back under the water to look for Angela. She got separated from us when we were thrown into the water.

I used my snout to return the boat right side up and I made sure Bronx got in first before I shifted to my human form and got into it as well. Goliath surfaced and I told him that Angela hadn't returned. After telling Bronx to look for Angela the gargoyle dog dove into the water and Goliath went back under. I chose to stay in the boat and after a few minutes Goliath and Bronx returned.

I took the boat to shore where my mate and Bronx got out so they could dry themselves off.,

"She did not drown" Goliath told me. "Angela is still alive that vessel took her"

"A submarine most likely" I agreed with him. "And a submarine will need supplies and what not, there's probably an underwater base nearby, we find it and we'll most likely find Angela"

Sunrise was fast approaching so we searched for a spot where it would be safe for Goliath and Bronx to sleep in their stone forms. Once a spot was found I shared a quick kiss with my mate before he turned to stone alongside Bronx.

I then shifted to my dragon form and took flight because my body craved fresh meat. I hunted until spotting a herd of deer and I brought down three stags. I easily shredded into the thick hides and gorged myself until I was completely full. Despite my full belly I headed into town and found a map of the area around the infamous lake.

A lady suddenly bumped into me and I growled. My eyes widened when I recognized her as one of Xanatos's employees. She put the groceries into the bed of a trunk and I kept out of sight until the coast was clear. I then snuck into the trunk bed and hid underneath the blanket.

It wouldn't take long for the truck to start and I remained hidden for the whole drive. Well until I felt sick and I had to get the hell out of dodge from the trunk bed. I landed outside a ruin and quickly took to my dragon form and flew to where Goliath and Bronx were.

My stomach made a noise and I coiled my body around my mate and Bronx. I soon fell asleep and woke up to the contents of my stomach coming up my throat. I moved away from Goliath and Bronx so I could open my mouth and I coughed up a small portion of undigested meat. It's smell was gross and I felt better after emptying the meat from my body.

I greedily drank some lake water before I returned to my human form.

 _You are pregnant_ my dragon alerted me. Intense joy came through me and I instinctively placed a hand to my stomach. _The meat you threw up didn't agree with our hatchling_

"Don't remind me" I growled as the sun set. It wasn't long until the stone forms of Goliath and Bronx cracked and soon they both woke up.

Bronx noticed the undigested meat nearby and he went to sniff it while Goliath approached me.

"Did you have any luck finding anything"

"Yeah I think I did , Bronx leave that alone!"

Bronx whined at the undigested meat before returning to Goliath and I. I shifted to my dragon form and Goliath took Bronx into his arms before we took flight. I led them both to the ruins and once we landed I returned to my human form. Bronx sniffed around until he stopped and started to bark.

"He found something" I informed my mate as we walked to where Bronx stood. Suddenly the ground moved and Goliath was quick to bring me close to him as we started to be lowered deeper into the ground.

"Amazing deduction Goliath!"

I hissed at the voice of Sevarius and Goliath did as well.

"I see gargoyle brain matter is razor sharp as ever!"

"Sevarius!" Goliath yelled.

The elevator then slid beneath us and Goliath wrapped his arms around me as we fell down some tunnel. All of us landed in an unknown cave a few seconds later and I swore.

"They say a man's home is a castle, what fun would a castle be without a dungeon?"

"Shut the f**k you asshole!" I snarled. "You're submarine captured a member of our clan!"

"I warn you human!" Goliath added. "If any harm comes to her"

"A little bit late for fatherly concerned don't you think" Sevarius interrupted. "So let me warn you, Angela is going with us on an excursion into the Loch, should you see fit to abuse my generous hospitality"

Angela's voice suddenly interrupted Sevarius and her voice made my maternal instinct kick in. Goliath's eyes lit up and he hissed before leaping onto the pole that had the camera and my mate destroyed it by punching it.

I took my dragon form and sniffed the ground and shortly found the smell of water. I opened my mouth and unleashed my flames melting the stone in front of us. I nudged Goliath with my snout and he walked out of the dungeon first with Bronx following him. Once they were safely out I returned to my human form and Goliath helped me through the rubble.

I gave a groan and before I could fall did Goliath catch me.

"I'm getting worried about you Serenity"

"Not now my Beloved of Night" I interrupted. "Let's get Angela safely back and then I'll tell you what's going on"

"Very well my love"

He kissed my forehead before we continued onwards. We came upon the underwater dock and one of Sevarius's men found us with a laser gun. Suddenly Bronx threw himself onto the man and Goliath wrapped his wings around me as some lasers were fired.

This caused some tanks to explode and soon water began to flood into the dock. Goliath held on to me as water surrounded us. He then released me and went over to the armed man demanding how we get out. The answer turned out to be a mini submarine in the shape of a Loch Ness Monster. It wasn't long until we were out of the underwater dock and in the lake deep within its depths.

As the submarine was being driven my eyes widened when I saw the legendary monsters themselves. There were two of them and they were following another submarine larger than ours. I made our driver zoom in towards the larger submarine using the camera. Angela was tied up at the end of the sub and I hissed with anger. I told the armed man to drive faster and as our sub got closer to Sevarius did I find two oxygen masks and give them both to Goliath.

He and I then went to the hatch where he could leave the sub easily and enter the water.

"Save her" I told Goliath referring to Angela.

"I will my Warrior of Flame" he reassured me and I gave him a kiss before closing the hatch. Suddenly the smaller submarine collided with the larger one and I stood my ground trying not to lose my footing. Once we were safely away from the other sub I pressed a red button that would release Goliath into the water. I looked out the window and saw Goliath swimming hastily towards Angela.

Once he was at her side he put the mask and breathing device over her nose and mouth. He then undid her chains and I breathed a sigh of relief glad to see she was safe.

 _I now understand why she smelled like Goliath_ my dragon suddenly spoke. _Angela is his daughter and Demona is her mother_

This didn't surprise me because Angela had her mother's form but Goliath's coloring.

 _This is between them we cannot interfere with what transpires_ I told my dragon as I watched the two Loch Ness Monster's swim past Goliath and Angela. Angela swam to the smaller creature and undid the strap around its neck. It was a female and the larger creature was male and her mate. Suddenly something hit the male and it was electrocuted.

Damn Sevarius!

Angela quickly swam to the rope that held the male monster and used her claws to snap it in half. Another one was deployed and the male Loch Ness Monster used his fangs to bite it in half. Nessie came to aide her mate while Goliath and Angela returned to the sub and entered the hatch.

After making sure it was safe did I open the hatch door and Angela came into the sub first with Goliath following. Not caring if I got wet I hugged Angela glad she was safe. Angela removed her mask and she embraced me back.

 **Later.**

Once back on the surface I gave Goliath and Angela some privacy. I also had to throw up again.

My dragon teased me and I told her to be quiet.

"Serenity what is it?" Angela asked coming over to me. Concern flashed all over her face. "Goliath is worried"

I pulled her away out of her father's hearing range and then replied.

"You're Goliath's daughter"

Her eyes widened and I placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"My dragon told me and I won't say anything to Goliath, it's your choice to do that"

"I just found out" she confessed.

"If my mate does something to upset you leave it to me" I reassured her.

"Thank you Serenity"

I patted her shoulder before giving her the news she was going to have a sibling. Angela smiled widely and contained her joy in silence. She then gestured to her father and I nodded.

"Now that Angela is safe what is it that makes you so ill?" Goliath demanded as I came up to his side. His tone held worry and impatience.

 _Overprotective much?_

 _Shut up dragon_

"I'm pregnant" I answered Goliath's question.

Immediately Goliath's eyes went wide.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"My dragon confirmed it" I responded.

My mate broke into a smile and soon wrapped me into a hug. I hugged him back and Goliath wrapped his wings around me.

"I look forward to meeting our young one" he purred.

"As do I my Beloved of Night" I agreed with my mate.


	18. Sanctuary

**Serenity's POV**

After our adventure in Prague, Avalon brought us to Paris, France. It was day and my mate was asleep with Angela and Bronx. Angela told Goliath the news he was her father and my mate told her that everyone in her clan was her parent and didn't want to pursue a relationship. That angered me and I ended up giving Goliath a long lecture.

I would give him time to think about pursuing a bond with Angela but he wasn't going to do that with our child. For the time being I played mediator between father and daughter. But one thing was clear both gargoyles became very protective of me since I was pregnant.

I finished talking with my parents when the sight of a human Demona and Macbeth were walking down the street arm in arm. Puck had given Demona the gift of being human in the day and gargoyle at night. I tailed them until they parted ways. I followed Demona all the way to Notre Dame and lost her amongst the tourists.

I ended up spending the day sight seeing and I grabbed a newspaper. On it was a picture of a gargoyle and I growled. By the time I returned to where the others were it was dark and Goliath was awake alongside Angela and Bronx.

"I was worried my Warrior of Flame" Goliath greeted me as I came up to him. "We didn't know what happened to you"

"Don't start with that overprotective crap again Goliath" I scolded. "I maybe pregnant but I'm not fragile, plus you won't believe this, Demona and Macbeth are here in Paris, they're still playing nice"

"Demona's one of the clan" Angela began. "How can she walk around while the rest of us turn to stone?"

"Thanks to sorcery Demona becomes human during daylight" Goliath explained to his daughter.

"Thought you might want to see this"

I gave him the newspaper and Goliath opened it to the gargoyle picture. I then went to hurl and as I threw up Angela patted my back. Goliath got all worried but I shot him a look to cut it out. He didn't press the issue and we were back in the boat. Goliath rowed the boat and Notre Dame Cathedral came into view.

It was just as beautiful at night like it was during the day.

"So that's Notre Dame Cathedral isn't it magnificent father?"

"Angela I told you before" Goliath replied to his daughter. "You and you're rookery brothers and sisters must look on the whole clan as you're parents, that is the gargoyle way"

"That's enough Goliath" I growled.

Goliath eyed me and I narrowed my eyes telling him not to push it. He simply sighed and I placed a hand on top of Angela's. She shot me a grateful look and I smiled at her. Goliath parked the boat and we all got out.

"Angela dwells on her parentage too much" Goliath begun but I interrupted.

"You're being stubborn, she just wants a relationship with you my love, and when I give life to our child will you act at the same way?"

"No of course not Serenity"

"Damn right you won't, I love you Goliath, but think about Angela's feelings, I care for her very much like she's my own hatchling already, and I don't like seeing her upset"

"I will think about it"

"Good idea"

Goliath kissed my forehead and suggested Angela stay with me since Demona hated my guts. He then took to the sky and he glided around the cathedral. I felt dizzy and Angela helped me sit down against a wall. She then said.

"Stay in the shadows where it's safe, Goliath needs me"

"You be cautious and safe young one" I told her.

Angela patted my shoulder before she took flight.

"Well it's been quite a while Little Ember"

I suddenly stood up at the sound of Thailog's voice. The purple gargoyle stood before me and he wore various metal contraptions.

"Don't call me that" I warned. "I'm not in the mood for you're bullshit now Thailog"

"I only came to say hello" Thailog stated as he approached and I growled at him not to come any closer. I didn't want him to scent the baby within me. Demona didn't need to know I carried a child and if she learned I was pregnant she wouldn't hesitate to kill me and my unborn child.

"I guess your the gargoyle that's been hanging about"

"Guilty" Thailog agreed. "We'll meet again Little Ember"

He then opened his wings and took flight.

 _He fancies you despite us being mate bound to Goliath_

I agreed with my dragon half as Angela returned and her father did the same a few minutes later with Bronx. Goliath suddenly growled and he approached me.

"I can smell Thailog was here did he harm you?"

"No he also didn't scent the baby"

Goliath breathed a sigh of relief before bringing me into a hug. Nearby Angela muttered "Aww".

The hug didn't last long and soon we got back into the boat. I was in charge of rowing it since the sun was due to rise soon. Goliath explained that Thailog and Demona were working together as well as being mates. Hopefully Demona would distract Thailog and keep the smug bastard away from me.

The sky started to brighten as dawn approached.

"You never told me that you and Demona were once in love" Angela said as I rowed the boat to a stop underneath a bridge.

"You were eavesdropping?" Goliath asked turning to his daughter.

 _Uh oh_ my dragon said and I got out of the boat so the two gargoyles could talk.

"Is it true" Angela asked.

"It was a very long time ago, it doesn't matter anymore" Goliath answered.

"It matters to me father!" Angela replied as she stood up. The sun rose and the two of them became stone alongside Bronx. I sighed and decided to get some shut eye as well. My body craved it and I leaned against a wall before falling asleep.

I slept until my stomach growled and after waking up did I go find a restaurant. I ate a large meal so my unborn hatchling would be satisfied. Lately my child desired for its mother to eat meat. The sun was beginning to make its descent after I paid my tab.

In the distance I heard a roar and knew it was Thailog waking up. I picked up my pace because I didn't want to cross paths with him again. Especially since he seemed to like me. Luckily I returned to the boat and Goliath, Angela, and Bronx were awake.

"My Warrior of Flame" Goliath greeted me.

"You can sweet talk me later mate, right now we should kick Demona and Thailog in the ass"

Angela placed a hand to her mouth and stifled her laughter while Goliath simply chuckled at my remark. I was about to sprout my wings but I got dizzy and Goliath caught me before I could fall.

"I'll carry you" Angela said.

I gave her a thank you nod before she scooped me into her arms and Goliath picked up Bronx. It wasn't long that we were in the sky and I led us to where I scented Thailog. The purple bastard stood on the roof of a mansion.

"I had no doubt we'd find you here" Goliath told his clone as we landed. Angela set me onto my feet and Thailog turned to us.

"Hello Goliath" Thailog responded turning to us. "I see you have a new gargoyle with you alongside Serenity"

I gave Thailog a hiss and Goliath did the same.

"Where are Demona and Macbeth?" Goliath demanded.

"The newlyweds seem to be having a difference of opinion" Thailog answered. Below sounds of laser guns and glass shattering could be heard.

"Newlyweds? Those two hate each other's guts" I stated. "I don't even want to know the details"

"But I thought Demona meant something to you" Angela said.

"She means a great deal" Thailog explained. "If Macbeth dies, Demona inherits his estate, but if Demona dies too, everything in her name reverts to her sole business partner"

"Geez you're obsessed with money" I said. "You're also toying with Demona, I can see you don't even love her and just using her, that's f**ked up"

"You speak the truth Serenity, I will cast Demona aside and place my claim on you"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" I roared out. Smoke came out of my nose and I was about to storm forward when Goliath held me back. I was pissed off now because the mere thought of being mated to Thailog was disgusting.

Thailog chuckled before pointing the laser gun at us. As he fired it did my mate pick me up and got out of the way before the laser could hit our group. Thailog then fired the laser once more and Goliath pushed me away just as the blast hit the ground near my mate. Snarling Bronx leapt into the air and landed on top of Thailog. His fangs deep in the clone's armor. Thailog kicked Bronx away from him and the poor thing collided into the wall behind him. Angela ran forward but Thailog got out of the way and the female gargoyle slammed into the glass skyscraper.

Just as Thailog was about to touch her I shifted to my dragon form and used my tail to smack him away from Angela. I drew Angela close to me using my wing and glared at Thailog with hate. Thailog smirked at the way I protected Angela and he used the laser to fire at a structure near us.

As the rubble fell I coiled my wings around my body and the rubble bounced off my scales. I lifted my head up to see Thailog firing rounds of lasers at Goliath which he dodged. My eyes then widened when the water tower fell over and I took Angela into my claws and took flight. Water flooded the roof and took Thailog with it.

When it was safe I landed back on the roof and I let Angela go. Goliath ran forward and used a wooden beam to smack Thailog off from the roof edge. Thailog landed on his back on another roof and Goliath came over to me and Angela.

I gave my mate a reassuring lick and Angela waved her hand telling her father she was fine. Bronx barked and was back on his feet. Thailog roared out and he was approaching. Snarling I pushed Goliath and Angela aside. I gave Thailog a hard smack using my tail and the clone was sent flying into the air.

He grunted when he crash landed onto his chest and this made his weapon get separated from him. I walked over to the gun and took it into my jaws. I shook it violently in my fangs and it was shredded to pieces. I spat out the metal remains before returning to my human form.

"Well done my Warrior of Flame" Goliath praised as I came over to him.

Suddenly everything was quiet and that wasn't a good sign. Looks like the fight between Demona and Macbeth wore them out.

"Well my work here is done" Thailog boasted and we turned to see him stand up. "I enjoyed the exercise Goliath, and you my Little Ember will be mine"

Both Goliath and I snarled as Thailog took flight.

 **Later.**

Angela was heart broken after she learned Demona was her mother. Goliath didn't comfort his daughter and I took the initiative to show the adolescent gargoyle she was cared for. I had no desire to replace Demona as Angela's mother but that didn't mean I wouldn't be there for the young female.

"How is she?" Goliath asked me. Angela decided to go on a flight to calm herself. The sun had a ways to go before it rose.

"She's heartbroken Goliath and you need to knock it off" I said turning to my mate. "Angela may have been raised in the gargoyle tradition but you have no right to be cruel to her"

"I am not being cruel to her" Goliath argued.

"Then try acting like her father for god sakes" I snapped. "Try to have a relationship with her! Because you sure as hell won't pull this bullshit with our child"

That made Goliath widen his eyes and I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"My Warrior of Flame I'm so sorry I've upset you"

He then wrapped his wings around me and brought me close to him.

"I love you Serenity and for you're sake I will try to become what Angela wants in me"

He then kissed me and I felt my face blush.

 _He is just scared_ my dragon told me. _But I think you're message got through to him_

 _I think it did_ I agreed with my other half.


	19. Mark of the Panther

**Serenity's** **POV**

"I'll be glad when the first trimester passes" I told my mate and Angela. I had just finished throwing up for the hundredth time.

"She's just being feisty" Angela beamed and she patted my stomach.

"She?" Goliath and I asked.

"My gut tells me my sibling is female and I'm usually right"

Goliath turned red and I shot him an amused look. My mate kept to his promise and started to act with Angela like a father should with a daughter. Things between them were still awkward but it looked to be getting somewhere.

Suddenly the water beneath us got rough and the boat was tossed about.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed seeing the edge of a waterfall up ahead. It wasn't long until the boat went over and all of us were tossed out of the boat. I shifted to my dragon form and was quick to grab Goliath, Angela, and Bronx within my claws. I flapped my wings and flew to the shoreline near the waterfall.

I released the others before landing on all fours. I returned to my human form and eyed our surroundings.

"Looks like we're somewhere in Africa" I told my mate and Angela. "Nigeria probably, Elisa's ancestry comes from here"

"Interesting" Angela said. She then gasped and I looked ahead to see the corpse of a big cat. It's skin was taken most likely to sell on the black market. I gave a dangerous growl which made Goliath become concerned.

"Whoever killed this big cat did it for sport as well as for profit" I explained. "Dragon shifters sometimes share the same fate"

Goliath growled dangerously at that.

"You're kind is hunted too?" Angela asked as we left the corpse.

"Yes my father's clan was slaughtered by my mother's family" I explained turning to her. "I never met my maternal relatives and have no desire to, when my mother was pregnant with me and my twin brother they went as far to kill my mother and us, all because my mother fell in love with a dragon, and now I have more reason not to engage with those despicable excuses for human beings"

I protectively placed a hand onto my stomach. I also looked to Angela.

"I may not be you're mother Angela but I've grown to care for you, as you were own child"

"That means a lot to me Serenity thank you" Angela said.

Goliath simply shot me a teasing look and I glared at him in response. Pregnancy made a dragon female moody and it was no exception for me. The sound of children laughing broke my train of thought and I scented Diane Maza nearby.

It wasn't long until we found Elisa's mother and she was telling a tale of the supposed Panther Queen. I had heard this tale before because Noah told it to me. After Diane finished her story the children laughed again.

"Is that woman queen of this tribe?" Angela asked.

"She's a friend" I reassured her. Up ahead in a cage was a black panther and it was beautiful. It was eager to be free and I didn't blame it. I always felt free whenever I took flight in my dragon form.

"Damn it" I growled feeling sick again. I turned to my mate. "This is the only pregnancy I'm having with you my Beloved of Night, our hatchling is relentless"

I then threw up the contents of my stomach behind a nearby bush. My retching got Diane and the other tribe members attention.

"Oh Serenity!" Diane exclaimed coming over to me. She gave me a motherly hug and I returned the gesture. "It's good to see you"

"Same here Diane, is my brother behaving himself?"

Diane chuckled and nodded.

"He finally asked Elisa to marry him"

I smirked at that. Noah and Elisa has been together for two years and mated for one so it was about time he popped the question.

"So what brings you here to Nigeria?" Diane inquired.

"Long story and I'm currently pregnant" I answered. "My child thinks making its mother miserable is amusing"

"When I had Beth and Elisa inside my womb they were the same way" Diane said with a chuckle. Suddenly a human woman appeared with two human males. They held guns and I immediately got protective of the unborn child inside me. One of then tribe members approached the woman and demanded what was going on.

Her called her Tea and I scented she was a hunter. I held back a growl since I despised hunters with a passion. One of the poachers approached the cage containing the panther and the cat made it's disapproval known. Diane hurriedly blocked the panther and the man Maku started to moan and I could scent a shape shifter. I watched as he shifted from human to a black panther.

Maku hissed and growled dangerously but he was suddenly shot. He went flying backwards and he landed on his back. He was still alive but weakened. Tea pointed the gun at him and this time I ran forward and stopped her from shooting Maku. The shape shifter got to his feet and ran off into the jungle. Tea shoved me aside and ran after her prey. One of the men pointed a gun at me but Goliath and Angela took action.

My mate punched the man who threatened me with the gun in the face knocking him out. Goliath then took the other gun and easily destroyed it from the other human male. The frightened human backed away in fear and came face to face with Angela. Bronx then leapt into the poacher and I breathed a sigh of relief. After throwing the two human men into the cage and setting the panther free did I introduce Diane to Goliath, Angela, and Bronx.

Diane was slightly scared which was to be expected.

"So is this Goliath your mate?" Diane asked eying my Beloved of Night.

"Yes he is and the father of my hatchling"

Diane was speechless and I didn't blame her for being surprised. We then decided to go after Maku and Tea. It was humid in the jungle and I sweated a bit. The sounds of gun shots filled the night air and Goliath opened his wings and took flight. It wasn't long until we came upon a gorge with another waterfall and Goliath had Tea in his grasp. Across the gorge Maku fled for his life. Angela decided to go help her father and soon was in the air.

My eyes widened when Tea's body began to change and soon Goliath was holding a very pissed off female black panther. Tea scratched at Goliath and my mate dropped her. The panther fell into the water below.

Goliath landed next to me and checked to see if he was wounded. He wasn't thankfully and Diane gasped. Below Tea climbed out of the water and soon disappeared into the jungle. Thankfully we had Bronx and myself to follow the scorned lover's scent trail.

Bronx led us out of the jungle and in front of us was the same city from Diane's story. That also meant that spider Anasi was real too. Spiders didn't bother me but my dragon hated them with a passion. When I was teenager a spider bit me while I was in dragon form and made us both sick.

"Maku and Tea are here" I told everyone. "And they came through recently"

Up on ahead Bronx whined and he lost the trail. Goliath suggested we split up and I decided to go with Angela and Bronx. Diane would be safe with Goliath. Diane was going to be part of my family soon so it was important she was protected.

"Are you feeling dizzy?" Angela asked as we walked behind Bronx.

"No I'm good for now" I reassured her. "You don't need to worry about me so much my friend"

"You're the main reason why my father decided to try and pursue a relationship with me, you also carry my unborn sibling, I also like you a lot Serenity, you're a kind and strong dragoness"

"And you are a fierce warrior with a kind heart" I told Angela. "Your words mean a lot to me so thank you"

Angela smiled before Bronx ran on ahead and we called for him to come back. We ran after him and found the gargoyle dog stuck in spider webbing. My claws came out and we freed Bronx using our claws. Then something silk like fell on top of us and it was more spider webs. Angela and I again used our claws to shred the webbing off of us and Bronx.

 _Disgusting little bastards_ my dragon hissed.

"Agreed" I told my other half wiping the webs off of my body.

"Who are you talking to?" Angela asked.

"Oh my dragon half, she hates spiders"

"I do too" Angela replied with a shiver.

Bronx suddenly took off again and I heard Tea close by. Both Angela and I ran after the gargoyle dog and when we found him, Bronx jumped into the air and knocked the spear out of Tea's grasp. The human female was knocked over just as Goliath and Diane rejoined us.

Goliath took the spear and broke it while Angela got Tea to her feet. Diane helped Maku to his feet while Goliath asked Tea why she was so determined to kill the man she loved.

"Ask him he knows" Tea growled turning to Maku.

"I loved you" Maku answered.

Maku ended up marking Tea because he loved her and didn't want her to leave. I found that sweet but due to his selfishness, Tea didn't embrace her other form instead of accepting it, Maku didn't even ask her permission to mark her.

"So who turned you into a panther?" Angela inquired at Maku.

"I did" a creepy male voice spoke. We all turned around to see a huge blue spider emerge onto his webbing. My dragon snarled at the sight of Anasi.

Maku apparently came to the spider and in exchange for feeding him, Anasi granted Maku the gift of becoming a panther. Tea grabbed a rock and ran forward but Anasi easily sent her flying using two of his eight legs. Maku rushed to his beloved and begged for Anasi to remove the panther curse from Tea swearing his eternal loyalty.

Anasi found this amusing and boasted he would have new hunters in each of us.

"Over my dead body" I growled.

Anasi chucked at response before suddenly grabbing me with his many legs. Goliath and Angela snarled before climbing onto the spider web. Anasi simply used another leg to smack Goliath away and he threw Angela off by tapping his web.

"A dragon is the ultimate hunter and you'll do nicely my dear" Anasi said to me.

"Yeah my dragon disagrees with you" I growled.

Maku suddenly shouted out and he transformed into his panther state. Snarling the black panther leapt onto Anasi's head and the spider couldn't see until he threw Maku off of him. The male panther landed against the webbing and more was wrapped around his body. Tea shifted and tried to leap onto the webbing but she fell.

Angela shouted and a second later she and Goliath were back on the webbing. Diane and Bronx began to shred the webbing from the bottom while the gargoyles did toward the top. Maku was released and he fell to the ground. Tea hurried to her beloved and used her claws to shred the webs from her beloved.

Anasi fell from his webbing and landed on the ground with a heavy thud. His grasp on me lessened and I was able to high tail it sway from the spider. Diane tossed me a spear which I threw to Angela. She caught it and quickly gave the weapon to her father. Goliath pierced the spider's hide with the blade and light shot out of Anasi. He yelled in pain and my mate glided off of his abdomen.

A flash of light later the fat spider was gone and the two panther shifters returned to their human forms. They hugged one another and vowed they would use their curse to protect the panthers against poachers and the jungle.

We headed back to the village afterwards and the sun would be rising soon. On the riverbank was the boat and I was surprised it was still intact after we fell over the waterfall. Angela was skipping stones when Goliath approached her.

I listened to what he said.

"Your quick thinking helped us defeat Anasi as well as saving Serenity, I am proud of you my daughter"

I did a fist pump while Angela exclaimed.

"Oh father!"

She then threw her arms around Goliath and he happily hugged her back. I smiled as the two of them turned to stone alongside Bronx.

"Your friends are good folk" Diane said to me.

"Yep and I'm proud of my mate" I beamed looking to Goliath. "Now I know he'll be a good father to my young one"

"How far along are you?" Diane asked.

"A few days the fetus hasn't even formed yet, at this stage only the scent of changing hormones will tell other shifters I carry a child"

"Well you will be a good mother Serenity" Diane told me with pride.

I spent the rest of the day sleeping and thankfully I didn't get sick. I had a quick meal and said goodbye to Diane before heading over to Goliath, Angela, and Bronx. The sun set and I watched as my mate awakened alongside his daughter and Bronx.

I smirked as Angela pulled away from her father and she smiled at me before getting into the boat with Bronx following her.

"I have you and Diane to thank for encouraging me to act like a parent to Angela" Goliath said as he came up to me.

"I'm proud of you as well my Beloved of Night" I replied. "Angela is lucky to have you"

"She's lucky to have us" Goliath corrected. " I know you care for her deeply my Warrior of Flame, and she cares for you"

He then placed a hand onto my stomach.

"She will also care for her new sibling as will I, I already love our child"

"Well she won't be born until nine months from now" I teased my mate.

"Are you certain it's a girl you carry?" Goliath asked.

 _It's a girl alright I just scented the hormone for a female hatchling_ my dragon added.

"Looks like Angela was right because my dragon just confirmed it's a daughter"

Nearby Angela did a fist pump and I knew she heard the baby's gender reveal.

"Her name shall be Eden" Goliath stated. "For she will be a beautiful creature of human, dragon, and gargoyle alike"

"I like that name" I replied placing a hand over his. "You better not spoil her too much though"

"Oh I won't but the same may not be for her sister and the rest of the clan" Goliath joked.

I shook my head as Goliath kissed the top of it. We then headed to boat and soon we were on the water wondering where Avalon would send us next.


	20. The Gathering Part 1

**I skipped most of the Avalon tour because the episodes were pretty boring lol. In this chapter Goliath, Angela, Bronx, and Serenity return to New York.**

 **Serenity's POV**

"About time" I said as we entered the familiar waters of Manhattan. After leaving Nigeria we visited countless other places where Avalon thought we needed to go. We visited London, Egypt, Ireland, Australia, Scandinavia, a mysterious island called New Olympus inhabited by monsters instead of humans, Guatemala, Easter Island, and Arizona.

We then returned to Avalon and here we met Oberon. The fae lord was a bully and wanted to kick the residents off of his land. But thanks to Goliath, Angela, and Gabriel standing up to Oberon did the fae lord eventually give in and decided to live with the Avalon gargoyle clan in peace. It was also thanks to Titania because of her assistance the Avalon clan could stay. She also remarried Oberon which pleased him.

Guinevere had given birth to her baby and it was a girl. She and Diablo named their child Mary and the newborn was a precious little thing. She had her father's coloring and was immune to becoming stone during the day. Goliath and I also met David, Guinevere's brother. He had his father's white hair and his mother's eyes. His mate was a female gargoyle with a sense of humor named Anne. Anne was a bronze colored gargoyle with white hair that flowed from her head to her mid back.

She wore a dress similar to Angela's only it was gold. Now after being gone from New York for almost two weeks I was very glad to be home. I would need to make an appointment with the OB/GYN clan doctor to see how far long into my pregnancy I was. My dragon and I guessed we were into the third or fourth week but only an ultrasound would tell. Eden still made me sick much to my dismay and Goliath's amusement.

Goliath pulled the boat up to a pier and helped Angela and I out of the boat.

"Welcome to New York, Angela" I told my stepdaughter as she eyed the many buildings around us in fascination.

"I already like this place" Angela said with pride.

"It's one of the few states in America where hunting and killing dragon shifters is illegal" I added.

"I think we kept the clan waiting long enough" Goliath interrupted. "And I'm sure you're exhausted my Warrior of Flame"

"Yeah I am and our daughter is to blame" I replied.

Goliath chuckled before walking over and he placed a hand against my belly.

"She's just proving how strong she is"

I rolled my eyes and Angela scooped into her arms while Goliath picked up Bronx. He then took flight and Angela followed her father. Storm clouds gathered as we got closer to the clock tower and when we landed lightning flashed.

Bronx immediately barked and ran inside. Angela placed me onto my feet and Goliath took my hand into his before we entered the clock tower with Angela following. Bronx was on top of Hudson licking him like crazy.

"Bronx that must mean?!" Lex exclaimed.,

"We're back guys" I told the clan. Goliath then picked me up bridal style and glided to where the others were. My mate set me onto my feet and the others rushed forward happy to see us back. Lex and Brooklyn hugged Goliath while Broadway walked over to me and did the same. A few second later I was embraced by Brooklyn and Lex.

"Serenity!" Michelle exclaimed and after Lex and Brooklyn finished hugging me did she and Hannah rush over. Both sisters embraced me and I returned the gesture. It was then I scented that Hannah was now mate bound to Lexington.

I teased the young phoenix and she flushed red. Hudson was the last to come over to me and he gave me the usual warm hug a grandfather would do with a grandchild. I then looked to Angela and she glided down next to her father. Everyone eyed her with great interest and Goliath proudly held his hand out. Angela took it and stepped forward.

"This is Angela my daughter" Goliath introduced.

Hudson smiled and immediately went over to Angela and hugged her. She hugged the elder back and I smirked knowing Angela was very happy.

Goliath explained we met other gargoyles around the world where Avalon sent us. This excited the boys and the phoenix sisters.

"Hey what's that new scent?" Brooklyn asked. "It's coming from you Serenity"

Goliath chose this moment to walk over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She's with child" Goliath beamed looking to me with pride. "Our child"

"Say what?!" Michelle shouted. "Oh hell yeah!"

My best friend rushed over and gave me another hug careful not to put pressure on my stomach.

"Congratulations you two" Hudson said eying me and Goliath.

"Yeah that's awesome news!" Broadway agreed.

"It's a girl my dragon scented the hormone" I explained. "Her name is Eden"

"That's a pretty name" Lex stated.

"I also forgot to congratulate you and Hannah as mates, Lex" I teased the olive skinned gargoyle. Immediately Lex and Hannah went red while Brooklyn went over to Michelle and kissed her cheek. Michelle playfully hit her mate's arm in affection blushing like her sister.

 **Later.**

"It good to be back home" I told Goliath as we entered my apartment. I was tired and sleep called me especially since I was pregnant.

"You'll contact your physician tomorrow?" Goliath asked. I sighed and turned to my mate.

"Yes my Beloved of Night, you need to stop being overprotective"

"Call it my fatherly instinct" Goliath joked before coming over to me. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. His wings folded themselves around me and his lips met with mine.

His tongue intertwined with mine and it was breath taking the way he could skillfully do this with me. We broke apart a few minutes later so we could catch our breath. Goliath then unfolded his wings and picked me up bridal style. He carried me to my bedroom and when he reached it he placed me back onto my feet.

I changed out my clothes and got into a pair of black pajama pants and a purple tank top. Goliath purred when I had changed and I knew he had watched. It began to rain outside as I got into bed.

"Once I'm asleep get back to the tower, I don't like the thought of you being up and about in a storm" I ordered my mate firmly.

"I will my love, sleep for now" Goliath said as he came to the bedside and pulled the blankets onto me. He kissed my forehead and did the same onto my middle. I soon fell asleep and I wouldn't wake until several hours later.


	21. The Gathering Part 2

**Serenity's POV**

 _Wake up human our clan needs us!_

My dragon's shrieks got me to wake up. Through the mate bond I shared with Goliath I felt he was uneasy and I was quickly out of bed. I stripped off my night clothes and changed into my usual ones and pulled on my leather jacket. I then went outside and shifted to my dragon form. I took flight and headed in the direction where I felt Goliath was.

Below cars were motionless and I smelled Oberon's magic. I wondered why the Lord of Avalon was here in New York. My eyes widened when I saw a much larger Oberon and he was fighting off my clan mates. Already Hannah and Michelle were aiding as well.

It didn't take long until I was beside Goliath and my mate shot me a grateful look. Suddenly parts of Oberon's hair wrapped themselves around Goliath and I used my talons to shred the hair away from my Beloved of Night.

Hudson came over to help but he got electrocuted and I shrieked out in anger at the older gargoyle's cries of pain. Hudson went falling downwards and he slammed into multiple fire escapes causing them to break under his weight.

Goliath was still being held by Oberon's hair and I was glad when Brooklyn and Angela flew over with iron in their claws. They cut away my mate's bindings and soon Goliath was back gliding into the air. Renard's air fortress suddenly arrived and I was glad to see him. Goliath, Angela, and I encountered him back in Prague and helped him come to reason with his plan. He wanted to use the legendary Golem for his own use but thanks to Goliath's persuasion, Renard released the Golem and went onto to return to New York.

Many cyber bots came out of the fortress and as soon as they got near Oberon, the mage destroyed some merely with his hands and then blew some magic at others. Oberon's magical wind began to make the air fortress wobble and Goliath called for us to distract Oberon.

Together all of us flew around Oberon's head and he got annoyed. He waved us away like a human would with an insect. The mage then shot out a magical beam and it soared across to hit a nearby building. My eyes widened when I saw stone statues came to life. The statue of a griffin body slammed against Broadway and he hit the force field that was in place surrounding Xanatos's building.

The two other statues chased after Angela and Broadway. Oberon suddenly grabbed Goliath and I roared before flying straight towards Oberon. I reared my head back and unleashed my flames at Oberon's free hand. He shrieked in pain and I soon came to the hand that had Goliath. I sank my claws and fangs into Oberon's skin. Oberon swore and more cyber bots appeared and surrounded the mage. I flew away before an electric field lit up and surrounded Oberon. With his hand loosened Goliath was able get free and he glided away.

Oberon suddenly grew smaller and it was due to energy being used. When he was small enough he escaped the electric cage and he conjured a spell. Frozen rain poured from the clouds and the cyber bots froze and the electrical field disappeared. My wings alongside the others started to ice and we hurried to seek shelter.

Nearby the air fortress crashed due to the engines freezing. I prayed that Renard was alright with his assistant.

"Look!" Goliath exclaimed as the force field disappeared. We then took to the sky and shortly landed on the roof of the castle. Xanatos stood before Oberon holding a laser gun at him with his father beside him.

"Leave this place Oberon" Goliath told the mage. "You have no claim here"

"I'll leave soon enough with the child" Oberon replied before using his magic to lift up a piece of stone and sent at us. We all got out of the way before getting crushed or worse seriously injured. Xanatos tried to use his weapon but Oberon dispatched of it. Xanatos rushed forward in anger and but Oberon dodged and Xanatos crashed into some stone.

Xanatos's father then shot something and a piece of iron shot into Oberon's armor. The mage was weakened by iron and Oberon's appearance began to change and he now resembled an old fae. Oberon removed the iron from him and walked forward. Angela and Brooklyn stood to protect Xanatos's father but he grabbed the two gargoyles with his cape and they were gone.

Michelle shrieked before flying towards the mage and Oberon too grabbed her with his cape and soon she was gone.

Goliath stood close to Xanatos's father and Oberon wrapped himself in his cape and out came Michelle, Brooklyn, and Angela. They collided with the human male and they fell over. Goliath's eyes widened and he stormed forward but my mate went through Oberon as though he were a ghost.

Oberon then used his magic to send Goliath flying and my mate was thrown against stone. I resumed to my human form and rushed over to my Beloved of Night. I removed the debris from Goliath and held him in my arms.

"I am alright my Warrior of Flame" Goliath told me.

"Don't talk" I said to him and I kissed his forehead. Owen suddenly appeared and I thought him a fool for daring to face Oberon. Oberon taunted him and Owen simply removed his glasses before starting to spin around. My eyes widened as a familiar being took Owen's place. It was Puck and I found my jaw dropping.

Puck then began the tale of how he become Owen. He used his magic to form a statue of a woman which represented Titania in her human form Anastasia Reynard. The statue gave Oberon a much needed kick in the gut. Puck formed another statue which fired something at the old mage and Oberon went to his knees.

Then using magic Puck turned a plant into the wooden assistant of Renard. The wooden clone picked up Oberon and tossed him like a doll. Apparently Puck didn't like working for Renard so he left Renard and Anastasia for David Xanatos and Fox. Even after revealing who he truly was to Xanatos, the billionaire chose Owen over Puck.

After getting another taste of his own medicine Oberon returned to his younger form. But after Puck's insistence the mage was still determined to kidnap Fox and Xanatos's son. The mage then began to glow green and the it's power made Puck go flying backwards. After Oberon finished with his small cry of outrage did he disappear in a flash. Immediately I helped Goliath to his feet and Xanatos was as well. Puck was back on his feet and we all rushed to where Fox was with her son. Goliath kicked open the door and Titania turned to us and she used her magic to freeze us in place. Oberon turned to the baby who started to cry. Fox screamed and her eyes lit up with magic. She held her hands out and unleashed her magic at Oberon. The mage went flying and actually went though a wall. Titania released us and Xanatos hurried over to his wife and helped her up.

Goliath suddenly got to his knees and told Oberon that since Fox had magic, Alex could stay with his parents and still be taught his magical gifts. And his teacher would be Puck who already seemed to be protective of the baby which I found sweet.

However this came with a price, Oberon stripped Puck of his magic except to teach and use to protect Alex. The mage then undid the spell he had on the city.

Goliath took my hand and we headed outside where the others were waiting for us. Our work here was done but before we left Xanatos came over to us.

"Without your help I would have lost my son tonight, I owe you all a debt of gratitude I can never be able to repay, but I will try"

He then held up his hand. Goliath was hesitant and replied.

"And I should trust this promise? After all that has passed between us?"

Xanatos pulled his hand away understanding Goliath's hesitation. My mate then smiled.

"Still I know from experience that a transforming power of a child's love and the future isn't written yet"

My mate had placed one hand over Angela's which rested on his shoulder and the other was pressed against my stomach when he spoke those words. Goliath then picked me up into his arms before the whole clan took to the sky.

 **Next Day.**

I would return to work in a few days since my doctor recommended I should rest. As I expected I was into my fourth week of the pregnancy and the fetus inside me was forming well. My mother worked alongside our clans OB/GYN so my baby would be delivered safely. The doctor knew my mate was a gargoyle and that the delivery would be challenging.

The sun was setting and it wouldn't be long until Goliath came to find out how the pregnancy was progressing. I took the prenatal medicine and made some dinner because I was starving. I would gain weight while I carried this baby and I would need to feed her meat periodically.

After putting the dishes away I heard Goliath enter the apartment.

"Calm down my Beloved of Night I can feel your uneasiness" I told my mate coming over to him.

"What did the doctor say?" he demanded.

"Our child is fine, everything is normal" I reassured him. I placed his hand onto my belly.

Goliath breathed a sigh of relief before bending down and he wrapped his arms around my middle. He then rested his head where he sensed our daughter was.

"My little one" he purred.

I blushed at my mate's affection and couldn't have asked for a better mate. Goliath suddenly stood back up and kissed me passionately catching me off guard. I smelled his desire to make love to me and I didn't hesitate to set up the living room.

"It's safe to have sex my love" I reassured Goliath who was concerned it would harm the baby. "Just don't expect us making love before I give birth"

Goliath nodded before he quickly took my clothes off and soon had me on the floor beneath him. We both made love until our bodies had enough. My back, arms, neck, legs, and breasts were covered with bite marks or scratches.

"The next time we have sex don't go nuts with leaving evidence" I scolded my mate playfully.

"Don't tempt me Serenity" Goliath warned. To prove his point he licked my shoulder where he marked me as his and my body shivered. He then kissed my skin all the way to my mid back. I shivered in pleasure and Goliath purred before wrapping his arms around me and drew me close to him.

"Sleep my love" Goliath said.

"Goodnight my Beloved of Night, I love you"

"As I love you my Warrior of Flame"


	22. The Reckoning

**Serenity's POV**

"Then it's agreed" Talon said as Demona's cell door was shut. Lately there have been thefts going on throughout the city and Demona was the culprit. Angela, Goliath, and Brooklyn captured her and the female gargoyle was fast asleep on a cot in her cell. "We will guard the prisoners during the day and you will stand watch at night"

Talon and his clan had a home in the subway he called the Labyrinth. Elisa contacted him and after Brooklyn helped Talon while we were away, Elisa's brother happily agreed to watch Demona. Two weeks passed since Oberon's kidnapping attempt and I was six weeks into my pregnancy. It would be another two months before I would start to show.

My unborn daughter was relentless at making her mother sick and I was looking forward to being out of the first trimester. Angela offered to the take the first watch and as expected Goliath was hesitant about that. Thankfully Hudson intervened but warned Angela to be wary of Demona.

I gave Angela a smile before we took our leave. Since I didn't feel good Goliath picked me up once we got outside and took me back to my apartment.

"It would be a good idea if you didn't go down to the Labyrinth" Goliath suggested. "You're pregnancy won't be a secret for long"

"I was just going to suggest that actually" I replied to my mate.

Goliath chuckled before coming over and kissing my forehead. He scooped me into his arms and walked me to my bedroom. It was late and I had to work tomorrow. After changing into my night clothes Goliath gave me a passionate goodnight kiss before pulling back the covers and tucked me in. It wasn't until I was fast asleep and no doubt Goliath didn't leave until it was close to dawn.

 **Two Months Later.**

"Geez Serenity slow down on the meat" Michelle said as I finished eating a whole deer carcass. I was in my dragon form and the sides of my stomach were now slightly wider. I was now nineteen weeks pregnant and after the first trimester passed my appetite increased.

My moods swings did as well. I gave Michelle a fanged grin before licking my mouth free of blood and I returned to my human form. I was showing now and everyone around me was damn protective much to my dismay. Since I started to show Goliath would always be stroking, kissing, talking, or just simply lay his head on my swollen middle. Eden started to kick and each time it did made me smirk. She definitely had her father's spirit.

"Come on let's go the clock tower and see our mates, Hannah is already there with Lex"

"I'm glad she and Lexington are mates, he was sad when you became Brooklyn's"

Michelle smirked but her face suddenly frowned.

"Isn't that Goliath?" she nodded towers the sky. I looked in the direction where she was referring to and my eyes widened when I saw Thailog.

"No that's Goliath's clone, remember me telling you about him"

"Oh shit" Michelle said before making me get behind her.

"Well this is a nice surprise" Thailog greeted as he landed before us. "This is the first time meeting a phoenix shifter"

"What do you want Thailog?" I demanded.

"To collect what is mine" the clone purred.

"Over my dead body pal!" Michelle yelled and she shifted to her phoenix form. She then took flight and flew directly towards Thailog, but the clone simply fired a laser at her and Michelle shrieked as the laser beam hit her chest. The phoenix fell to the ground and as Thailog approached I placed myself between him and my best friend.

"Don't you come any closer or I'll kill you here and now" I threatened.

"My Little Ember due to your current condition, you won't shift for several hours" Thailog said. "I can see why Goliath and his clan have been keeping close to you"

His red eyes were glued to my belly and I growled dangerously placing my hand over the bump.

"I wouldn't stoop as low to kill a hatchling Serenity, but if you don't come with me now I will slaughter your friend"

To prove his point he placed the laser gun onto Michelle's feathers.

I growled before nodding.

"Good girl" Thailog purred before putting the weapon away and he picked me up into his arms. It wasn't long until he was in the sky and I remained quiet as he glided to wherever he was taking me. He took us to an abandoned amusement park. Nearby I caught Demona's scent and I growled as Thailog landed.

"Demona won't harm you when I'm around" Thailog reassured me. He didn't put me down and I said.

"I can walk"

"That hunt has made you tired my love, I'm pretty sure you don't want to sleep walk"

He was right and I simply growled as Thailog carried me into his hideout. He ended up taking me to a bedroom and he placed me onto the bed.

"Rest my Little Ember, I'll come back to check on you later"

Thailog stroked my hair when he said that and I simply was too damn tired to reply. I fell asleep and woke when I heard the door being opened.

"You look better rested" Thailog purred coming over to the bed. "Come I have a surprise for you my love"

"I'm not your anything clone" I hissed but I took his hand and he helped me stand up. Thailog led me out of the bedroom and into a fake torture chamber where every member of my clan was either chained up or in shackles.

"Serenity!" Goliath exclaimed. When he saw that Thailog was holding my hand his eyes lit up and he roared out. He struggled to get free but he couldn't since his wrists were in bound..

"What is she doing here?!" Demona demanded glaring at me. She then saw my stomach and her eyes turned red. She pointed the laser gun at my belly but Thailog quickly wrapped his wings around just as Demona fired. The laser bounced off his armor.

"She is to become mine" Thailog hissed at the female gargoyle.

"You bastard!" Michelle roared out. She was next to Angela and her wrists were also bound above her. Hannah was next to Lexington with shackles around her wrists as well.

My eyes widened when I saw the clones of everyone from my clan.

"Ah I see you noticed my clan" Thailog purred to me. He then told me each of their names and I shuddered. "And soon after this is over I will claim you as mine Serenity, Goliath's child will be mine to raise"

"Get away from her" Angela hissed dangerously. "She isn't yours"

"Don't speak up for her, she's a half breed!" Demona told her daughter firmly. "I am your mother"

"Leave her out of this!" I snapped at Demona. "If you truly loved your daughter you wouldn't side with Thailog"

"Easy my Little Ember" Thailog said placing a hand into my shoulder. I shoved his hand off of me and growled. The purple gargoyle chuckled darkly before approaching Angela.

"It's time to get rid of all of you, starting with her" Thailog pointed the laser gun at Angela. I snarled and Demona rushed forward and placed herself before her daughter and Thailog.

"No! She belongs to me!" Demona protested.

"My dear" Thailog answered shaking his head. "You've known she was your daughter before we staged your capture and still you were unable to turn her"

"You knew the whole time?!" Angela demanded at her mother not believing her ears. Demona turned to her daughter.

"I had to make you understand"

"I had understand perfectly, all of this was a charade to turn me against my father, to trap and destroy my clan, for him" Angela nodded at Thailog. "To capture Serenity who cares about me like I was her own child! You even dared to kill her while she carries my sibling! You aren't capable of anything, I hate you"

Angela's eyes glowed red and Demona backed away. She looked hurt that Angela said those harsh words to her and the female gargoyle backed away.

"You see your better off without her" Thailog said to Demona and he pointed the gun once more at Angela.

"No!" Demona yelled as stopped Thailog from firing the weapon at Angela. Thailog pushed me away as lasers were shot out. Parts of the ceiling broke thanks to the lasers being fired. Demona struggled to keep hold of Thailog, but he simply elbowed her away and Demona fell to the floor.

"You've disappointed me" Thailog told the female gargoyle. "Fortunately I've prepared for such an event, Hestia!"

I shot Thailog a WTF look and a hidden trapdoor opened to reveal a woman who looked like Michelle and Hannah. My jaw dropped when I realized she was a clone of the two shifters. Hestia had Michelle's and Hannah's chestnut hair but her eyes were gold. She wore a dark red one shouldered dress with black boots underneath.

"You made a clone of a phoenix shifter?!" I exclaimed.

"Your sick!" Hannah snapped.

"What the f**k?!" Michelle finished.

"Indeed I have Serenity" Thailog answered turning to me as Hestia came to a stop before him. "I combined the DNA from Michelle and Hannah to create Hestia, she's fiercely loyal to me and will be your bodyguard my Little Ember"

Thailog then nodded to my clan behind him.

"Destroy them Hestia"

"As you wish milord" Hestia complied and she took the laser gun from her master. The phoenix clone approached Angela and was about to use the gun when Demona hurriedly got to her feet. She then rushed over to a hidden switch and opened it.

"Goliath! Save our daughter and your mate!"

She activated the switch and Goliath was freed. He was quick to push Angela aside before the laser gun was fired at him and Angela. Hestia was about to fire the gun again but Goliath used his tail to send the weapon flying from the clone's grasp. I used that chance to find the switch that held my clan in shackles and pressed it. Everyone became free and Demona chose that moment to throw herself onto Thailog.

They both went crashing through a wall creating a large hole. Goliath immediately went after the two gargoyles and I followed after my mate. The others started to duke it out with their clones and already Michelle, Hestia, and Hannah were in their phoenix forms fight amongst one another. Feathers went flying all over the place and Angela went aide the phoenix sisters.

Once Goliath and I were outside I shifted to my dragon form. Together Goliath and I took flight and we flew past Talon and Claw who were duking it out. Demona came into sight and she was thrown into the roller coaster railing. Thailog hovered over her and was quick to land. He placed a foot over her shoulder and taunted her. I roared and Goliath quickly body slammed into his clone separating him from his former mate.

Both males crashed down deeper into the roller coaster structure and Demona suddenly got to her feet.

"Can you fly me to Thailog?" she asked.

I nodded and she opened her wings and glided to the end of my tail. I shrieked before flying towards where Thailog and Goliath were. Thailog threw my Beloved of Night off of him and his back met with part of the structure.

Demona screeched and using my tail I threw her towards Thailog. The female gargoyle came upon her opponent and grabbed him. She flew high above the roller coaster structure and released Thailog. He went crashing down into the structure and he yelped in pain. The fire that had started earlier was getting worse. Goliath glided forward and I followed. Demona told Goliath to butt out of her fight with Thailog and return to Angela. Thailog got back to his feet and he hurled himself at Demona.

The structure started to give way and I flew over to Goliath and grabbed him with my claws. It was too late to help Demona and I knew she would want Goliath alive to keep Angela safe. I flew us to where Talon was and landed on my hind legs. I released Goliath and once he was out of the way I landed onto all fours.

Angela came out of the flames with an exhausted Hestia who was bound up. Michelle and Hannah were with her in their human forms. Goliath rushed over to his daughter to make sure she was alright. The others rejoined us and at seeing their mates, Michelle and her sister rushed over to Lex and Brooklyn. Brooklyn took Michelle into his arms and held her close. Hannah and Lex shared a brief hug before the olive toned gargoyle pointed ahead.

Demona and Thailog were still locked in combat when the structure finally gave way. It took both gargoyles with it and Angela buried herself against her father. Goliath hugged her for a few moments before letting her go. I shifted back to my human form and walked over to my stepdaughter. She was on her knees and I got to her level. Angela suddenly buried her head against me and I wrapped my arms around her.

I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back giving her comfort. Goliath came over and was on one knee and Angela turned to her father.

"Is she really gone?"

"I don't know" my Beloved of Night answered.

"The last thing I said to her was I hate you, but she sacrificed herself for me, for Serenity even, how can it end this way?"

Goliath placed his hands onto his daughter's shoulders.

"She knew how you truly felt and Demona's love for you was the first goodness she's shown in a long time, for her it may have been a new beginning, a new beginning for us all"

 **Afterwards.**

"I don't smell like smoke anymore thank god" I said coming into the living room where Goliath was. I was in a maternity nightgown that was silver. It had straps on the shoulders and it wasn't see through.

"You fought well tonight my love" Goliath said walking over to me. He then brought me into a hug and wrapped his wings around us.

"Whoa Goliath what's?"

But I was cut off by a passionate kiss from the gargoyle. I felt tears slide down my face and I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around my mate's neck. Goliath gently pushed his tongue into my mouth and our tongues danced with our love for one another.

Our kiss ended when we broke apart so we could catch a breather.

"I came close to losing you tonight" Goliath said to me as he caressed my face. "Losing you would kill me inside Serenity, you are my light, my soul, my fierce Warrior of Flame, my mate for life, and the mother of my second daughter, I love you more than you will ever know"

That got more tears to slide down my cheeks and Goliath kissed them away before kneeling down to my protruding middle. He pressed a kiss against where ha sensed Eden was and proceeded to lay his head against the baby bump.

Suddenly the gargoyle jerked his head back.

"What just?"

"She kicked that's all" I told Goliath. "She's been making a habit of doing that"

I placed Goliath's hand to where Eden was and I felt my daughter kick once more. A smile came to my Beloved of Night's lips.

"She's strong like her mother and feisty"

"What do you expect? She's also stubborn like you" I added.

Goliath chuckled before getting back to his feet and he caressed my face once more.

"I don't regret the night I met you Serenity"

"Hey don't get me crying again you romantic" I scolded.

Goliath kissed my forehead and he stayed with me the rest of the night and into the next day even in his stone form.


	23. Hunter's Moon Part 1

**Serenity's POV**

"Ow!" I exclaimed as Eden gave a strong kick. I had been in the middle of writing more of the sequel to Moonlight when I was interrupted by my daughter's kicking.

"Your awfully active tonight" I told the baby before getting up. I was getting hungry anyways so I headed into the kitchen and began to make a meal with meat involved. I ended up making two burgers which I devoured greedily and fries on the side.

As I licked my lips I saw Goliath standing outside the apartment. I smiled before putting the dishes away and went out on to the roof to meet with my mate.

"It looks like your were successful with capturing those thugs robbing the subways" I greeted.

"Indeed we were however some of the passengers weren't too pleased to see us" Goliath said with a sigh.

"One day this city will accept our clan" I reassured him. "It just takes time"

"I hope your right my Warrior of Flame" Goliath said. He and I shared a loving kiss before his attention went to the baby.

"How is she tonight?" he asked placing a hand onto the baby bump.

"Very active" I answered. "Thankfully she doesn't kick while I'm sleeping"

Goliath chuckled before getting into his usual position before my belly and he kissed it. Eden sensed her father because she gave another hard kick and that made Goliath purr. I felt my eyes get heavy and Goliath didn't wait to scoop me into his arms and he led me to my bedroom.

"It's getting late and you work tomorrow" he stated.

"I also go see the doctor" I reminded my Beloved of Night.

Goliath nodded and he gave me a kiss which involved a quick tongue exchange. I lost the dance for dominance and Goliath smirked before I fell asleep.

 **Next Day.**

"So what's sex like with Goliath?" Michelle asked me after we got off work. I immediately placed a hand onto her mouth. Several people shot us questioning looks before I let go of her mouth.

"Damn good but don't go talking about that in public!" I scolded her.

Michelle smirked darkly and I only rolled my eyes. We soon arrived at the clock tower so we would see our clan waking up. We arrived just in time and one by one everyone started to wake up. Michelle's eyes widened when she saw Brooklyn had a bandage wrapped around his arm. She went over to her mate and started giving him a lecture which made me chuckle.

"Is everything alright with our child?" Goliath asked coming over to me.

"Father" Angela said to Goliath in disapproval.

"I cannot help but be concerned for your sibling" Goliath confessed.

"Everything is fine my Beloved of Night" I reassured my mate patting his arm.

Elisa chose that moment to say hello and I was surprised to see Noah wasn't with her. We all went inside where she explained she was showing a new cop the ropes during the day. Noah was working with Matt Bluestone another detective who now knew about the gargoyles. Apparently earlier today there was a break in where someone broke into Xanatos's chemical compound and tried to steal an unknown chemical.

Goliath thought it best if we checked it out and Elisa thanked us before heading out. Shifting into my dragon form I followed Goliath, Hudson, and Angela into the sky. Michelle went with Brooklyn, Lex, Broadway and Bronx.

It didn't take long until we arrived at our destination and we started surveillance. An hour passed and nothing out of the ordinary happened. I chose to remain in my dragon form in case something were to happen. Being in this form was safer for me and the baby.

Suddenly an unfamiliar aircraft appeared behind Angela and it's light shined at us. My tail moved back and forth in agitation as the aircraft rose higher and a hatch opened. Three people dressed in weird outfits appeared and my dragon hissed within my mind.

 _Hunters_

Oh shit!

Three hunters appeared two male and the other was female. They looked to one another before they attacked. Goliath, Angela, and Hudson ran forward as soon as the hunters landed on the roof. The leader pulled out a gun and fired something out of it. It was a red net and it wrapped itself around Goliath.

A robotic bird suddenly went after Angela and Hudson shooting lasers at them. The female hunter threw a weapon at Angela which she ducked but then it hit from behind. My maternal instinct took over and I roared before stomping forward and using my tail I slapped the female hunter and her two companions away from Angela.

I nudged Angela with my snout and Angela reassured me with a stroke. I licked her face when suddenly I felt something latch onto my leg and Angela. Electricity sparked to life causing me and Angela to scream in pain. I felt my dragon form weaken and I soon was on the roof floor back in my human form. I didn't even see Angela fall off the roof.

"Angela! Serenity!" Goliath screamed. Using his strength my mate broke free from the jet and slammed his fists hard into the roof. Everything broke beneath Goliath's strength and the hunters fell. Goliath then rushed over to me and picked me up into his arms.

"Hold on my love" Goliath said.

"Make sure Angela is safe first" I told my mate before I fell into unconsciousness. As I slept I was worried for my baby. Did the electrocution hurt her?

 _"Always a worry wort" an amused voice said. A young woman suddenly appeared before me and she was beautiful. Her hair was black as night and her eyes were like mine. She wore similar clothes and I smelled the dragon blood in her. Apparently I was dreaming._

 _"Who are you?" I asked completely memorized by her._

 _"Surely you don't recognize your own daughter Mom"_

 _My eyes widened._

 _"That's impossible your not"_

 _"Even born yet? Yeah I'm aware, the electricity didn't hurt me or you"_

 _I walked closer to this grown up version of Eden and I placed a hand to her face._

 _"Your so beautiful" I said feeling tears slide down my face._

 _Eden blushed before she suddenly hugged me._

 _"You are strong Mom, like Dad"_

 _At the mention of her father I smiled._

 **Goliath's POV**

Bronx whined as Michelle lay Serenity on the ground next to Angela. The phoenix shifter turned to me.

"Serenity is fine but I am unsure for Angela" she explained.

"And what about my unborn child?" I asked.

"She's fine like her mother, I didn't feel any distress from Eden"

"Still those hunters will pay for endangering the life of my mate and daughters, I will hunt those humans down and I will kill them"

Several hours passed with no change in Angela and Serenity. Even though my Warrior of Flame would be alright it didn't ease my worry. Dawn was soon approaching and Angela began to gasp for air. Alarmed I rushed over to her and Hudson moved Serenity away and lay her close to him.

I brought Angela close to me and told her.

"Hold on Angela, fight my daughter, it is not long till dawn, the sun will heal you"

Angela breathed heavily and she suddenly stopped.

"Angela? Angela!" I yelled as I gently shook her head.

"Give me room!" Michelle yelled. We all backed away after I placed Angela onto her back. The phoenix shifter got to Angela and cleared her airway before proceeding to press her hands into my daughter's chest. She then breathed into Angela's mouth and the phoenix shifter repeated the process until Angela gasped for breath and coughed.

"Nice work" Brooklyn praised his mate.

"Yes thank you" I told Michelle placing a hand onto her shoulder.

"Don't mention it" she then turned to Serenity. I did as well. "I'll make sure she gets home safe, she has the next few days off and she can rest, she probably wake up later"

I nodded before eying my Warrior of Flame.

"Those hunters will become the prey, my prey" I then turned to stone.

 **Next Day**

Michelle was able to get me safely back home and I decided I would spend the day resting. Eden moved throughout the day showing she was alright. It didn't take Goliath long to arrive at my apartment after the sun went down.

"My Warrior of Flame!" Goliath exclaimed as he rushed to me.

The gargoyle had me in a hug and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I was so worried " Goliath said as he stroked my hair.

"I'm alright my Beloved of Night" I reassured him. "Is Angela okay?"

"Yes thanks to Michelle she performed CPR on her"

I breathed a sigh of relief before placing his hand onto my belly. Goliath felt Eden kick and he gave a chuckle.

"She gets her strength from you" I told him.

"That she does" Goliath agreed.


	24. Hunter's Moon Part 2

**Serenity's POV**

"I don't see why you like that burned up bastard" Hannah scolded as we watched the first Nightmare on Elm Street movie.

"Hello he's funny instead of scary!" Michelle replied to her younger sibling.

"Damn right" I agreed.

Suddenly the movie was interrupted by a news broadcast. A blonde haired reporter stood outside what was now a ruined police station.

"That's Elisa and Noah's precinct!" I exclaimed.

The news footage then went to the now ruined clock tower and I felt my heart drop. It was completely destroyed and things got worse. Footage was shown of my clan fleeing from the ruined tower.

"This isn't good" Michelle said shutting off the television. "Now the whole world knows about our mates"

"Those hunters from last night must have tried to kill them" Hannah growled.

Suddenly I saw Goliath outside and I hurriedly went to the roof door and opened it. I moved so Goliath and the others could come into the apartment. After setting Hudson down I rushed to my mate and threw myself against him.

"I am okay my Warrior of Flame" Goliath reassured me. He kissed my forehead and proceeded to hug me. Michelle and Brooklyn shared an embrace while Lex was being comforted by Hannah. The phone rang and I went to answer it. It was Noah and he reassured me he was fine alongside Elisa.

They both left the hospital and apparently that cop who was Elisa's temporary partner was a fraud. He ended up saving Elisa's life but drugged her and took her back to her apartment.

"Noah and Elisa are okay" I told everyone after I got off the phone with my twin.

"Would it be alright if we stay here for now?" Goliath asked. "The sun is due to rise soon and we need our rest"

I nodded and I gave my mate a kiss on the cheek. Michelle and Hannah decided they would stay over so I wouldn't be alone with our clan in their statue forms. After retrieving some clothes and other necessities the sisters returned to my apartment just as the sun rose. The gargoyles went into their stone sleep and then three of us decided to get some sleep ourselves.

After waking up Michelle, Hannah, and I took turns to watch the gargoyles as the day went by. Soon the sun was setting and one by one the gargoyles woke up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Hudson.

"Much better lass" Hudson replied.

"I am too" Lex added.

"I was worried about you" Hannah told her mate.

"You won't lose me that easily Hannah" Lex said turning to her. He then walked over to his mate and intertwined his hand into hers.

"How is our daughter?" Goliath asked me.

"She's been less active today but other than that she's fine"

Goliath nodded before he kissed my forehead. However through the mate bond I could tell he was very hell bent on getting vengeance from the hunters.

"My Beloved of Night please let the law handle this" I told him.

"The law?!" Goliath shouted turning to me. "What about justice?"

"You don't want to make things worse" I replied. "Your justice is vengeance my love"

"She's right Goliath" Brooklyn agreed.

"What?" Goliath demanded.

"Looks at what this feud has caused us already" Angela interrupted placing her hand into her father's.

"That's exactly why we must have vengeance!" Goliath roared out. He had pulled his hand out of Angela's grasp.

"Or maybe we should let it go" Hudson suggested placing a hand onto my mate's shoulder. Goliath said nothing and walked forward to a box he had brought with him. He opened it to and placed a headphone ear piece into his ear while he placed the extra which was one a rope around his neck. He handed the tracer to Lex and I knew what my mate had planned.

 _Stop him! If he goes he will be killed!_

As Goliath opened the door to the roof I rushed forward and grabbed hold of Goliath's arm. He stopped and turned to me.

"Don't go my Beloved of Night" I begged feeling tears slide down my face. "I can't lose you"

"You won't" Goliath reassured me. He placed a claw under my chin and he lifted it up so I could look into his eyes. He then bent down and kissed my lips. The kiss was brief and my beloved wiped my tears away before pulling away. He then commanded the others to stay behind and we watched as my mate took flight.

"F**k that" I said. "He's going to get killed and I won't let it happen, Broadway"

"But Serenity" Brooklyn began and I shook my head.

"I waited a long time to find Goliath and I can't lose him"

"Then keep Broadway close to you" Angela said coming over to me. She took my hand into hers. "I can't lose you or my sister either"

I gave Angela a hug and reassured her I would be alright. Broadway and I then went out the roof, I shifted to my dragon form and we took flight. Lex guided us to a dam and the hunters were already chasing Goliath. The female hunter was riding her air machine and was about to fire at Goliath when Broadway body slammed into the machine sending the huntress off course. Broadway and I then flew over to Goliath's side.

"I ordered the clan to stay behind" Goliath told Broadway firmly after he shot me a scolding look.

"The clan did stay behind but Serenity was insistent on keeping you safe"

Goliath gave Broadway a grateful look before doing the same with me. Suddenly a laser shot at us and we separated to avoid being hit. I decided to land on top of the dam and returned to my human form. My wings were still on my back and I watched as Goliath glided past me and another hunter followed him.

Goliath avoided the lasers being shot at him and he landed nearby. I took flight and hurried to where Goliath was. He had one hunter beneath him and he picked up the hunter by his shirt collar and held him over the roaring water below. Another hunter landed on his machine and Goliath turned to him.

"Stay back!" Goliath snapped at the other hunter as his eyes glowed.

The hunter Goliath threw a device at Goliath which turned out to be another net. It surrounded Goliath and my mate got electrocuted. I felt Goliath's pain through our mate bond and the hunter was freed. An unmasked hunter suddenly ran towards my mate and I snarled blocking his path. Goliath freed himself from behind me.

"I won't let you kill him" I snarled baring my elongated fangs.

"He deserves to die dragon" the hunter hissed.

Goliath ran past me and growled a challenge to his opponent. Suddenly a laser was shot through my left wing and I screamed out in pain. My wings disappeared and I suddenly lost my footing just as the hunter in front of me did as well.

 **Goliath's POV**

"No!" I cried as Serenity fell over. I opened my wings and glided after her. Broadway was close to me and as I approached my mate I held my hand out to her and she was about to reach it when the water claimed her. I let out a roar of agony because I could no longer feel Serenity through our mate bond. It wasn't long until I hit the bottom of the waterfall and I surfaced looking everywhere for Serenity.

"SERENITY!" I shouted.

 **Back at Serenity's POV**

Angela was crying when we returned to Serenity's home. Hudson comforted her and I was still crying. I had lost both the love of my life and my unborn child.

"We heard everything I wish I never kept this thing" Lexington said as I returned the tracer to him. Hannah wrapped her arms around him.

"We still need it" I replied to him with ease. I looked out the window sensing dawn was approaching. "Tomorrow night is the Hunters Moon, it will be the last moon they ever see, my Warrior of Flame and Eden's deaths will be avenged"

I then fell into my stone sleep and a single tear slid down my face. Time passed quickly and we soon came out of our slumber. Hannah and Michelle decided to come with us to finish the fight with the hunters once and for all.

The tracer led us to a cathedral and there the hunters aircraft was embedded in the sanctuary. When we entered the church an unconscious Demona was on the ground and the two surviving hunters stood before her in robotic suits. Broadway body slammed into the male hunter saving Demona. My former mate got to her feet and fled with something in her grasp. Brooklyn went after her while the rest of us would handle the two surviving hunters.

I was suddenly thrown into the air and I landed hard onto my side. I ignored the pain and I looked up to see the robotic hunter was about to shoot me when Hudson used his sword to slice into the robots suit. But my friend was simply punched in the stomach and he was thrown backwards landing on top of an organ.

I threw my body against my opponent and our fight continued. We exchanged punches and kicks and I had to dodge being burned by a flamethrower. I leapt into the air and came upon my prey knocking him over. I then ripped off his robotic armor and was about to kill him when.

"Goliath stop!"

 **Serenity's POV**

Goliath turned when he heard my voice. He let go of Jason's brother and rushed over to me. He scooped me into his arms and kissed me passionately. I felt his tears slide down his face and after I finished kissed him, I licked the tears away.

"My Warrior of Flame, how are you?"

"He saved me" I said looking to Jason who appeared into view. "He was quick to make sure I didn't drown and he took care of my wound"

Goliath looked to my bandage wrapped shoulder.

"Our baby is she?"

"She's alive too my Beloved of Night"

"Oh thank goodness" Goliath said before hugging me once more despite having my feet off of the ground. Jason's brother was about to fire another laser round when Jason blocked his path.

"This needs to end, vengeance isn't the answer, an innocent child almost died last night and I'm sure none of us want to do such a horrible thing as to murder one"

"He's right" the huntress agreed. "These creatures didn't do anything to us except the demon"

"Oh crap I almost forgot about her!" the younger hunter exclaimed. He then turned to all of us. "You need to stop her she's planning on wiping out the entire human race with a virus!"

"Holy Shit!" Michelle and I exclaimed. Goliath set me back onto my feet.

"Where is she?" Goliath asked.

"I don't know but your mate should scent her"

"I can" I confirmed. "Does this mean your hunt is over?"

"Aye it is" Jason answered.

"Aye" his two cohorts agreed.

"Thank you" I said to Jason. "For saving not only me but the lives of my clan and Elisa"

"Just make sure you stop the demon"

I nodded before I called for everyone to follow me. Demona's scent led us to another room within the church and Brooklyn's shouts was heard.

"Oh that bitch is going to pay for hurting my mate!" Michelle yelled.

We soon found Demona and Brooklyn was on the ground clutching his arm.

"Demona what kind of sorcery is this?!" Goliath demanded.

"She already cast a spell, my Latin's rusty but it can't be good news" Brooklyn explained,

"Oh but it is" Demona said chuckling evilly. "All I have to do is shatter this vial and all humanity will be destroyed"

"You're a nut job" Michelle hissed. "Thousands of innocent people will die"

"Only for the humans, humans mated to a supernatural being will be spared from the virus, that includes your family Serenity"

"It's still a f**ked up plan" I told her. "Now you're showing me mercy?"

"I see your pregnant and I shot at you in anger the last time we met, your child has gargoyle blood in it, and I won't kill an innocent hatchling"

"Yet you still plan to kill innocents" Goliath growled.

"Our kind will survive as those who are of supernatural blood, the Praying Gargoyle will keep us safe"

Goliath suddenly leapt over Demona and soon had the Praying Gargoyle in his grasp. He crushed the statue easily with his claws.

"Now spread your evil if you dare" Goliath taunted his former mate. "We can all die here together, you and I, the whole clan, and our daughter"

Angela went over to Goliath's side at the same I did. Goliath wrapped an arm around Angela's shoulder while Goliath took my hand into his. Demona roared out in frustration which made her wings open and her eyes glow. Noticing she was surrounded Demona threw the vial into the air.

"Catch!"

"Oh no you don't!" Michelle shouted and she leapt into the air catching the vial before it could hit the ground.

"Good work sis" Hannah praised.

Demona's vial throwing gave her the moment to escape and she scaled the wall outside. Michelle rushed over to Hudson and gave him the vial before she went outside and took her phoenix form. Hannah followed after her sister as did the rest of us. Since my shoulder still hurt like a bitch I climbed onto Goliath's back and it wasn't long until he was scaling the wall.

Once we got to the roof Demona was already in the air and the crowds below where freaking out at the clan's appearance. Suddenly a police chopper appeared nearby and it's spotlight was on us. Goliath ushered me into his arms and then used his wings to cover me. Brooklyn was doing the same with Michelle since she was back in her human form. Another helicopter suddenly appeared and hovered in front of us.

The door opened and David Xanatos looked to us.

"Can I interest you in a ride?" he asked. Gunshots rang out and it didn't take long for Goliath to hurry into the chopper and the others soon followed.

 **Later.**

Since the clock tower was destroyed Xanatos decided the gargoyles could return to the castle. At first I thought there was a catch but the billionaire reassured me and the others everything was fine. It was also the first time he noticed I was pregnant and he insisted I make sure the baby was okay. Goliath agreed and Owen decided to transform into Puck to assess me.

"Well you'll be glad to know everything is fine" the silver haired fae reassured me.

"Good and don't get any ideas on courting Eden when she becomes of age" I warned the trickster.

Puck simply smirked which made me want to smack him and I left him so I could see Goliath. I found my mate on the highest tower of the castle. Everyone else was getting ready to settle for the dawn below. Michelle and Hannah were already gone no doubt needing some serious sleep.

"So things have come full circle" Goliath said to me as I approached him.

"Somehow they always do" I looked up to my mate.

"Is our baby alright? I was worried" Goliath asked.

"She's perfect my Beloved of Night, Puck found nothing wrong with her"

Goliath gave a sigh of relief before stroking a hair strand away from my face. I gave him a look and Goliath picked me up into his grasp and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We shared a brief kiss and after he placed me back onto my feet the sun rose.

"Welcome home Goliath" I whispered to his stone form. He had a smile on his face and I backed away so I could shift to my dragon form and it wasn't long until I was flying towards home with the dawn lighting the skies.


	25. A New Clan Member

**Serenity's POV**

Three and a half months passed since the events of the Hunters Moon. The city calmed down a bit after seeing the clan but still some people were afraid of Goliath and the others. I was now nine months pregnant and was very huge.

I started my maternity leave a couple days ago and I already had a small nursery set up in one of my guest rooms. According to my OB/GYN I could give birth any day now and I hoped it was at night. Goliath wanted to be present when I went into labor and I had to tell the clan leaders I was mated to a gargoyle. As I expected they had no problems with me being mate bound to Goliath and he was always welcome onto clan territory.

"Gah I'm ready to have you out of me kid" I told my daughter. She kicked me in reply making me chuckle and I patted my belly before deciding to do some work on the sequel to Moonlight. I was getting close to finishing it but once Eden was born I wouldn't have time to write. Mom planned on staying with me for a few weeks so she could help. Since this was my first child I definitely would need her help. I didn't even know how breastfeeding worked for god sakes!

What concerned me was how often Eden would shift from her dragon form and gargoyle state. According to Puck my daughter was immune to becoming a stone statue during the day and she wouldn't shift to her dragon form until she was at least two. Her gargoyle form was another matter and depending on her mood was when Eden took her gargoyle state.

I had a feeling the trickster was possibly Eden's mate. The sun was setting and Goliath would come by for his nightly visit. He was more protective now since the pregnancy was nearing it's end.

"Sweet" I said as I finished writing the last words for Moonlight's sequel. I saved the document and printed out the final pages before I heard the door open that led outside to the roof.

"I'm finished with the book" I told Goliath with a smirk.

"I look forward to reading it" Goliath replied with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"The same" I answered. "Tired of being huge"

"You are beautiful" Goliath corrected before drawing me towards him. He wrapped his wings around me and passionately kissed me. His tongue snuck into my mouth and began to dance with mine. We had been mate bound for a year and a half now and I could still remember the first time I met Goliath. To this day he still made my heart beat madly for him.

"OW! Watch your fangs" I scolded my mate after he accidentally bit my lower lip.

"My apologies my love" Goliath said. I flashed my mate a smirk before heading over to the couch and I sat down. Goliath walked up behind me and began to massage my shoulders which were sore. Goliath started this habit a few months ago and I loved a male who could spoil me.

Suddenly an intense pain I never felt before hit my lower abdomen. I grunted and Goliath got concerned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A contraction I think" I answered.

Goliath had been told how I would give birth.

"Are you in labor?" he inquired.

"I don't know yet"

 _Oh your in labor alright human I suggest you call our mother_ my dragon informed.

Knowing my dragon wouldn't lie I stood up and got to the phone. After a brief talk I hung up and Mom would be over shortly. Goliath scooped me into his arms and placed me back on the couch.

"Breathe my love" Goliath encouraged. "Let your body do what it must"

I chuckled and placed a hand to my mate's face.

"I love you"

"And I love you my strong warrior" Goliath purred before he kissed my forehead. More contractions came and I did what Goliath instructed. I breathed in sync with my contractions and it wasn't long until Mom arrived.

She counted the contractions and after an hour and a half she said it was time to go the hospital. After telling Goliath where the medical center was my mate took his leave so he could tell the clan I was in labor.

It wasn't long a trip to the clan medical center and soon I was settled in a room in the maternity ward. This is the same place where Mom delivered me and my brother years earlier. My doctor came in so she could measure how dilated I was. I wasn't dilated much and it could be twenty-four hours before I could even push.

A tapping made Dr. Steele turn to the window and she jumped when she saw Goliath. She regained her composure before walking over to the window and opened it. Goliath politely introduced himself to Dr. Steele and she gave my mate the update of my labor progress. Afterwards she took her leave and Goliath walked over to the bed.

"Are you in any pain?" he asked taking my hand into his.

"Not much" I answered. "It could be awhile until I give birth" I warned Goliath.

"I won't leave until our daughter is in this world" Goliath purred before he kissed my forehead and did the same on my belly. Most of the night passed with little improvement and before the sun rose Goliath gave me a kiss before going outside. I watched as he turned into stone and Mom came over to me.

"I have a feeling she will be born tonight" she said smoothing my hair back. I simply flashed my mother a smirk before I went on to get some sleep. Throughout the day I had visitors which included Michelle and Hannah. Once the sun started to set did my contractions start getting more painful and closer together.

"OW! SHIT!" I protested as a very painful contraction finished coursing through my body. Dr. Steele was checking me when I heard Goliath wake up from outside.

"Does he normally do that when he awakens?" she asked after she finished examining me.

"Pretty much it's just depends on his mood" I answered. After I spoke those words I felt my water break and the amniotic fluid stained the bed sheets much to my embarrassment. I stood up so the bed sheets could be changed and my legs could be washed. Goliath came into the room and made a face when he scented what happened.

"Did your water break?" he inquired as Mom finished cleaning my legs.

"Yeah and according to Dr. Steele I'm five centimeters dilated"

I then swore when I felt another god awful contraction and Goliath wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead as I dealt with the labor pain. Soon the pain became unbearable and I ended up getting an epidural. Once the sheets were replaced Goliath took me into his arms and placed me back into the hospital bed.

The epidural did it's job and I didn't have to deal with my pain for awhile. Goliath remained by my side comforting me while I dealt with my labor pains. At midnight Dr. Steele returned to check my cervix and when she finished she notified us.

"I believe your little one is ready to come out your fully dilated now"

"About f**king time" I growled which made Goliath chuckle and Mom snort in amusement as Dr. Steele prepped herself for the birthing. She then explained to Goliath what was going to happen and the gargoyle nodded in understanding.

My mate helped me get into the right position to push. He held onto my left leg while Mom held my right. Dr. Steele then told me to push on the next contraction which I did and I let out a loud scream because the pushing itself hurt like hell. Tears slid down my face and Goliath wiped them away with a single claw. I screamed again when I did some more pushes.

"Keep going my Warrior of Flame" Goliath encouraged. "I am here with you"

I flashed my beloved a smirk before I continued to push. This went on for two and half hours and with one final push did I finally give birth to Eden. Dr. Steele carried my daughter so she could clean her off from blood and whatever else was on her. When she first cried it confused Goliath and I reassured him that our daughter was alright.

When he was offered to the cut the umbilical cord my Beloved of Night had no idea what to do but Dr. Steele had shown where to cut and he easily cut the cord with ease using the scissors given to him. If had used his claws I would have scolded him big time.

Before I could hold Eden I had to deliver the after birth which didn't take to long. Mom held Eden as Dr. Steele tended to me and once she was done she left the room and Mom walked over to me and placed Eden into my arms. She kissed my forehead before she excused herself letting me have some privacy with Goliath.

Goliath's eyes widened when he saw our daughter for the first time. Instead of being in her human form, Eden was in her gargoyle state. Her skin was the exact same coloring as her father's. Her tiny wings were folded around her small body and the wing membranes matched Goliath's and Angela's. Her claws were slightly longer and her tail was long enough to see golden frills on the end of it. She had a tiny patch of black hair and her ears were pointed exactly like her father and sister. At the moment the newborn was asleep and Goliath had a few tears slide down his face.

"She's beautiful" he said

"That she is" I agreed and I placed a kiss on Eden's small forehead before placing her into Goliath's arms. My Beloved of Night couldn't stop staring at Eden and I could tell he was already getting attached. He placed a claw against Eden's face and stroked it with ease. Eden suddenly opened her eyes to reveal their hazel hue. Goliath emitted a purr to Eden and she gave her father a smile. She then latched her claws onto Goliath's single one.

My mate then brought Eden up to his face and affectionately nuzzled Eden. He then kissed her tiny forehead and Eden emitted a small purr of her own before she went back to sleep. I growled at my mate and Goliath chuckled before returning our daughter into my arms.

"Your already attached to her" I teased my Beloved of Night.

"Indeed I am" Goliath admitted.

"I'm glad though she needs you, I need you"

"And you shall have me until the end of time" Goliath replied and he pressed a kiss against my lips making me blush.


	26. Ransom

**Serenity's POV**

Being a new mother was an interesting experience. I brought Eden home two days after her birth. She was a good baby and only cried when she needed something. After I brought my daughter home the whole clan came to meet her. Angela was head over heels in love with her sister just like her father was, already she was the protective big sister. I chose Michelle and Brooklyn to be Eden's godparents which they accepted happily.

Goliath adored our child and came every night to see how she was. Sometimes he let me sleep while he and Mom would take care of Eden. She was almost a month old and at the moment she was nursing.

Breastfeeding was really weird at first but eventually I got used to it. Mom was out running errands and the sun was setting. Goliath would be here shortly for his nightly visit. Eden was dressed in her night clothes and in her human form. Exactly like Puck said my daughter took her gargoyle form whenever she was in the mood for it.

She already had four sets of sharp fangs which greedily latched onto my breast whenever she was hungry.

"OW!" I protested as I felt her tiny fangs bite a little harder than usual. Eden emitted a purr which my made my dragon chuckle.

 _She's just showing she loves you, we did the same thing to our mother_

I smirked because this was definitely true. Eden soon had enough of nursing and I patted her back so she could be burped. The burp came out as a low growl which made me snort in amusement. I made sure she was plenty warm before I headed outside to wait for Goliath to arrive. I didn't have to wait long because no sooner had I got out the door my mate landed on the roof.

"My love" Goliath purred as I walked up to him.

"Hey yourself my Beloved of Night" I greeted. Goliath smiled before bending down and we shared our usual greeting kiss before Goliath turned his attention to Eden. With ease Goliath took Eden from my grasp and held her close to him. Eden immediately smiled at seeing her father and began to purr. Goliath brought Eden up to his face and he nuzzled her purring back. He then kissed her forehead before the two of us went inside.

"Did you check out that asshole Doyle?" I asked my mate. Doyle was one of those jerks who was running for mayor and was trying to get people to hate the clan.

"Yes and I do not like him" Goliath answered. "He's poisoning the minds of this city"

"Screw him" I growled. I placed a hand to my mate's cheek and stroked it. "I know from personal experience that you have a good heart my Beloved of Night"

Goliath suddenly wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. He held Serenity in his other arm.

"Because of you I have learned to not judge all humans, I learned to be a father, I found love when I thought it wasn't possible again"

I gave Goliath a surprise kiss which he wasn't expecting but he happily responded nonetheless. Our lip lock was interrupted when Eden growled. Apparently she didn't want to see her parents making out.

"Do you have a nickname for her?" I inquired focusing my attention to our daughter.

"For the moment I don't" Goliath answered. "In time I'm sure we can think of one as her parents"

The door to the apartment opened and Mom came in. She and Goliath exchanged greetings before she headed off to bed. Eden gave a yawn and soon fell asleep in her father's arms. The two of us put her to bed and we spent the evening in each other's company until I felt myself getting tired. Goliath picked me up bridal style and took me to my room. He tucked me into bed before went to Eden's room to watch over her.

He would be gone when I woke in the morning and Mom was watching the news while I went to check on Eden. My daughter woke up as soon as I entered and I did my morning routine with her before I joined Mom in the living room.

"I'll make breakfast after you nurse her" Mom said as I placed Eden at my left breast and she latched on greedily.

The news then came into a segment about Alex Xanatos being kidnapped.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. Both Mom and I listened carefully that last night the baby was taken from Xanatos's home. Immediately I brought Eden closer to me. No doubt David and Fox were devastated about this and I felt for them. If something happened to Eden I would lose my mind. I decided I would investigate later after the sun went down maybe the clan and I could do something.

The rest of the day passed without incident and not long after the sun set did Goliath arrive.

"I'm sure you heard about Alex" he said to me.

"Yeah I did and I've been watching Eden like a hawk all damn day"

Sensing my uneasiness Goliath kissed my forehead before taking Eden from me.

"No one knows of her existence and she is safe" he said stroking Eden's cheek with a single claw. Eden purred as her father showered her with affection. He held her so she was underneath his chin and Eden nuzzled it with her face and soon she fell asleep.

"Were you planning on looking for Alex?" I asked.

"Yes and I was going to ask if you wanted to come along, Xanatos has made sure your pregnancy went well"

"I'll watch her" Mom added coming over to us.

"Don't keep her out of your sight" I told her.

Mom chuckled before Goliath handed Eden over to her grandmother. I kissed Eden first before Goliath did the same. Afterwards we went out to the roof and I shifted to my dragon form and took flight with Goliath.

Together we searched from the skies but had no luck finding any clues to where little Alex was. My wings got tired and Goliath suggested we return to the castle to take a break before resuming searching. The others were there when Goliath and I landed.

"Where is Lexington?" Goliath inquired.

"He took off on his own" Brooklyn answered.

Hannah decided to join the search but Michelle wasn't with her since she had to work tonight. Goliath growled in frustration while I resumed my human form.

"I hope he's okay it would kill me if he's hurt" Hannah said. Angela placed a hand onto the phoenix shifter's shoulder. Suddenly Elisa called out Goliath's name from the headset she gave him. She informed us that Doyle was the kidnapper and the bastard had Lex. At hearing her mate was captured Hannah's eyes lit up and she shrieked in anger. Brooklyn calmed her down and Elisa said she had a feeling where Alex was being kept.

After Hannah and I shifted forms all of us headed to Doyle's headquarters. We landed on the roof above the headquarters and waited for Noah and Elisa arrive. It didn't take long for Elisa's car to pull up and the mated pair came out. I shifted back to my human form and watched as Elisa demand to enter the building. Goliath sent Brooklyn and Broadway to where Lex was in case he needed help.

After being refused did we react. Angela and Hannah flew down upon the security guards and knocked then unconscious. Hudson landed on the ground with me in his arms while Goliath slammed the doors open. Noah and Elisa followed behind and we were ambushed by some of Doyle's men. Some men ran at Goliath but my mate easily tossed them aside. Several men came at me and they ended up with black eyes or a bloody lip.

Noah and Elisa placed cuffs on the thugs that were unconscious. Laser blasts were fired and I made sure to dodge each one of them. One of Doyle's thugs snuck up on Angela and I didn't hesitate to give the bastard a roundhouse kick to the gut.

"No one messes with my girl" I said to Angela. She thanked me and together we took on more of Doyle's men. It wasn't long until we finished the whole brigade off. The cries of an infant was heard and Goliath approached to where the source of Alex's cries were. I rushed to my mate's side and used my claws to shred the poster which hid a door. Goliath broke the door using his fierce strength and no sooner did he pull the door of its hinges did two more of Doyle's men fire rounds.

Goliath used the metal door to reflect the blasts and threw it in top of them. I rushed forward to the cradle that held Alex. The little guy looked okay and I picked him up.

"Let's get this little guy back to his parents" I told my mate.

Upon returning to the castle Fox burst into tears when she saw Alex was unharmed. I returned her son to her and she suddenly hugged me caching me off guard.

"I thank you again Goliath" David told my Beloved of Night. "Now I believe we need to get Lex back"

"Damn right" Hannah agreed. "I'm coming with you"

"Same here I gotta make sure this phoenix doesn't blow a gasket" I joked.

"Be careful my love" Goliath said to me taking my hand and kissed it.

"Don't worry Goliath, I will make sure Serenity is kept safe, after all Eden needs her mother safe"

"I thank you" Goliath said before I kissed him goodbye and I followed after Fox, David, and Hannah to his chopper. It was a short ride to where Lex was being held and after landing David got out first with Fox following behind with Alex in tow. Hannah and I got out last.

"Lex!" Hannah exclaimed tears sliding down her face seeing how her mate was imprisoned. David went up to the stage so he could address the crowd.

Doyle had a oh shit look on his face knowing he was caught.

"My son is safe, thanks to some very caring individuals, he was found hidden in Mr. Doyle's campaign headquarters"

David looked to Doyle with hatred.

"This was a sick attempt on Mr. Doyle to make political gain from endangering the life of an innocent child, sick and criminal"

Realizing he was in trouble ran off the stage and pushed the police officers who blocked his path aside. He rushed to Fox and snatched Alex for her grasp.

"You bastard!" I shouted. Lex's eyes lit up in anger as Doyle threatened for no one to approach or Alex would get hurt. Alex cried and as Doyle began to run did Lex roar and using his strength he broke free from the contraption that held him. He glided off the stage and then proceeded to chase after Doyle. My maternal instinct took over and I ran after Doyle too. Lexington launched himself onto Doyle and this made Alex go flying into the air.

I was quick to catch the baby and Alex stopped crying. He smiled at me and Lex came over. I handed Alex to him and the olive hued gargoyle smiled back at the baby. Alex cuddled against Lexington while Hannah, David, and Fox rushed over.

Lex gave Fox her son and Hannah suddenly kissed Lex catching him off guard. I smiled before bidding David and Fox goodnight. I took my dragon form and flew home to where own child waited for me.

 **Next Night.**

"Oh she's beautiful" Fox said as she eyed Eden. I brought my daughter to see the clan. Eden was in her human form and was sound asleep.

"She certainly is" David agreed.

"She looks like her father when she changes forms" I said with pride.

Goliath chose that moment to enter the room and his eyes lit up with joy when he saw I had Eden. David and his wife excused themselves so I could have some privacy with my mate.

"My little one" Goliath purred as he took Eden from me. Immediately Eden began to purr and I tried hard not to have a cuteness attack.

"Awww looks like Eden is here for a visit"

I sighed as Puck suddenly appeared next to Goliath. His attention was focused on our daughter. Eden suddenly eyed the fae with interest. She then smiled and Puck giggled.

"Oh hell" I growled face palming.

"What is it?" Goliath asked.

"It looks like you'll be calling me your son-in-law in the future because this precious little thing is mate bound to me"

Goliath's eyes lit up and he pulled Eden away from the fae.

"He's telling the truth my love there is a mate bond between them"

"Isn't it too soon for that?" Goliath asked.

"It's rare but it does happen" I answered. "However Puck you wait until she's old enough to take you as a mate do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, it will be up to her when she's ready"

Puck then kissed Eden's forehead before taking his leave.

"And I thought we would have to wait for males to take an interest in our daughter" I said turning to Goliath.

Goliath simply chuckled before he took my hand into his and we went to see the others so they could visit with Eden.


	27. A New Threat

**Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating this story in two months. Writers block stinks. Anyway a new threat enters the plot line.**

Serenity's POV

A few weeks passed since the incident with Alex's kidnapping. Since it was revealed Puck was Eden's true mate Goliath and I became overprotective whenever the mischievous fae wanted to see her. But I guess that's what happens when you're a parent. I would be going back to work soon in a few more weeks and Eden would be kept with my parents during the day.

"Hey assholes!" I snapped finding a group of thugs harassing a woman. The poor thing was cornered against a wall. I was about to return home after a hunt when I heard the screams. I changed from my dragon state to human form on a nearby roof. "You guys are nothing but bullies"

"Says the lady all by her lonesome" one of the thugs sneered.

I flipped him the bird and I heard the sounds of wings above. Angela landed next to me and snagged the woman's purse from the thug who snatched it. I rushed forward and threw my fist hard into the two guys who had the poor woman pinned to the wall. Goliath had already landed and grabbed hold of two other thugs and tossed them away. The thug with sunglasses was about to use a pipe on Brooklyn when the red colored gargoyle landed in front of him.

He growled and his eyes glowed white in the dark. The thug threw the pipe down and high tailed it with his buddies.

"Here" Angela said giving the woman back her purse.

"Thank a lot!" the woman replied.

"You're safe now miss" Goliath reassured the woman.

"You guys are pretty cool thanks again!"

The woman then walked away and I was glad another human wasn't afraid of the gargoyles.

"I was on my way to see you and Eden, but we got side tracked" Goliath told me.

"I had to hunt, Mom's at the apartment watching her" I said back to my mate.

"How is she doing now these days?" Angela inquired.

"She's the same, she's finally sleeping through the night, the first few weeks were tough" I answered my stepdaughter.

"Not for me it wasn't" Goliath joked and I shot my mate a glare. My Beloved of Night chucked before pressing a kiss onto my forehead. Brooklyn suddenly growled and so did Angela. The next thing I knew Brooklyn yelped and he was on his knees. A laser had hit his wing and a group of men emerged from the darkness.

"Those wing demons are protecting the dragon shifter!"

 _These guys are dragon hunters_ my dragon snarled within my mind. Angry these bastards had the nerve to attack a clan mate my claws and fangs formed.

"Move it you freaks the dragon shifter is who want!" another hunter demanded. Goliath and Angela snarled with their eyes lighting up. Suddenly my mate quickly drew me into him and wrapped his wings around me. My mate then ducked just as a bullet whizzed overhead.

"Stay here my Warrior of Flame" Goliath said before rushing over to the wall and he scaled it. He came upon the hunter who fired his weapon and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Using his tail Goliath took the gun from the hunter and crushed it. Angela suddenly yelped and I turned to see she was trapped in a net.

"Angela!" Goliath protested.

My maternal instinct took over and I hurriedly went over to Angela and used my claws to shred the net.

"Angela! Serenity! Look out!" Brooklyn exclaimed and I turned to see several hunters had their fire arms pointed at us. But before anything could happen an angry shriek filled the night air and Demona suddenly appeared out of nowhere and body slammed the hunters head on.

"What's she doing here?" Angela inquired.

"Hell if I know" I replied.

Demona was angry and she easily overpowered the hunters and it wasn't long until they went running. Goliath threw down the hunter who dared tried to shoot at me onto the ground and he ran like hell after his friends. My mate then rushed over to me and Angela.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks to Demona" I answered.

"What is she doing here anyway?" Brooklyn demanded. His wing looked alright thank god but I'm sure Michelle was going to get pissed off her mate was attacked. Suddenly Demona shrieked and she landed on the ground onto her back. A laser wound had hit her shoulder and Angela went over to her mother and got her into her back.

"Get her out of here" Goliath told his oldest daughter. Angela nodded and scaled the wall before the hunter suddenly appeared out of nowhere. But before he could reach me Brooklyn used his tail to smack the guy hard enough to render him unconscious.

Not taking any chances Goliath scooped me into his arms and took flight with Brooklyn following behind. We found Angela finishing wrapping her mother's shoulder in a bandage.

"You have my thanks for protecting my daughter, Serenity" the female gargoyle said to me.

"We are both mother's and we do what we must to protect out children" I replied.

Demona nodded and I sensed uneasiness with Goliath and Brooklyn. I decided to stay out of this and wondered who had hired those bastards to kill me. I would need to notify my brother and Elisa since hunting dragon shifters in New York was illegal. Demona took her leave and Angela fussed at her father and Brooklyn. To be honest I still didn't trust Demona but after she learned I had been pregnant her hostility towards me went down.

Since it was getting late Goliath decided to take me home and before I left I gave Angela a hug in which I'm sure she needed.

"Don't say anything to my mother about the hunters Goliath" I warned my mate as he landed on the roof outside my apartment. "I'll let Noah and Elisa later"

"Very well my love but should they attack again, your mother needs to know" my Beloved of Night pointed out. I nodded before they two of us went inside my home.

"Back from your hunt so soon?" Mom teased as she stood up from the couch with Eden in her arms.

"Yep" I answered my mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking Eden from her. My daughter started to purr and this made me and Goliath smile. Mom decided to go to bed while I let Goliath hold Eden. At the moment she was in her human form and she smiled at her father.

"Hello my little one" Goliath told her placing a claw against her cheek. My daughter gave a slight laugh before her claws suddenly formed and she latched them onto Goliath's single claw. My mate pressed a light kiss on Eden's tiny forehead and he went to the couch and sat down.

"Your good with her" I told my mate sitting next to him.

"She's precious to me as is Angela" Goliath replied his eyes still watching Eden. I gave a growl and my mate chuckled before looking to me. He then used one arm to bring me closer to him and his lips met with mine. I felt my face blush and I closed my eyes placing my hands onto Goliath's face. My mate boldly thrust his tongue into my mouth and danced with mine. My dragon purred within my mind satisfied with our mate's affections.

 **The Next Night.**

True to my word I told Noah and Elisa about the attack and they would notify our clan. Mom got upset when she found out that I had been targeted but thankfully Dad was able to calm her down. It was now getting close to sundown and I had just finished feeding Eden. After I put her down to sleep I fixed myself some dinner and wondered what I needed to put into my second book. I was having writer's block and that royally sucked out loud.

"Gah I hate being a writer sometimes" I growled before I finishing cooking my meal and ate it with ease. Mom was on the couch watching television and she snorted at my comment.

"Hey don't make fun of me Mom!" I exclaimed. She shot me a smirk before she nodded outside. I turned to see Goliath landing and I sensed uneasiness through our mate bond.

"What is it my Beloved of Night?" I asked Goliath approaching him a few minutes later.

"It's Angela I'm concerned about my love" Goliath explained. "We had a disagreement about Demona last night before the sun rose"

"She just needs her space Goliath" I told him. "Parents and children fight and it's part of being a parent"

"I know I just don't want to see Angela hurt by Demona" he said with a sigh. To comfort him I hugged my mate and he embraced me folding his wings around me. Deciding to relax my beloved I suggested we could go look for Angela and he was glad at the suggestion. Before leaving my mate went to see Eden and he quietly kissed her forehead since she was sleeping and Mom would watch her until I came home. Shifting into my dragon form Goliath and I took into the sky and after a while I caught Angela's scent trail. It led us to what looked like an abandoned building. Together we landed on the roof and I reverted to my human form.

"Stay close my Warrior of Flame" Goliath said and I did as he asked. He opened a window and placed his hands onto his hips. He folded his wings and I came beside him. Demona and Angela stood before us.

"Father what are you doing here?!" Angela demanded.

"I am worried for my child, for you Angela" Goliath answered.

"I wouldn't dare harm her" Demona told Goliath with annoyance.

"You better not she isn't a pawn" Goliath growled. "Hunters not only tried to hurt us, they also attacked Serenity and if they are not stopped, Eden might become a target as well"

Both Demona and I snarled at that remark. We were both mother's and we would always protect our children.

"I might be able to help you find out who these hunters are" Demona suddenly said. She then looked to me. "But it will take some time"

"That's understandable" I agreed with her.

"How is your hatchling?" Demona asked with genuine interest at me.

"She already has her claws and fangs, she can also take shift to her gargoyle form"

"She's also mate bound to Puck" Goliath muttered in disapproval. Angela and I shot my mate with a glare which amused Demona. Suddenly a blast interrupted us and I was thrown against a nearby wall.

"F**k that hurt" I growled.

"Found you little dragoness" a cruel voice sneered. I looked up to see a man who looked like my Mom. He wore the same hunter attire and he had a gun pointed at me. Nearby was the remains of a device that caused the blast.

Snarling Goliath rushed towards the man but the hunter took out another weapon which was a laser gun and fired it at my mate. The laser hit Goliath's shoulder and he fell to the ground. Angela shrieked before body slamming the bastard who had his gun pointed at me. Demona then came to my side and helped me to my feet while Angela went over to Goliath and hurriedly got him to his. Suddenly Angela yelped as the hunter shot her in the back with the laser gun and he then shot Demona.

Demon was thrown backwards and she collided against a wall.

"I'll deal with you shortly" the man hissed at me before approaching Demona.

"Don't f**king touch her you asshole!" I snapped before leaping onto the man's back and proceeded to punch and kick the hell out of him. The next thing I knew I landed on the ground hard on my back and a scream escaped my lips as a sword blade pierced my shoulder. Blood seeped from my wound and Goliath roared out in anger. He grabbed the hunter and tossed him away from me. Angela pulled the sword out of my shoulder and I whimpered in pain.

"You'll be okay my Warrior of Flame" Goliath said picking me up into his arms. Demona shrieked and we turned to see her use her body to slam the hunter against a wall.

"Get her out of here Goliath, this human hurt her, I'll distract him"

"But Mother!" Angela protested.

"Go my daughter, we shall see each other soon" Demona said and Goliath obeyed. It wasn't long until he and Angela took flight into the night and I had to fight to stay awake due to blood loss.

 **Later**

Goliath felt it wasn't safe for me to stay at my apartment and David offered for me and Eden to stay at his home for my safety. Goliath and the rest of the clan thought it was a smart idea and I took David's offer.

Demona managed to get away from the bastard who attacked us and Angela was relieved to see her mother was okay.

 _Demona seems to have changed_ my dragon said to me

 _Perhaps_ I agreed with her. I was given a guest room that was large enough for me and Eden to stay in and it was close to where Goliath and the others were. Puck was able to heal my shoulder and the sword didn't hit anything vital. Mom brought my stuff over which included a portable crib that Eden could sleep in.

Until this hunter thing was taken care of I would be here where I was safe. Whoever that man was I wondered if he was related to my mother. He looked like an older version of her and I decided to tell her later.

"Knowing you are here makes me feel better" Goliath said. At the moment he and I sat on the bed in the guest room. Eden was fast asleep in my arms. My mate then pressed his forehead against mine. "Know I will always be there to protect you and Eden, Serenity"

"Shouldn't I be the one to protect you? I am a dragon after all and I can breathe fire"

My comment got Goliath to chuckle. He then eyed our daughter.

"I wonder who she will take after when she gets older"

"Probably my temper and your personality" I suggested.

"And is my personality bad my Warrior of Flame?" Goliath asked arching an eyebrow.

"No my Beloved of Night but sometimes you are stubborn"

"True" my mate agreed. He carefully caressed Eden's cheek with a single claw. "She will no doubt be a beautiful creature when she grows up"

"Of that I have no doubt and hopefully Puck doesn't do anything stupid to hurt her"

Goliath chuckled at my remark and I replied with an eye rollc

 **I decided to let Demona change a little bit. Since she and Serenity are mother's they start to tolerate one another. The hunter mentioned is related to Serenity's mother. Who he is will be revealed later.**


End file.
